『神勅：深海棲艦から首都を守ろう！』とのことデス @4-772
卓情報 21:35：GM：点呼開始！ 21:35：浜風@4-773：準備完了！（1/4） 21:35：叢雲@4-777：準備完了！（2/4） 21:35：千歳@2-1632：準備完了！（3/4） 21:35：大和@3-1959：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:35：GM：さてさて、始まりました！　これから二日間よろしくお願いします 21:35：大和@3-1959：お願いしますー 21:36：千歳@2-1632：よろしくお願いいたします 21:36：叢雲@4-777：よろしくお願いします！ 21:36：浜風@4-773：よろしくおねがいいたします 21:36：GM：まーずは、旗艦の決定からだぞ！ 21:37：大和@3-1959：大型艦か・・・ 21:37：叢雲@4-777：艦種的に大和さんに一票で 21:37：千歳@2-1632：お任せします 21:37：浜風@4-773：やまとさんどうぞ 21:38：浜風@4-773：いやならダイス神に委ねます（いつもどおり 21:38：大和@3-1959：はーい、では僭越ながら私めが旗艦を 21:38：浜風@4-773：( ゜Д゜ノノ"☆パチパチパチパチ 21:38：大和@3-1959：よろしくお願い致しますー 21:38：千歳@2-1632：よろしくお願い致します 21:38：GM：お願いしまーす！ 21:38：叢雲@4-777：よろしくお願いしまーす！ 21:38：浜風@4-773：よろしくおねがいいたします 21:39：大和@3-1959：では鎮守府と艦隊名か？！ 21:39：GM：旗艦が決まったから…さぁ、艦隊名を決めたまえ 21:39：GM：んー、鎮守府名はどうせ使わないよ？ 21:39：大和@3-1959：はーい 21:39：大和@3-1959：kantai KanColle :艦隊名決定表(71,6) → 「地名表(chimei)」+「勇猛表(yumou)」+「チーム表(team)」 21:39：大和@3-1959：叢雲サンから順番にどうぞー 21:39：叢雲@4-777：chimei てりゃ KanColle :地名表(464,6) → ブルネイ 21:39：浜風@4-773：地名はエジプトやテーベにして大丈夫なやつでしょうか 21:40：叢雲@4-777：…振っておいてなんですけど、そっちの方がいい気がしますね 21:40：千歳@2-1632：yumou そぉい KanColle :勇猛表(252,5) → 沈黙 21:40：千歳@2-1632：沈黙… 21:40：GM：地名は後で決めましょう　うん 21:40：浜風@4-773：team （ぽよん） KanColle :チーム決定表(363,6) → 天女 21:40：叢雲@4-777：沈黙天女… 21:41：大和@3-1959：ブルネイ沈黙天女・・・殺し屋？ 21:41：叢雲@4-777：部きょうも 21:41：浜風@4-773：我々は点から使わされた艦娘なんで 21:41：叢雲@4-777：ミス　武侠物ですかね？ 21:41：浜風@4-773：天女といってもいいかも… 21:41：大和@3-1959：さてどうしましょ 21:41：千歳@2-1632：成る程（？） 21:42：大和@3-1959：地名変えます？ 21:42：GM：因みに、スタートは現代（？）から始まりますよ＝ 21:43：大和@3-1959：だとすると異存なければこのままレツゴー？ 21:43：千歳@2-1632：私はお任せしますよ 21:43：叢雲@4-777：私的にはオーケーです 21:44：浜風@4-773：いいですよー 21:44：大和@3-1959：ＯＫ、ではＧＭブルネイ沈黙天女を艦隊名で 21:44：GM：了解いたしました 21:45：叢雲@4-777：了解です 21:45：GM：さて、ではではプロローグです 21:46：GM：ブルネイ泊地に来た皆さんは『ブルネイ沈黙天女』として編成されました…が。 21:46：GM：平和すぎて仕事がない！　正直、訓練以外やることない！ 21:47：千歳@2-1632：まぁ…平和はいいことですし…？ 21:47：大和@3-1959：「・・・2000回の訓練でスペシャルだなんて言う兵士がいましたけど・・・」＞紅茶ズズー 21:47：叢雲@4-777：「胃薬を飲まなくてすむなら何よりよ…」 21:48：浜風@4-773：「イカ焼き美味しいですね……堪能中です……」 21:48：GM：さてさて、そんな平和でラブ＆ピースな毎日を過ごしていた四人は提督、八意からヨぼ出されます 21:48：GM：訂正　呼び出されます 21:49：千歳@2-1632：「気兼ねなく呑めるのは良いものね」 21:49：大和@3-1959：「まあお酒ばっかりというのも・・・って、はい、大和ですが。はい、分かりました。」＞ぷつっ 21:49：大和@3-1959：「皆さん、提督から呼び出しがかかりましたよ、行きましょう」＞紅茶ズズー 21:49：叢雲@4-777：「何、呼び出し？」 21:50：千歳@2-1632：「ぇー…」　渋々 21:50：浜風@4-773：「もぐもぐ……なんでしょう……？」 21:51：千歳@2-1632：「何かしらね？」 21:51：叢雲@4-777：「行ってみないことには始まらないわよね」（片付け片付け 21:51：大和@3-1959：「なにやら胸騒ぎがしますが・・・まあ行ってみましょう」＞紅茶グビー 21:51：大和@3-1959：つーことでいきなり提督の部屋に来てノックするぞ 21:51：八意提督：「はいってらっしゃい」 21:52：大和@3-1959：「提督、失礼致します。」＞お辞儀して中へ 21:52：浜風@4-773：「（もぐもぐ……ごくん……）はい、駆逐艦浜風参上しました。」（キリッ 21:53：千歳@2-1632：「失礼します。（切り替え早いのね…）」 21:53：叢雲@4-777：「入るわよ」＞浜風の口元拭いながら 21:54：八意提督：「平和でしょ…ここは」（穏やかな笑顔 21:54：八意提督：「四人とも、健康で過ごせている様で何よりよ」 21:54：大和@3-1959：「ええ、今のところは、ですねぇ」＞にこっ 21:55：大和@3-1959：「ということで、提督、健康診断のために呼び出した、という訳ではないですよね？」 21:55：千歳@2-1632：「ええ、以前居た所は大変だったので肩をすかしているところです」　肩すくめて 21:55：八意提督：「そうね～そうなるわよね」 21:56：浜風@4-773：「はい、浜風平和を堪能しております。」 21:56：叢雲@4-777：「本当に平和よね」 21:57：大和@3-1959：「遂に作戦行動ですか？提督」＞いつの間に紅茶のペットボトルを取り出した！ 21:58：八意提督：「さてさて…本題に入るわよ。」 21:58：千歳@2-1632：「本題…ですか？」 21:58：八意提督：「今日の月齢はぴったり15,満月が出るみたいなのだけれど…」 21:58：浜風@4-773：「なんでしょうか…」 21:58：浜風@4-773：「お月見でしょうか？（じゅるり」 21:59：大和@3-1959：「・・・生憎ここに望月はいませんが」＞紅茶グビー 21:59：八意提督：「ちょっとね、気になる昔話を地元の方から聞いてね…ちょっと四人で調べてきてほしいのよ」（ニコニコ 21:59：叢雲@4-777：「気になる昔話？」 21:59：千歳@2-1632：「昔話？おとぎ話のようなものです？」 21:59：浜風@4-773：「なんだ…お月見ではないのですか……」 21:59：八意提督：「そうね…おとぎ話とも、伝説とも、ただの宇陀話とも…ね？」 22:00：大和@3-1959：「・・・只ダラダラ訓練するよりはマシでしょうね、畏まりました、その作戦受けてきましょう」＞紅茶グビー 22:01：叢雲@4-777：「ハッキリしないのが気になるけどね」 22:01：八意提督：「『満ち足りし蒼き月夜が水面に映るとき、新たなる過去への扉が開かれる』…っていう興味深い話を聞いていたのだけれど、地元の方たちの伝説では今日その扉が開かれるみたいなの。」 22:01：千歳@2-1632：「そうね、酒の肴には丁度いいかもしれないわね」 22:01：浜風@4-773：「あらたなる過去……？全力で矛盾してませんかそれ……？」 22:02：千歳@2-1632：「新しいのか過去なのか…　って今日開くんですね…」 22:02：八意提督：「ふふ…過去とは既に起きた事象。でも未来からその時代を知る時は間違いなく新しいものよ」 22:02：大和@3-1959：「この世おば　我が世とぞ思う　望月の　欠けたることも　なしとおもえば」　 22:03：叢雲@4-777：「道長ね。……つまりそれの調査が任務ってこと？」 22:03：大和@3-1959：「望月は欠けて過去に戻る・・・、なかなか重いお話しですね」＞紅茶グビー 22:03：八意提督：「…藤原氏ね、結局庶民に没落したわよね～」　（口元が吊り上がる 22:03：千歳@2-1632：「…ああ、なるほど。確かに新しい過去ですね」 22:03：浜風@4-773：「たいむぱらどっくすとかは大丈夫なんでしょうか…」 22:03：大和@3-1959：「では新月になって日が落ちる前に行くとしましょうか、提督、どこに行けばよろしいのです？」＞紅茶グビー（飲みきる） 22:04：八意提督：「今回の調査は、本鎮守府から北東一万メートルの海域。地元の方が月の祭壇と呼んでいる島があるのだけれど、その島と周辺を調査してきて頂戴」 22:04：八意提督：ミス　南東 22:05：大和@3-1959：「月の祭壇、ですか・・・石版とか仮面とかキーアイテムとして要りそうですね」 22:05：叢雲@4-777：「一万メートル…地元の人すごいわね…」 22:06：浜風@4-773：「お団子でも供えたほうがいいのでしょうか……？」 22:06：千歳@2-1632：「やっぱり、お酒じゃないかしら」 22:06：八意提督：「いいわね、準備してあげるわよ…もちろん、お酒もね」 22:07：大和@3-1959：「千歳さんの言うとおり、祭壇には塩と清酒と膾が要りますしね」＞またペットボトルだ！ 22:08：大和@3-1959：「提督、なら用意する清酒は千歳鶴でお願いしますね」＞紅茶グビー 22:09：八意提督：「ふふ、分かったわ…　出発は本日の夕方。それまでは普段通りゆっくりしてなさい。」 22:10：千歳@2-1632：「もう、大和さん…。了解です、用意の方はお願いしますね」 22:10：八意提督：「それから、叢雲ちゃんにはお薬をいくつか処方しておいてあげるわね」（ウィンク 22:10：叢雲@4-777：「この場合調査の準備かおまつりの準備のどっちをすればいいのかしらね？」 22:10：浜風@4-773：「お月見たのしみですね」 22:11：叢雲@4-777：「……提督、是非ともおねがいするわ」（深々とお辞儀 22:11：八意提督：「そうね…　お祭りを優先してもいいわよ？」 22:11：大和@3-1959：「ふふふ、叢雲さんにはスクラート入りの処方が良いと思いますよ」＞紅茶グビー 22:11：千歳@2-1632：「お月見じゃないと思うんだけど…まあいっか、どうせなら楽しみましょ」 22:11：八意提督：「胃薬だけじゃなくて、万が一用の肺に効く薬とかも入れてるから…　大事にしなさいよ」 22:12：大和@3-1959：「ではは浜風さん、叢雲さん、千歳さん、夕方またお会いしましょう！、私はちょっと準備があるので・・・、では」＞ぱたぱたぱたと出ていく 22:12：千歳@2-1632：「あら？いってらっしゃい」　手振り 22:13：叢雲@4-777：「わかってるわよ。……って大和、動くの早いわね」　見送り 22:13：浜風@4-773：「浜風いつでも出撃可能です」（E:浴衣 22:14：八意提督：「…浜風ちゃん、お祭りと入ったけれど…さすがにそれは…」 22:14：浜風@4-773：「勝利に浮かれるほど素人ではありません。大丈夫です。」（キリッ 22:15：叢雲@4-777：「どう見ても違うものに浮かれてるんだけど…」ため息 22:15：千歳@2-1632：「…浴衣、そういうのもあるのか（ぼそっ）」 22:15：八意提督：「…そう、ならいいのだけれど」（苦笑 22:16：八意提督：「…月が、キレイなはずよ…　ふふっ」　 22:17：浜風@4-773：「私死んでもいいわ……ですか？」 22:17：八意提督：「死ねないよ…　大切なものを守りたいから」（はにかむ 22:17：千歳@2-1632：「？」 22:18：八意提督：「なんでもないわ…ほら、準備してきなさい」 22:18：叢雲@4-777：「……どこの文芸家よ」 22:19：千歳@2-1632：「ふふ、了解しました。そっちはお願いしますね～」 22:19：浜風@4-773：「ではお団子作ってきましょう」 22:21：GM：そんなこんなで四人は『付きの祭壇』に向けて調査もとい、月見に出かけることになりました。 22:21：大和@3-1959：落ち着こう 22:21：GM：ひえー!?　月だよ月！！　涙 22:22：千歳@2-1632：そういう名前なのかと… 22:22：叢雲@4-777：月は出ているか？（NEET感 22:22：大和@3-1959：サテライトキャノン：９９ｄ 22:23：浜風@4-773：範囲攻撃ですね 22:23：GM：海上を突っ切って進む皆さんを、常よりも青く輝く満月は涼しげに照らしています。 22:23：大和@3-1959：大和（WeponRack仕様） 22:24：叢雲@4-777：ムラクモ（フロム仕様 22:24：大和@3-1959：「ちょっと積み過ぎちゃったかしら」＞白いランドセルみたいなモノを背負いながら 22:25：GM：な…なじゃとおおおおお　（軽いパニック 22:25：千歳@2-1632：「何ですかそれ」 22:25：大和@3-1959：「ふふふ、増曹、とも言えば良いのかしら？」 22:25：叢雲@4-777：「変なもの積んできてないでしょうね？」 22:26：浜風@4-773：「強そうですね。これなら大丈夫そうです」 22:26：大和@3-1959：増槽ＯＴＬ 22:26：大和@3-1959：「大丈夫です、どこかの工作艦が作ったようなヘンテコ武器とかじゃないですから」 22:26：GM：よくある　うん 22:26：千歳@2-1632：「何でまた…まあ、変なものじゃないなら良いですけど」 22:27：大和@3-1959：「中身は秘密ですが、いざという時には皆さんにもお分けできます、とだけ」 22:27：大和@3-1959：＞ストローで紅茶飲みながら 22:28：叢雲@4-777：「なんとなく予想がついたわ……」 22:28：浜風@4-773：「大丈夫。守りぬきます。」 22:28：＊＊：『こほっ…　ごはっ…』 22:29：叢雲@4-777：「？　誰かせき込んだ？」 22:29：千歳@2-1632：「何を守りぬくの…？」 22:29：大和@3-1959：「さーて順調に進みそう・・・って、何か聞こえましたね」 22:29：千歳@2-1632：「あれ？叢雲ちゃんじゃないの？」 22:29：浜風@4-773：「浜風では無いですよ」 22:29：大和@3-1959：「千歳さん、索敵、出来ますか？」＞紅茶ずずー 22:29：叢雲@4-777：「今のところは胃薬が効いてるから違うわよ。どこからかしら？」 22:30：千歳@2-1632：「索敵？え、ええ。できるけど…」 22:30：大和@3-1959：「敵の罠かも知れません、出来ればお願いします」 22:31：千歳@2-1632：2d6>=5 フレーバーで索敵しましょう KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 51,4 → 5 → 成功 22:32：GM：でーは千歳ちゃん。　『月の祭壇』　と呼ばれる島の周辺を偵察しましたが敵影は見当たりません 22:32：千歳@2-1632：「それ、発艦！」 22:32：大和@3-1959：数分後 22:32：叢雲@4-777：「……何か見つかった？」 22:33：大和@3-1959：「千歳さん、何か反応はありました？」＞紅茶ズズー 22:33：千歳@2-1632：「えーと…いえ、特に怪しい影はないみたい」　帰還した妖精さんから報告を受けつつ 22:33：＊＊：『ごほっごほ…ソロソロ限界…でも…まだI can continue to pray for them…』 22:33：大和@3-1959：「そうです、か・・・ともかく今日は上陸まで急ぎましょう。叢雲さん、浜風さん、大丈夫です・・・って英語？」 22:33：浜風@4-773：「あれ？なんか聞こえたような…」（あたりを見回す 22:34：＊＊：『誰か、この声が聞こえてないデスカ…　Please answer me…』 22:34：千歳@2-1632：「あいきゃんとすぴーくいんぐりーっしゅ…って、どこから」 22:34：叢雲@4-777：「何なのよもう！　出るならさっさと出てきなさいよ！」 22:34：大和@3-1959：「・・・まるで立体映像で映し出される王女様みたいな問いかけですね」＞紅茶ズズー 22:35：浜風@4-773：「Hi？」 22:35：大和@3-1959：「誰か居るのですかー？私は騎士じゃないですけどー！」＞と思いっきり叫ぶ 22:35：＊＊：『こほっ…　もしかして、き、聞こえてマスか？』（嬉しそうな声 22:36：叢雲@4-777：「聞こえてるわよ！　苦しいなら胃薬分けてあげるから出てきなさーい！」 22:36：浜風@4-773：「My name is ”Hamakaze”,I’ｍ Destroyer」 22:37：大和@3-1959：「も、もう・・姿を見せて欲しいのですが・・・Please come out in front of the eyes!」 22:37：千歳@2-1632：「大変叢雲ちゃん」 22:37：＊＊：『と…届きマシタか…よかった…　あの、私はってへっ、破壊者さん!?』 22:38：千歳@2-1632：「大和さんと浜風ちゃんが英語を喋り始めたわ…私はどうしたら良いのかしら」 22:38：＊＊：『えっと、その私自身が現れるべきなのですけれど…　その、ちょっと位相がズレてマシて…』 22:38：大和@3-1959：「Phase? Oh No! It's Not Real Dimension here!」 22:39：叢雲@4-777：「……適当にうなずいておけば大丈夫よ」（千歳の肩を叩きながら 22:39：千歳@2-1632：「それもそうか…」　こくこく 22:39：大和@3-1959：「皆さん、どうやらここは何か超自然的な力相が働いてるようです、気をつけて！」＞ストローを吐き出す 22:40：＊＊：『あの…時間がないのです…私を、ハルナたちを助けてください！』 22:40：叢雲@4-777：「私たちの存在も似たような物よね」（ストローを拾ってゴミ袋に 22:41：千歳@2-1632：「ああ、言われてみれば確かにそうね」 22:41：＊＊：『ごほっごほ…』 22:42：浜風@4-773：「なんだか凄いことになってきました」 22:42：叢雲@4-777：「って、呑気にしてる場合じゃないわね。助けてってどういうこと？」 22:42：浜風@4-773：「榛名さんとか聞こえてきましたよ？」 22:42：大和@3-1959：「とりあえず貴方は誰ですか？そして何故私達に助けを求めるのです？」 22:42：千歳@2-1632：「榛名ってあの榛名なのかしら？」 22:43：浜風@4-773：「じゃないんですかね？」 22:43：＊＊：『じ、時間が…ないんデス…位相を超えるのに…力がうううう』 22:43：叢雲@4-777：「霧のハルナかもしれないわよ？」 22:43：大和@3-1959：「位相を越える、それはタイムリープということですか？」 22:43：浜風@4-773：「ひょっとして本当に新しい過去へ行くのでしょうか…」 22:44：千歳@2-1632：「霧？」 22:44：大和@3-1959：「・・・叢雲さん、それ、余り笑えない冗談ですね」 22:44：浜風@4-773：「浜風、驚天動地の思いです」 22:44：千歳@2-1632：「いやいやまさか、過去って」 22:44：＊＊：『少しでも、同情してくれるなら…すぐに、両舷停止させて、けほぉ、クダサイ。ハルナが扉を開きますカラ』 22:44：叢雲@4-777：「冗談よ。それにしてもあの昔話のことを言ってるのかしら」（減速しつつ 22:44：＊＊：『ごほごはぁっ』 22:44：浜風@4-773：「とのことですが、旗艦。」 22:45：大和@3-1959：「・・・言うとおりにしましょう。全員、機関停止を」 22:45：千歳@2-1632：「ねえ、なんだかインチキ宗教の勧誘みたいじゃない？大丈夫なの？」 22:45：大和@3-1959：「どうやら賽は投げられてしまったようですよ、千歳さん。」＞ニッコリ 22:45：＊＊：『ご、めんなさい。後で、必ず、ご説明…しま、すカラ』 22:46：浜風@4-773：「両舷停止ー」 22:46：叢雲@4-777：「こんなに苦しんでるんだもの、放っておけないでしょ？」 22:46：千歳@2-1632：「はぁ…調査だし、仕方ないか」減速し、停止します 22:46：大和@3-1959：「よっこいしょっと」＞ＷＲを海の上におく 22:47：大和@3-1959：「さて、全員止まったようですね・・・ハルナさんとやら！止まりましたよ！」 22:48：＊＊：『はい！　月鏡が映すは時節。水鏡が映すは位相。大空違えども、道は通ず…　』 22:48：叢雲@4-777：「……呪文？」（念のため庇える位置取りへ 22:48：＊＊：『時空の鍵は、我が血肉なり…!』 22:48：GM：そんな女性の呪文のようなものが聞こえた皆さんの目の前は真っ白になります。 22:48：大和@3-1959：「あら、やっぱりそう、です、かー」 22:49：千歳@2-1632：「…うわっ！？」 22:49：大和@3-1959：「みなさん、き、を、つ、け、てねー」＞ＷＲを掴みながら 22:49：浜風@4-773：「まぶしっ」 22:49：叢雲@4-777：「きゃっ！？」 22:50：GM：さて、次に皆さんが意識を回復しますと、大きな大理石製の白亜の巨門が目の前に出現しています。 22:51：叢雲@4-777：「な、何よこれ……？」 22:51：浜風@4-773：「ここはいったい……浜風、急な展開にしばし呆然とします…」 22:51：千歳@2-1632：「…拉致？」 22:52：大和@3-1959：「・・・皆さん無事なようですね、・・・これも無事、よかったー」＞ＷＲを掴みながら 22:52：叢雲@4-777：「まさか本当に過去に来たってこと？」周囲を伺いながら 22:53：大和@3-1959：「・・・しかしここはどこなのかしら？」＞辺りを見渡す 22:53：浜風@4-773：「とりあえず目の前に門がありますが……」 22:53：千歳@2-1632：「いや過去って…マジ？」 22:54：???：「時空の旅人よ、動く事なかれ。」 22:54：浜風@4-773：「！？」 22:54：千歳@2-1632：「誰！？」 22:54：大和@3-1959：「どなたでしょう？」 22:54：浜風@4-773：「……止まります。止まります。」 22:54：???：「我はエジプトの守護者なり。」 22:54：GM：そこに現れる上半身には翼を持った女性、下半身は獅子のような生き物 22:55：叢雲@4-777：「……こ、これって……夢じゃないわよね？ 22:55：大和@3-1959：「あら、グリフォン・・・ではなくて、スフィンクスですか？ということはここはエジプト・・・」 22:55：浜風@4-773：「えじぷと！」 22:56：千歳@2-1632：「もう、何がなんだか分からなくなってきたわね…」 22:56：スフィンクス：「しかり、我はスフィンクスと人の子らからは呼ばれている。時空の旅人よ、巫女が招けりと云えども、汝等が愚者ばかりならば通せぬ。」 22:57：大和@3-1959：「さて、スフィンクスと言えば・・・クイズですかね。」＞いつの間にかペットボトル（補給装置付き）を出していた！ 22:57：千歳@2-1632：「スフィンクスといえば、ってそんなので片付けていいものなの？」警戒中 22:57：大和@3-1959：「皆さん、ここで正解すればニューヨークに行けるかも知れませんよ」＞紅茶ズズー 22:58：叢雲@4-777：「どこのクイズ番組よ」 22:58：大和@3-1959：「組曲ミシシッピ・リバーは勝ち抜けの曲ですわー」＞紅茶ズズー 22:59：浜風@4-773：「高校生クイズ王選手権はよくTVで見てますからダイジョブです」 22:59：千歳@2-1632：（ツッコむのを諦めた顔） 22:59：スフィンクス：「…良いか、四人の未来より来し娘たちよ。我が問いかけに答え、汝等が知恵を示せ。」 22:59：大和@3-1959：「答えは人間」＞紅茶ズズー 23:00：浜風@4-773：「まだ始まってないですよ大和さん」 23:00：叢雲@4-777：「せめて聞いてあげてからにしなさいよ」（ため息 23:00：スフィンクス：「…不是成り」 23:00：浜風@4-773：「…あっ」 23:00：大和@3-1959：「あら、面倒な工程をさっさと済ませようと思ったのに・・・残念」＞紅茶ズズー 23:00：スフィンクス：「よって…貴公の回答権を剥奪す」 23:00：大和@3-1959：「まあ、そうなるな」 23:00：浜風@4-773：「たべられちゃいますよ」 23:01：GM：さーて、開幕リドル始めるぞ～ 23:01：千歳@2-1632：「まじめにやりなさい」（割と本気でチョップ 23:01：浜風@4-773：「あ、食べられないのですか」 23:01：大和@3-1959：「あいた！ひどいですよ千歳さん—」＞頭を抑えながら 23:01：千歳@2-1632：「全員失敗すると分からないわね…慎重に行きましょ」 23:01：叢雲@4-777：「……大和、真面目にやんないと来月の経費から紅茶代さっ引くわよ？」 23:01：大和@3-1959：「そ、それは止めてぇぇぇぇぇぇ！」＞必死 23:01：千歳@2-1632：「状況を考えろ旗艦！」ぷんすか 23:02：浜風@4-773：「説破」 23:02：スフィンクス：「問いは汝らに一題なり。一人でも正解すれば巫女の面目に免じて通さしむ」 23:02：大和@3-1959：「そもさん、言ってないのに～」＞しくしく 23:03：叢雲@4-777：「まったく、少しは反省しなさいよ？」（大和に紅茶補給しつつ 23:03：千歳@2-1632：「はいはい…それでスフィンクスさん？お題をお願い」 23:03：スフィンクス：「…準備はよいか？」 23:03：大和@3-1959：「えへへ～」＞補給された紅茶ずずー 23:04：浜風@4-773：「ソモサンセッパです」 23:04：叢雲@4-777：「待たせたわね」（大和を撫でてから向き直る 23:04：スフィンクス：「我に汝らが知恵を示せ…行くぞ」 23:04：スフィンクス：「『其は汝がモノなれど、他が主に使うものなり。』　其を我に示せ」 23:05：千歳@2-1632：「私のものだけど、他の人が私に使うもの…ってことかしら」 23:06：叢雲@4-777：「……呼び名、名前かしら？」 23:07：浜風@4-773：「私のもので…他人が私に使うもの…」 23:07：GM：《システムアナウンス　　スフィンクスの問いかけは、其れを我に示せ　です　　　システムアナウンス終了》 23:07：大和@3-1959：ふごふごふごふご＞何故か×の書かれたマスクを付けている 23:07：叢雲@4-777：「大和、それ苦しくないの？」 23:08：大和@3-1959：ふごふごふごふご＞何故か勝手に付けられて紅茶が飲めません、ぷんすかと言っているようだ 23:08：浜風@4-773：「仮に叢雲さんの予想通りに名前だとしたら…」 23:08：浜風@4-773：「自己紹介しろってことですかね？」 23:08：千歳@2-1632：「ああ、示せ、だものね。」 23:09：GM：アラーム発生：（全員）:./sound/alarm.mp3:180秒後 23:09：叢雲@4-777：「そうなるわね」（大和に「待て」をしながら 23:10：浜風@4-773：「とりあえず私からやってみます。間違ってたら骨を拾ってください。」 23:11：千歳@2-1632：「待って浜風ちゃん、私が行くわ」 23:11：大和@3-1959：ふごふごふごふごー＞みんな頑張ってねーと言っているようだ 23:12：浜風@4-773：「お願いします。」 23:12：千歳@2-1632：（一応、大和亡き今一番大型艦なので 23:12：千歳@2-1632：「それでは…おほん」　スフィンクスの前に立ち 23:13：スフィンクス：「さぁ、旅人よ、わが問いに答えよ」 23:13：千歳@2-1632：「私は"千歳"と申すものです、スフィンクスさん。ここを通していただけないかしら？」 23:14：スフィンクス：「……」 23:14：叢雲@4-777：「……」（主砲構え 23:15：大和@3-1959：ふごふごふごふご＞何故か嬉しそうにしているようだ 23:15：スフィンクス：「諾、千歳…汝を我は歓迎する。」 23:15：浜風@4-773：「正解っぽいですね…」 23:15：千歳@2-1632：「（ほっ）」 23:15：大和@3-1959：ぽっ＞突然マスクが消えた 23:15：千歳@2-1632：「えっと、これで皆も通っていいのよね？」 23:15：大和@3-1959：「ふぅ、ちょっと熱かったですよこれ～」＞紅茶ズズー 23:15：叢雲@4-777：「ふぅ、無駄に冷や冷やしたわね」 23:16：スフィンクス：「旅人たちよ…我は汝等、千歳・浜風・叢雲…そして大和。汝ら四人を歓迎する。」 23:16：浜風@4-773：「……これ失敗したらどうなってたんでしょうね」 23:16：浜風@4-773：「やっぱり食べられる？」 23:16：大和@3-1959：「・・・食べられちゃったかも、ふふっ」 23:17：スフィンクス：「…少しばかり、時空を漂うことになっただろうな」＞浜風 23:17：叢雲@4-777：「何よ、私たちのこと知ってたんじゃない！」 23:17：大和@3-1959：「さて、食べられはしないけどこんな過去に歓迎されてしまいました、でもどうぞお見知りおきを」＞ぺこっ 23:17：千歳@2-1632：「はぁ…もう何なのかしらね…」 23:18：浜風@4-773：「なるほど」 23:18：スフィンクス：「否…ここはそなた等の現在なり…」 23:18：叢雲@4-777：「現在？　どういうことよ？」 23:19：スフィンクス：「また関わることもあろうが…今は、門の先で休むがよい…さらば！」 23:19：大和@3-1959：「ふーん、そういうことですかー、でもここにピラミッド建設のアルバイトに着た着たわけじゃ無いでしょう？」 23:19：大和@3-1959：おっと、来たＯＴＬ 23:20：浜風@4-773：「門の先が”過去”でここは”現在”ってことでしょうか？」 23:20：浜風@4-773：「自分で言ってて混乱してきました」 23:20：大和@3-1959：「・・・って、行っちゃいました。」＞空を見あげながら 23:20：千歳@2-1632：「考えても仕方ない、先へ進まない？」 23:20：GM：白亜の巨門が開かれているぞ！ 23:21：叢雲@4-777：「とにかくここまで来たら行くしかないわね」（胃薬飲みながら 23:21：大和@3-1959：「ＷＲの中も心許ないですし、そうしましょうか」＞紅茶ズズー 23:21：浜風@4-773：「では、いきましょう」 23:22：叢雲@4-777：「……アンタ、まさかその中身って」 23:22：大和@3-1959：「ふふふ、禁則事項です」 23:23：叢雲@4-777：「……はぁ。経費で落とすのも限度があるのよ？」 23:24：大和@3-1959：「そ、それは私のい、維持費ですし、ぼ、ボーキサイト食べるあの大食い空母よりはずっと安い経費ですし！」＞必死 23:24：千歳@2-1632：「何やってるの、置いてくわよー」　 23:24：浜風@4-773：「こっちですよー」 23:25：叢雲@4-777：「っと、ごめんなさい。ほら行くわよ、旗艦なんだからしっかりしてよね？」 23:25：大和@3-1959：「あ、はーい！ちょ、ちょっと待って下さい—！」＞ぱたぱた 23:26：GM：光の先にはブルネイで使い慣れた部屋が、ただしその窓から見えるのは… 23:27：GM：巨大な河とピラミッドだった… 23:27：浜風@4-773：「おおー」 23:27：浜風@4-773：「あれがピラミッドですか…」 23:27：浜風@4-773：「浜風、初めて見ました。」 23:27：叢雲@4-777：「いや、そんなことよりこの部屋があるのはおかしいでしょ！？」 23:28：千歳@2-1632：「CG…じゃないのよね？私も初めて見たわ…」 23:28：浜風@4-773：「あの大きい河はナイル川でしょうか」 23:28：大和@3-1959：「ああああ、私の部屋ー！そしてストックもちゃんとあるー！」 23:28：浜風@4-773：「えじぷとですね。」 23:28：千歳@2-1632：「エジプトね。」 23:29：叢雲@4-777：「エジプトよね……って大和、ストックは計画的に飲みなさいよ！？」 23:29：大和@3-1959：「ともかく細かい事は考えずにしましょう。多分あのスフィンクスとハルナ？、あの２人？が何らかの使命を持ってきたということですし」＞紅茶の缶を開けた！ 23:29：千歳@2-1632：「はぁ…なんだか疲れたわ」　ベッドぺたり 23:29：大和@3-1959：ごきゅごきゅごきゅ 23:30：＊＊：「…失礼する」　（がちゃり 23:30：大和@3-1959：「ぷふぁー、やっぱりアッサムは一気飲みよね～、ってアレ？」 23:30：浜風@4-773：「はいはい、どなたでしょうか」 23:30：叢雲@4-777：「あぁあああもう、経費が……誰！？」 23:31：大和@3-1959：「大丈夫ですよ叢雲さん、ここには３０ケースくらい、って、お客様？」 23:31：＊＊：「この身はエリザベスという、ベスと呼べばいい。それで、卿等が巫女殿に呼ばれた艦娘たちか？」 23:32：叢雲@4-777：「エリザベス？　……アンタ何者よ？」（警戒 23:32：大和@3-1959：「エリザベス・・・英国の方？、そして貴方も艦娘なのかしら？」 23:33：ベス：「卿らと同じ存在にして、異なる位相のもの……だそうだ。巫女殿がいうには、な」 23:33：浜風@4-773：「なんだか凄いことになってきました…」 23:33：千歳@2-1632：「巫女殿ねぇ…私達はまだその巫女殿がよく分かんないんだけど」 23:33：浜風@4-773：「もう何があっても驚きません」 23:33：大和@3-1959：「巫女殿、ですか、まあ卿と呼ばれるほど位は高くありませんが、確かに私達は巫女殿、に呼ばれた艦娘、ですね」 23:34：叢雲@4-777：「それで？　私たちは何でここに呼ばれたのよ？」 23:34：大和@3-1959：「私はこの艦隊の旗艦を務める戦艦、大和でございます、リズ殿、お見知りおきを。」＞ぺこり 23:35：ベス：「…ベスと呼んでくれ、大和殿」 23:35：大和@3-1959：「・・・あら、お気に召しませんでしたか、それは失礼。ベス殿。」 23:37：浜風@4-773：「ということでベスさん？私達はどうすれば？」 23:38：浜風@4-773：「巫女殿にお会い出来るのでしょうか？」 23:38：大和@3-1959：「・・・浜風さん、慌てちゃいけません。」＞ダンボールケースから紅茶の缶を出した！ 23:38：ベス：「…血を吐きすぎて寝込んでいらっしゃる」 23:38：叢雲@4-777：「そもそもその巫女殿が何者かってことよね」（大和の手を抑えつつ 23:38：千歳@2-1632：「…え、血？」 23:39：浜風@4-773：「えっ…それは…」 23:39：大和@3-1959：「・・・提督がいて欲しかったですね、ってあーっ！」＞缶を持って行かれる 23:39：浜風@4-773：「あ、ひょっとして私達を迎えるときに……？」 23:39：叢雲@4-777：「血を吐いて……大和、めっ！」（胃薬を取り出しつつ 23:40：大和@3-1959：「あう～」＞しくしく 23:40：ベス：「…しばらく経てば体調も戻るだろうと、王宮医は云っていた。そのうち会えるだろう」 23:40：大和@3-1959：「う、ううー、で、では気を取り直してベス殿、貴女がここに来た目的は何でしょう？」＞手持ちぶさ 23:41：千歳@2-1632：「はぁ…」（大和を見てため息 23:42：叢雲@4-777：「……ちゃんとしてたら後で紅茶あげるから」（頭押さえつつ 23:42：大和@3-1959：ＣＯＮＤ値　３５＞５５ 23:42：ベス：「…卿等、いや急にできた扉が大和殿たちの部屋と廊下がつながったものでな…　申し訳ない」　 23:42：浜風@4-773：「ああ、急に大和さんがキラキラに」 23:43：大和@3-1959：「そうですか、それでベス殿はこれからどうなさるのです？」＞きらきら 23:45：ベス：「失礼ついでではあるが…紅茶を頂けるだろうか、生憎自分の分を切らしてしまったのだよ」 23:46：浜風@4-773：「英国艦にとって紅茶は生命線と聞きました…」 23:46：大和@3-1959：「それはそれは！紅茶の好きな方に悪い人はいないと言いますわ！ここにはウエッジウッドもマリアージュフレールもありませんが、どうぞ私目のストックを」 23:46：浜風@4-773：「大和さん…分けてあげてはどうでしょう」 23:46：千歳@2-1632：「えっ、そうなの」 23:46：叢雲@4-777：「アンタもか……はぁ、仕方ないわね。大和も飲んでいいわよ」（ため息しつつ紅茶を用意 23:47：大和@3-1959：ＣＯＮＤ値　５５＞７０ 23:47：ベス：「恩に着る…」　COND35→50 23:47：大和@3-1959：「叢雲さん、さすがです、ではベス殿、英国と日本の友好の証です、どうぞ」 23:48：ベス：「……やはり、紅茶はいいな」　（ふぅ 23:49：大和@3-1959：「そうです、そうですね、ベス殿とは仲良く出来そうな気がしますわ−」＞カップズズー 23:49：千歳@2-1632：「まあ…これでいいのかしら」 23:49：叢雲@4-777：「千歳、もう深く考えるのはやめた方がいいわよ」（二杯目を用意 23:49：千歳@2-1632：「それもそうね…」＞叢雲 23:50：千歳@2-1632：「そうだベスさん。お酒はないの？」 23:50：ベス：「酒か、ビールなら馬鹿ほどあるが…必要ならば持って来よう」　（すくっ 23:50：浜風@4-773：「そういえばお月見団子と使わなかったお酒が使わなかっと」 23:51：浜風@4-773：「お月見団子と使わなかったお供え用のお酒がありますよ」 23:51：千歳@2-1632：「ビールがあるのっ！？」がたっ 23:51：千歳@2-1632：「いや、流石にお神酒は飲まないわよ…」 23:52：大和@3-1959：「あら、千歳さんのお酒好きが出ましたね」＞カップズズー 23:52：ベス：「…髭の伍長がチラついて飲めぬのだよ…」（はぁ… 23:53：叢雲@4-777：「千歳、任務中よ？」（にっこり 23:53：大和@3-1959：「叢雲さん、交流も、任務ですよ？」＞カップズズー 23:53：千歳@2-1632：「…………」　汗つー 23:54：ベス：「…変な空気にして、済まぬ」 23:54：大和@3-1959：「まあ、これから作戦に出るわけでもないですし・・・せっかくですからここらで一宴と行きましょうか？」 23:54：叢雲@4-777：「…………羽目を外さない。悪酔いしないと約束するならいいわ」（はぁ 23:55：千歳@2-1632：「ははー、ありがとうございます叢雲様ー」 23:56：GM：そんなこんなで、宴が始まるのであった…　で〆？　(笑) 23:56：大和@3-1959：はーい 23:56：千歳@2-1632：叢雲さんの胃が更に弱りますね間違いない 23:57：叢雲@4-777：まだ大丈夫……まだ……ッ！（ 23:57：浜風@4-773：叢雲さんの胃がエジプトを救うと信じて！ 23:58：大和@3-1959：あんまり詰めると先生の薬がなくなってしまうっ・・・！ 23:59：大和@3-1959：では感情とってシーンカード設置かな？ 00:00：GM：ですね、感情一転づつとってください！ 00:00：大和@3-1959：これは悩むけどなぁ・・・まあ今回はっと 00:00：GM：でもってカードはデフォの遠征を外出に変えたものでセットお願いします 00:01：千歳@2-1632：遠征さんがお亡くなりになりましたね 00:01：叢雲@4-777：エジプトで遠征したら行き倒れそうですしね… 00:01：浜風@4-773：ですねー 00:01：GM：遠征すると、周辺のペルシアとか攻めることになりそう（ガクブル 00:02：浜風@4-773：遠征ってそういう… 00:02：大和@3-1959：なんかありそう 00:02：叢雲@4-777：遠征軍……何も間違ってないな！（ 00:03：千歳@2-1632：うーん 00:03：大和@3-1959：つーことで千歳さんに＋１「やっぱりお互い飲み物は欠かせませんね」 00:03：千歳@2-1632：大和さんに+1　「程々にしてくださいね（自分を棚に上げながら）」 00:04：浜風@4-773：叢雲に+1「胃薬は持ちそうですか……？（小声）」 00:05：叢雲@4-777：浜風さんに＋１　「アンタだけが頼りよ……（とある部分から目を背けつつ）」 00:05：大和@3-1959：・・・どうしてこうなった（驚愕） 00:05：大和@3-1959：シーン設定はメッセージカードで良いんですよね？ 00:05：叢雲@4-777：……すっごいデジャブ！（愕然 00:06：千歳@2-1632：叢雲さん… 00:06：GM：メッセージでお願いします 00:06：GM：っと、カードです　あい 00:06：大和@3-1959：よいしょ 00:07：GM：っと、それからGMに書いた内容ヒチャで送ってください！ 00:08：どどんとふ：「大和@3-1959」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 00:08：GM：これがわからないと、冗談抜きでGMの胃が大破しますので(笑) 00:11：GM：よっしゃ、全員のご意見いただきました…　　 00:11：大和@3-1959：はーい 00:12：GM：今日はここまでといたします。長時間、お疲れ様です！ 00:12：大和@3-1959：お疲れ様でしたー 00:12：浜風@4-773：おつかれさまでした 00:12：千歳@2-1632：お疲れ様でした 00:12：叢雲@4-777：お疲れ様でしたー！ 13:30：GM：点呼開始！ 13:30：千歳@2-1632：準備完了！（1/4） 13:30：大和@3-1959：準備完了！（2/4） 13:30：叢雲@4-777：準備完了！（3/4） 13:30：浜風@4-773：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 13:31：GM：…滅んでしまえええ　と心の中で絶叫しているGMですが気にせず参りましょう 13:31：GM：本日は、よろしくお願いします！ 13:31：大和@3-1959：お願いしますー 13:31：千歳@2-1632：よろしくお願い致します 13:31：浜風@4-773：よろしくお願いします 13:32：叢雲@4-777：よろしくお願いします！ 13:33：GM：さてさて、昨夜のうちにカードを作っていただいたのですが…　三被りしております、変更する方はしてもいいよ？ 13:34：大和@3-1959：うむ・・・変えようかな 13:34：叢雲@4-777：何…だと 13:34：どどんとふ：「大和@3-1959」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 13:34：千歳@2-1632：変更しません 13:34：どどんとふ：「大和@3-1959」がメッセージカードを変更しました 13:34：浜風@4-773：これは… 13:34：大和@3-1959：これで 13:34：浜風@4-773：変えよう 13:34：浜風@4-773：いややめよう 13:34：叢雲@4-777：…変更します 13:34：どどんとふ：「叢雲@4-777」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 13:35：どどんとふ：「叢雲@4-777」がメッセージカードを変更しました 13:35：叢雲@4-777：これで 13:35：GM：キーワード変えた場合はヒチャでこそっと教えてくださいな 13:35：大和@3-1959：キーワードは変えてません 13:36：GM：はーい、了解しました 13:37：GM：ではでは、シーンに入っていきましょうか…　何とかエジプトっぽい演出をねじ込んでくれるとグッドデース！　と先に申し上げて起きますね笑い 13:37：大和@3-1959：カード混ぜ混ぜ？ 13:37：GM：…しまった！？　 13:38：大和@3-1959：初回は行動力の低い私が行きましょう 13:38：大和@3-1959：カード混ぜ混ぜお願いしますです 13:38：叢雲@4-777：ですね、その次は千歳さんですかね 13:38：GM：。。。まじで申し訳ない　 13:38：千歳@2-1632：個性が完成してる私が後詰めでも構いませんよ 13:39：浜風@4-773：それはあるかもしれませんね 13:39：浜風@4-773：＞個性の完成 13:39：浜風@4-773：浜風は生まれたてぴちぴちですし 13:39：千歳@2-1632：生まれたての浜風 13:40：大和@3-1959：ふぅ・・・ 13:41：叢雲@4-777：生まれたままの浜風…？（難聴 13:41：浜風@4-773：えっち○ではないです 13:41：大和@3-1959：何れ完成しそうｗ 13:41：千歳@2-1632：この場合は×えっちなのでは…ｗ 13:42：大和@3-1959：そろったぽい？ 13:42：叢雲@4-777：純粋なままを取るか、色気を取るか… 13:43：GM：ありのままの、浜風ちゃんがいいと思うぜよ 13:43：GM：カードのシャッフルはOKぽいですよ 13:44：大和@3-1959：はーい 13:44：大和@3-1959：では参る！ 13:44：叢雲@4-777：さて…… 13:44：大和@3-1959：これだ！ 13:44：GM：・・・金剛デース！ 13:44：叢雲@4-777：！？（カン☆コーン 13:45：大和@3-1959：メッセージが出ないけどまあいいや 13:45：浜風@4-773：唐突にくる金剛ちゃん 13:45：大和@3-1959：evkt さてさてー KanColle : 交流イベント表(8) → いいまちがえ：《ばか／魅力８》で判定。（着任p221） 13:45：千歳@2-1632：おやおや 13:45：叢雲@4-777：これは… 13:45：浜風@4-773：金剛ちゃんを言い間違えます 13:45：GM：な…なんだてー（ 13:46：浜風@4-773：強いけどRPがめんどくさいイベント代表ですねこれは… 13:46：大和@3-1959：まあこれはやりやすいかなぁ、個人的には美味しいイベント 13:46：大和@3-1959：つーことでベス殿に登場だ！ 13:46：GM：はーい 13:46：大和@3-1959：大和はエリザベスの部屋のドアをたたく 13:47：ベス：「…何方か？」 13:47：大和@3-1959：「ベス殿、大和でございます。ちょっとお話ししたいことがありまして・・・」 13:48：ベス：「わざわざ、この身の部屋まで来ていただき恐縮だ…さぁ、入ってくれ」 13:48：大和@3-1959：「それでは、失礼しますね−」＞ドアを開ける 13:49：ベス：「何も無いが、寛いでくれ」 13:49：大和@3-1959：「ベス殿、実はベス殿に聞きたいことがございまして・・・、あこれは粗茶でございます」＞フォションのペットボトルを差し出す 13:49：ベス：「何から何まで忝い…して、要件とは？」 13:50：大和@3-1959：「はい、ベス殿はイギリスの戦艦・・・ということでご存知かどうか聞きたいのですが 13:50：叢雲@4-777：（無言の家計簿記入 13:50：大和@3-1959：かつてヴィッカー社という造船会社があったことをご存知でしょうか？」 13:51：ベス：「…かつて、だと？　……成るほど、卿、いや大和殿はこの身よりもさらに未来から招かれたのか」 13:52：ベス：「知るも何も、この身の艤装はそのヴィっカースが作ったものも多いぞ」 13:52：大和@3-1959：「・・・まあ、そういうことにしておきましょう。で、ベス殿の妹、にあたる戦艦が日本に来たことをご存知でしょうか？」 13:53：ベス：「勿論、ほんの十年前までは貴国とは有意義な同盟関係を結んでいたのだから。彼女…たしかコンゴウだったか？　知らないわけでもない」 13:54：大和@3-1959：「ふむ・・・そうですね、その高速戦艦なのですが、日本では合計４隻存在しているのです」 13:55：大和@3-1959：「そして、その高速戦艦の長女、榛名なんですが・・・」 13:55：浜風@4-773：（あれ？なんかおかしいような……？） 13:56：ベス：「…ほぉ（目が鋭くなる」 13:56：大和@3-1959：「実は、私達とベス殿が邂逅した謎の巫女殿、いえ艦娘が、その榛名、の様な気がするのです」 13:57：大和@3-1959：「やけに英語を交えて話す態度、間違いなく英国帰りの彼女に違いないのではと。」 13:57：大和@3-1959：「それで、ベス殿にも、確認したくなりまして・・・」 13:58：ベス：「…大和殿、失礼ながらご指摘申し上げる…　榛名はコンゴウ型の三番艦だと記憶しているのだが」 13:59：浜風@4-773：（あっ） 13:59：大和@3-1959：「あ、ん、え、ん、あ、あ、あれ？！」 13:59：大和@3-1959：ということで判定だ！ 13:59：叢雲@4-777：（……ふぅん、それを知ってるなら本物ね） 14:00：GM：OKOK…では、何か提案はありマスカ？ 14:00：大和@3-1959：ド級戦艦の意地を張る「負けず嫌い」が出るのではないかと考えるのであります！ 14:01：GM：ほむ…　では、後のRPに期待して承認いたします 14:01：大和@3-1959：やったー！ 14:01：大和@3-1959：では判定　＜負けず嫌い＞直上　修正無し 14:01：大和@3-1959：行きます 14:01：GM：どうぞ～ 14:01：大和@3-1959：2d6 あ、え、えーと KanColle : (2D6) → 41,3 → 4 14:02：大和@3-1959：おうふいきなりかよ 14:02：大和@3-1959：振り直します 14:02：叢雲@4-777：（大和の行動力消費だとトラウマが… 14:02：大和@3-1959：大和@3-1959の行動力を-1(1d6->1)した（行動力：8->7） 14:02：大和@3-1959：せふせふ 14:02：浜風@4-773：セーフ 14:02：大和@3-1959：では改めて 14:03：大和@3-1959：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 83,5 → 8 → 成功 14:03：大和@3-1959：おっけー 14:03：GM：ぐっど！ 14:03：叢雲@4-777：せ、せーふ……（がくぶる 14:03：大和@3-1959：ということで後続のＲＰ行きまーす 14:04：GM：どうぞー！ 14:04：大和@3-1959：「あ、あ、え、えーとって・・・あっ」 14:04：大和@3-1959：＞側にいる叢雲さんに寄って小声で話す 14:04：叢雲@4-777：「……何よ？」（小声 14:05：大和@3-1959：（叢雲さん、この間の艦娘って榛名って言ってましたよね？） 14:05：大和@3-1959：（あれ、英語しゃべってたから一番艦じゃないの？！） 14:06：叢雲@4-777：（アンタね……一番艦はアンタと同じ紅茶呑みの金剛でしょ）ため息 14:06：大和@3-1959：（蒼白） 14:06：浜風@4-773：（頭を抱える） 14:07：大和@3-1959：・・・高速思考中・・・ 14:07：大和@3-1959：そして 14:07：大和@3-1959：「あ、えーとベス殿、確かにベス殿の言われるとおり榛名は三番艦でございました！」 14:08：大和@3-1959：「い、いや私の紅茶仲間である金剛は所謂レディでして・・・」 14:08：大和@3-1959：「まるでベス殿のような方ですし、正に「卿」と言われるほどのフォーマルな方なのでつい間違えてしまい・・・」 14:09：叢雲@4-777：（フォーマル……レディ……？）　首かしげつつ 14:09：大和@3-1959：「いやはやお恥ずかしい限りです、お目汚し大変失礼いたしました。」＞ぺこっ 14:09：ベス：「…大和殿、勘違いは誰にでもある。気に病む必要はない」 14:10：大和@3-1959：「流石ベス殿ですね、淑女とは正に貴女のことでございます、不肖大和、今後もベス殿を見習っていきたいですわー！」 14:10：ベス：「巫女殿…いや、榛名殿はご自分の姉に憧れて英語を学んだと仰っていた」 14:11：大和@3-1959：「さすがフォーマルな姉を持つと妹も違うモノでございますね！」 14:11：浜風@4-773：（ベスさんが大人で助かった……） 14:11：大和@3-1959：「ということでお茶に致しましょう、叢雲さん、浜風さん、あと千歳さんもご一緒にしましょうか」 14:12：叢雲@4-777：「まったく、調子いいんだから…」（準備しつつ 14:12：ベス：「…相伴に阿須からさせて頂こうか」 14:13：大和@3-1959：「もちろんだ歓迎ですわ、ベス殿！（顔が多少ひきつっている）」 14:13：ベス：「…淑女を目指すなら、まずは背筋からと心得るとよい」 14:14：大和@3-1959：「あ、は、はい！」びしぃ！ 14:14：浜風@4-773：「ではお茶を運びましょう」 14:14：千歳@2-1632：「（忙しない旗艦だこと）」　やや離れて見守りつつ 14:14：大和@3-1959：機転で回避は出来たものの、レディとはほど遠い戦艦なのであった・・・ 14:14：大和@3-1959：糸冬 14:18：大和@3-1959：ということでシーン達成だから叢雲さん、千歳さん、浜風さんは私宛に感情値＋１だー！ 14:18：千歳@2-1632：そのままで+1 14:19：浜風@4-773：「大きい猫さんですね」＋１ 14:19：叢雲@4-777：大和さんに＋１　「胃が痛い…なんか既視感が？」 14:30：GM：ちょっと表を進めますね 14:30：浜風@4-773：はい 14:31：GM：ベスも含めた五人でお茶会をしていた皆さん 14:32：＊＊：「ご歓談中しつれいします」 14:33：叢雲@4-777：「？」（お菓子屋やお代わりを補給しつつ 14:33：大和@3-1959：「あら、お客様？」＞カップズズー 14:33：千歳@2-1632：「？」（ちらっ） 14:34：浜風@4-773：「どなたでしょうか？」 14:34：＊＊：「巫女殿の御容態が快方に向かっていますことを王宮医一同で確認しましたこと、ご報告にあがりました。」 14:34：大和@3-1959：「ベス殿、この方は王宮の方？」＞カップズズー 14:35：ベス：「あぁ、そうだ。ポリュボス、確かに承った」 14:37：ポリュボス：「時間が取れるときに、王宮に参られますようお願いいたします…これで、私めは失礼いたします」 14:38：浜風@4-773：「なるほど」 14:38：浜風@4-773：「早速向かいますか？」 14:39：大和@3-1959：「・・・行かれましたか、ということはあの巫女殿、榛名に話が聞けそうですね。」 14:39：叢雲@4-777：「王宮って、王様に謁見するってこと？」（片付け 14:39：大和@3-1959：「ベス殿交え一度向かった方がこの先の事を考える意味でも良いかと。どうでしょう？」＞かっぷずずー 14:39：千歳@2-1632：「何がどうなってるか未だはっきりしないものね、行きましょ」 14:40：大和@3-1959：「ベス殿、よろしいですか？」 14:40：ベス：「今すぐ行くというならば、この身が案内しよう…ただし、礼儀上王宮が先になってしまうだろうが…」 14:41：大和@3-1959：「構いませぬ。では皆さん、参りましょうか」＞カップをテーブルに置く 14:41：叢雲@4-777：「ま、そうなるわよね」（片付け終了 14:43：浜風@4-773：「では行きましょうか」 14:43：GM：さて、ベスにつれられて王宮に行くことになった皆さん 14:43：GM：幾つもの篝火が轟々と焚かれ武装した今で言うところの儀仗兵たちが道の左右に並びます 14:44：大和@3-1959：「・・・まるで外交儀礼というか、観艦式でもこんな雰囲気はないですね」 14:45：浜風@4-773：「…緊張しますね。浜風、正装の方がよかったでしょうか……？」 14:45：千歳@2-1632：「やっぱり本物なのねー…（小声）」 14:46：GM：黄金をはじめとした貴金属、大理石などの艶やかな石材で作られた宮殿の玉座には年若い…っていうかショタな王様が座していらっしゃいます。 14:46：叢雲@4-777：「……随分と若い王様ね」（小声 14:46：大和@3-1959：「アレが王様？いえファラオでしょうか。流石にエジプトだけに若いですね」 14:47：浜風@4-773：「……（んー？エジプトの少年王って…）」 14:47：浜風@4-773：「……（いや、まさかそんなことはないですね）」 14:47：千歳@2-1632：「随分と可愛らしい王様なのね（小声）」 14:48：ベス：「ファラオ様にいたりましては、本日もご機嫌麗しく・・・」　（膝を突く 14:49：大和@3-1959：「え、あ、はい！王様、この度はお日柄良くご拝謁を賜り、恐悦至極に存じます。」 14:49：大和@3-1959：（後は適当で良いから）＞横に耳打ち 14:50：浜風@4-773：「……（無言で膝をつく」 14:50：トゥトアンクアメン：「堅苦しい挨拶なぞ無用と何度申せばよい、エリザベス！」 14:51：千歳@2-1632：「…あら？」　尽きかけた膝を途中で止め 14:51：大和@3-1959：（うぁあ本物だぁ・・・）（汗） 14:51：ベス：「いえ、陛下は陛下であるがゆえに…」 14:51：千歳@2-1632：（大和さん、これはどういう状況…？） 14:52：浜風@4-773：「……（下手に喋ったら殺られるっ！）」 14:52：叢雲@4-777：（何か変な空気ね？） 14:52：浜風@4-773：「……（ここは状況が動くまで黙っていましょう…）」 14:52：大和@3-1959：（皆さん、言葉遣いはしっかりね、無礼だと首ちょんパですよ・・・）（汗） 14:52：大和@3-1959：（とりあえずまずは私が何とかします、皆さんは適当に頷いてて下さい）（滝汗） 14:52：トゥトアンクアメン：「そこでよせ！　その方ら、四人のものも、榛名殿が招きし娘たちなるや？」 14:53：大和@3-1959：「はっ！陛下、我等４名、その榛名に招かれし者にございます。」＞ペコリ 14:53：大和@3-1959：（みんなもっ！）＞小声で 14:54：叢雲@4-777：「……（無言のお辞儀）」 14:54：浜風@4-773：「……（無言の最敬礼）」 14:54：千歳@2-1632：（こういうの苦手だわ…）　（倣ってお辞儀 14:55：トゥトアンクアメン：「知って折るかも知れぬが名乗ろう！余はトゥトアンクアメ、当代のファラオなるぞ」 14:55：トゥトアンクアメン：「異界からの客人たちよ、よくぞ参った!」 14:56：大和@3-1959：「陛下、これはご無礼致しました。私目は大和にございます。他叢雲、浜風、千歳にございます。」 14:57：浜風@4-773：「……（トゥト・アンク・アメン……？）」 14:58：浜風@4-773：「……（Tutankhamen……？）」 14:58：叢雲@4-777：「……（どうかしたの浜風？）」 14:58：浜風@4-773：「……（ツタンカーメン……？少年ファラオ……？あっ！）」 14:58：大和@3-1959：（読み方はトゥトアン・クアメンですねぇ浜風さん） 14:58：浜風@4-773：「……（あわわわ）」 14:58：浜風@4-773：「……（黄金マスクマンですよ！叢雲さん）」 14:59：浜風@4-773：「……（ゴールドマンです）」 14:59：叢雲@4-777：（え、蝙蝠だけが知っている奴？）＞昭和感 14:59：浜風@4-773：「……（ツタンカーメンですよこの人！）」 14:59：大和@3-1959：（黄金バットじゃないですよ・・・） 15:00：千歳@2-1632：「（？）」 15:00：叢雲@4-777：（冗談よ。……って、この王様があのツタンカーメン！？） 15:00：浜風@4-773：（多分） 15:00：叢雲@4-777：（……いよいよもって夢物語ね） 15:01：トゥトアンクアメン：「エリザベス…余は彼女等に拙いことでもしたのであろうか？」 15:02：ベス：「……いえ、陛下。陛下に落ち度はございません」 15:02：大和@3-1959：（しらぬ・・・止めておきましょう） 15:03：トゥトアンクアメン：「ならばよい…其の方等をハルナに招かせたのは他でもない…其の方等の助力が必要なのだ」 15:04：大和@3-1959：「陛下、我々が陛下の手助け、とおっしゃいますと？」 15:05：トゥトアンクアメン：「余の父、先王が妃に誑かされて召喚してしまった白黒の生物どもを討滅して欲しいのだ。」 15:06：叢雲@4-777：「……（白黒の生物？）」 15:06：大和@3-1959：「白黒の生き物・・・それはどのようなお姿に？」 15:06：浜風@4-773：（白黒の生物…？パンダ？） 15:06：千歳@2-1632：「（パンダって中国だった気がするわ、浜風）」 15:07：浜風@4-773：（でもパンダがエジプトで暴れてたらなんか危機感ありませんか？） 15:07：千歳@2-1632：（あっ、本当。それもそうね） 15:08：叢雲@4-777：（それは……怖いわね、いろいろな意味で） 15:08：トゥトアンクアメン：「ふむ、このようなものだと報告を受けておる」 15:08：千歳@2-1632：「…………」 15:08：白黒の生き物：＊ 15:09：大和@3-1959：（絵を見ながら）「なるほど・・・、確かに」 15:09：浜風@4-773：「深海棲艦ですか…」 15:09：大和@3-1959：（深海棲艦まで流れ着いているとはね） 15:09：浜風@4-773：「なるほど確かに我々艦娘の出番ですねこれは…」 15:09：叢雲@4-777：「……召喚、って言ってたわよね？」 15:09：千歳@2-1632：「えっ、深海棲艦！？」 15:09：大和@3-1959：「これは確かに異形の生物、陛下やナイルの民では荷が重ぅございます。」 15:10：トゥトアンクアメン：「エリザベスからその呼び名は聞いておる…　父はこの生物に乗って地中海を疾走しておられたのだが…余の言うことは聞かぬ」 15:10：大和@3-1959：「この生物の討伐の任、是非私共お任せ下さい、必ずや討ち果たしてご覧に入れましょう！」 15:11：トゥトアンクアメン：「頼もしき言葉だな！無論、其の方らにただ働きなどさせぬ。」 15:11：トゥトアンクアメン：「この地に滞在する間、余が名の下に保証を与える。迷惑料として飲み食いは幾らでもしてよい。」 15:12：千歳@2-1632：（ガタッ 15:12：叢雲@4-777：「！？」（ガタッ 15:12：トゥトアンクアメン：「更に、この生物どもを討滅してくれた暁には金を一塊を各自に与えようではないか。」 15:12：大和@3-1959：「これはこれは・・・陛下の太陽にも等しき思し召し、誠に感謝申し上げます。是非とも我等にお任せ下さいませ。」 15:12：浜風@4-773：（うわあ、なんだか凄いことになっちゃったぞ） 15:13：大和@3-1959：「ラーのご加護が陛下と我等にあらんことを。」＞おじぎ 15:13：叢雲@4-777：（これで、これで経費が浮く……っ！）ふるふる 15:13：トゥトアンクアメン：「うむ、汝等が働きに期待しておる」 15:14：大和@3-1959：「それと陛下、この異形の生物を討ち果たすには巫女殿からお話しを聞きとうございます。」 15:15：トゥトアンクアメン：「当然だろう、ハルナも其の方らに会いたがっておる、いってやるがよかろう」 15:16：大和@3-1959：「陛下の思し召し、恐悦至極に存じます。次に戻りし際は吉報をお持ち致します。陛下は座してお待ちの程。」 15:16：大和@3-1959：（ベス殿、榛名のいる場所への案内を） 15:16：トゥトアンクアメン：「吉報をまっておるぞ！」 15:17：ベス：「…はっ、では大和殿…こちらへ」： 15:17：大和@3-1959：「はい、それでは陛下、我等はこれにて。」＞ぺこり 15:17：大和@3-1959：（みんなもお辞儀してっ！）＞小声で 15:17：叢雲@4-777：「……（無言のお辞儀）」 15:17：浜風@4-773：「……（深々とお辞儀）」 15:18：千歳@2-1632：「（はぁ…）」　倣って（ｒｙ 15:18：大和@3-1959：といってベス殿に付いていくぞ 15:19：ベス：「……巫女殿、ベスだ」 15:19：ハルナ：「お…お入りクダサイ」 15:19：大和@3-1959：「それでは失礼しますね」 15:20：浜風@4-773：「失礼いたします。」 15:20：叢雲@4-777：「失礼するわよ」 15:20：GM：げっそーりして、やつれた日本のシャーマン風の格好の女の子が座っています 15:20：千歳@2-1632：「何だか疲れたわ…お邪魔します」 15:21：大和@3-1959：「・・・ふう、もうこういうの慣れていないのに・・・」とどこからか２Ｌのペットボトルを出した！ 15:21：ハルナ：「はは…ここでは楽にしてクダサイ。」 15:21：大和@3-1959：ごきゅごきゅごきゅごきゅごきゅ＞半分無くなったぞ 15:22：大和@3-1959：「貴方が高速戦艦、榛名ね？一応初めましてなのかしら。」 15:22：叢雲@4-777：「……本当に榛名なの？」王宮宛の経費届作成しながら 15:22：浜風@4-773：「金剛型特有の巫女っぽい服装ではありますね」 15:23：ハルナ：「榛名自身、これが夢であって欲しいと願ってやまないデスけれど…　現実デスよ」 15:24：浜風@4-773：「というかなんで榛名さんはこんな所で巫女やってるでしょうか？」 15:25：ハルナ：「…えっと、話せば色々と長くなるのデスが…　ある神様の巫女に無理矢理されて数ヶ月たったぐらいのときに、その神様からこの時代に放り投げられた…というのが一番早い説明にナリマス」 15:25：大和@3-1959：「つまり神様に色々とアウトソースされ続けている、と」＞ごくごく 15:26：浜風@4-773：「神様も適当ですね…」 15:26：叢雲@4-777：「……無茶苦茶ね」　経費届作成完了（一枚目 15:26：ハルナ：「はは…そ、う…デスね」 15:27：大和@3-1959：「ということは、深海棲艦もそれに釣られて来た、と言う事ですか？」＞ごくごく 15:27：千歳@2-1632：「叢雲ちゃん、ここでぐらい休んでも良いんじゃない…？」＞経理届 15:27：叢雲@4-777：「……まだ苦しそうじゃないの。薬なら色々あるからわけてあげるわよ？」（八意印の薬箱取り出しつつ 15:27：浜風@4-773：「深海棲艦が先か艦娘が先か……卵が先か鶏が先かみたいな感じしますが」 15:28：ハルナ：「いえ…ハルナはむしろ深海棲艦の後に来たようです…　あっ、ありがとう御座いマス…」 15:28：叢雲@4-777：「……もうこれが習慣になってきてるのよ」（遠い目 15:29：千歳@2-1632：「そう…」（察したような目） 15:29：大和@3-1959：「ともかく、王様から深海棲艦討伐の命を受けました。なので・・・」 15:29：浜風@4-773：「なるほどー」 15:29：大和@3-1959：「そいつらの居場所を教えて欲しいのですが」＞ごくごく 15:29：ハルナ：「はい…これで、ハルナの役目も一区切りがつきました」 15:31：ハルナ：「居場所…なのですが、その…大変言いにくいのデスが…　現在の王の父君がお造りになられた神殿周辺に出没していると聞いてマス」 15:32：大和@3-1959：「神殿？勿論海に浮かぶ島ですよね？」＞ゴクゴク 15:32：叢雲@4-777：「神殿……大和、一応遠慮はしなさいよ？」 15:32：ハルナ：「いえ…それが、ナイル川の下流で…」 15:32：大和@3-1959：「えーだってだってあんな立ちまわりしたらー」 15:33：大和@3-1959：「あー、え、おほん。ナイル川の下流ですか、まあ海に近い所ではありますね。」 15:34：ハルナ：「今のところ…先王を慕ってか海も川も我が物顔で暴走しているだけなので実質被害はまったく無いのですけれど…」 15:35：大和@3-1959：「でも王様、「俺の親父のレコがあいつら呼び出してウザい」とか言ってましたよ？」＞ごくごく 15:35：浜風@4-773：「砲撃とかはしてない感じですか…」 15:36：叢雲@4-777：「襲われたりもしてないってこと？」（紅茶を押さえつつ 15:36：大和@3-1959：（必死に取り戻そうとする） 15:36：ハルナ：「砲撃や空爆は勿論…　あっ、でも現王の出した討伐兵に対しては虐殺的攻撃を行ったと…」 15:36：大和@3-1959：「はんげきーしたらーやりかえすーってやつですーかー」＞必死に取りもどそうとする 15:37：叢雲@4-777：「自己防衛はするってことね。まったく面倒なんだから…」（「待て」をしながら 15:37：大和@3-1959：しゅんとしてる 15:37：浜風@4-773：「そうなると結局我々で対応するしか…」 15:37：浜風@4-773：「なんか親玉みたいなのは居ないんでしょうか？」 15:39：叢雲@4-777：待て継続中（胃と頭を押さえながら 15:39：ハルナ：「えっと…親玉は多分、先王が信仰してましたアカン神だという可能性がありマス…」 15:40：浜風@4-773：「えっ…それは…」 15:40：大和@3-1959：「アカン神・・・聞いた事がないですね」 15:40：叢雲@4-777：「神様が相手ってこと？」 15:40：浜風@4-773：「ついに艦娘は神殺しをすることになるのでしょうか……。浜風、恐れ多のいています…」 15:40：千歳@2-1632：「いよいよ訳がわからないんだけど…」 15:41：大和@3-1959：「・・・まあ、神託や召喚するのであれば、いずれにせよ祭壇と祭祀が必要ですし、その神殿に行って見るしか無いですね」 15:42：大和@3-1959：＞紅茶に視線を落としつつ 15:42：ハルナ：「私と…ベスさんの二人で砲撃したことがあるのデスけれど…弾着が狙いよりも早くてデスね…」 15:42：叢雲@4-777：「狙いよりも早い？　障壁でもあるっていうの？」 15:42：叢雲@4-777：＞経理届とにらめっこしつつ 15:43：ハルナ：「多分…そうだと思いマス。皆さん、その件も踏まえて、この度の討伐の儀、お願いシマス…」　（土下座 15:44：千歳@2-1632：「それは良いんだけど、榛名」 15:44：大和@3-1959：「・・・まあ、神官が何か仕掛けているんでしょう。気には留めておくべきですね」＞じー 15:44：浜風@4-773：「浜風かんばります。」 15:45：ハルナ：「は…はい？」 15:45：千歳@2-1632：「貴女が私達を喚び出したのよね？」 15:45：叢雲@4-777：「……」＞思考中 15:45：ハルナ：「…はい、勝手にお連れしマシタ…」 15:46：千歳@2-1632：「それは別にいいんだけど…帰れるの？」 15:47：大和@3-1959：「・・・」＞じー 15:47：ハルナ：「大丈夫です、今のハルナは完全にシーナ様と親和してますので…」 15:48：千歳@2-1632：ほっ 15:48：叢雲@4-777：「シーナ様？　それがアンタをここに送った神様なの？」 15:48：ハルナ：「あの時間に、あの月夜の海にお戻し…ごほっ…出来マスのでご安心クダサイ」 15:49：浜風@4-773：「ところで榛名さんは大丈夫なんでしょうか？」 15:49：千歳@2-1632：「良かった、安心したわ」 15:49：大和@3-1959：「・・・そうですか、ともかく叢雲さん、提督のお薬置いていってあげて下さい。」 15:49：浜風@4-773：「先程からお辛そうですが」 15:50：ハルナ：「い、いえ…これぐらいは、いつも通りなのでご心配には及びマセン」 15:50：大和@3-1959：「余り長居すると榛名の容態にも関わりそうですし、そろそろ戻りましょうか」 15:50：叢雲@4-777：「無理しちゃダメよ。効きそうなのを見繕っておくけど、足りなかったら言いなさい。すぐに渡すわ」 15:52：ハルナ：「ハルナは大丈夫ですカラ…必要なときはお声がけクダサイ。必ず力になりますノデ…こほっ」 15:53：千歳@2-1632：「まっ、お大事に。こっちこそなにか欲しい物があれば持ってくるわ」 15:53：大和@3-1959：「では榛名、私達はこれで。・・・お大事に。」 15:53：叢雲@4-777：「お大事にね」＞榛名に薬を、大和に適量のペットボトル渡しつつ 15:53：浜風@4-773：「お大事に…」 15:53：千歳@2-1632：（耳打ちで、「お酒とかも遠慮せずにね」と残して退室 15:54：大和@3-1959：グッとガッツポーズ＞一瞬 15:54：ベス：黙って一礼をして立ち去る 15:54：叢雲@4-777：（……今、千歳が何か言ってたような？） 15:54：ベス：「大和殿…多少の弁えは持つほうがよかろう」 15:55：大和@3-1959：「・・・お見違えでは（棒読み）」 15:55：ベス：「ならばよし…違えば直すといい」 15:56：GM：…　って、なわけでエジプト王と巫女様にご挨拶できました！ 15:56：大和@3-1959：サブ任務か？！ 15:56：叢雲@4-777：そういえば！（サブ任務 15:57：GM：王様からは支度として、フルーツミックスを各自ひとつずつ差し入れ　（なおアイス扱い 15:57：浜風@4-773：やったー 15:57：大和@3-1959：おうおう 15:57：GM：榛名からは思い出の品　として、髪結いの紐を旗艦の大和ちゃんにお渡しします 15:57：叢雲@4-777：わーい 15:58：大和@3-1959：やりー 15:59：大和@3-1959：ということで浜風さんかな？ 16:00：GM：次の方、カード引く用意をば～ 16:00：浜風@4-773：はーう 16:00：浜風@4-773：1d3 左から KanColle : (1D3) → 3 16:01：叢雲@4-777：さて… 16:01：浜風@4-773：交流「パピルス作り」 16:01：浜風@4-773：だそうです 16:01：GM：パピルス～パピルス～るるる 16:01：大和@3-1959：かぶったかー 16:01：浜風@4-773：EVKT パピルス！ KanColle : 交流イベント表(8) → いいまちがえ：《ばか／魅力８》で判定。（着任p221） 16:02：浜風@4-773：被ってる！ 16:02：大和@3-1959：しかも同じだー 16:02：GM：被った!? 16:02：浜風@4-773：被ってる！ 16:02：叢雲@4-777：いやいやいやｗ 16:02：千歳@2-1632：まあ、そうなるな 16:02：浜風@4-773：うーんこの 16:02：大和@3-1959：まあ感情が集まるから無駄ではないけど・・・ 16:02：浜風@4-773：では 16:02：浜風@4-773：帰り道にパピルス造りを目撃します 16:03：浜風@4-773：「これは…」 16:03：GM：了解です 16:03：浜風@4-773：「有名な…」 16:03：浜風@4-773：「カルパス…」 16:03：浜風@4-773：「紙の代わりのあれですね…」 16:03：浜風@4-773：「浜風、感動です」 16:04：叢雲@4-777：「……名前、違わない？」 16:04：千歳@2-1632：「カルパス、美味しいわよね」 16:04：浜風@4-773：「カルパス……」 16:04：千歳@2-1632：「………うん？」 16:04：浜風@4-773：「あぅｔ」 16:04：＊＊：「らっしゃい！うちは本屋だぞ 16:04：浜風@4-773：「……」 16:04：浜風@4-773：さて浜風はこの空気をごまかせるか！ 16:04：浜風@4-773：なんで判定すればいいでしょう！ 16:05：大和@3-1959：肉＞直球 16:05：GM：はんていれっつゴー　GMからの提案はおしゃべりですが、何か提案ありますか？ 16:06：大和@3-1959：紙だけに読書とか・・・発見必要だけど 16:06：大和@3-1959：あとは肉だけに食べ物とか＞しつこい 16:07：浜風@4-773：うーん先に発見していいですかね 16:07：GM：どうぞどうぞう 16:07：浜風@4-773：規律発見して読書に掛けて見ましょう 16:07：浜風@4-773：1d6 (あせるな浜風…こういうときこそ規律がだいじだ…) KanColle : (1D6) → 4 16:07：浜風@4-773：だめみたいですね 16:08：叢雲@4-777：うーん 16:08：千歳@2-1632：駄目みたいですね 16:08：浜風@4-773：では、外国暮らしでごまかしましょう 16:08：大和@3-1959：仕方ないですな 16:09：浜風@4-773：良いですかね？外国ぐらし 16:09：GM：OK、承認です 16:09：大和@3-1959：最悪叢雲さんからの感情があるし 16:09：浜風@4-773：では、スタイルから1マス 16:10：浜風@4-773：目標値6のかぶり修正−1です 16:10：浜風@4-773：2d6-1>=6 「えっと…その…」 KanColle : (2D6-1>=6) → 31,2＋-1 → 2 → 失敗 16:10：浜風@4-773：振り直し 16:10：浜風@4-773：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 16:10：叢雲@4-777：出目が低い… 16:11：浜風@4-773：2d6-1>=6 「これはですね…」（たぷたぷ KanColle : (2D6-1>=6) → 63,3＋-1 → 5 → 失敗 16:11：浜風@4-773：叢雲さん！ 16:11：叢雲@4-777：声援行きます！ 16:11：叢雲@4-777：「日本とエジプトだし、間違うこともあるわよ。気にしないでいいんじゃない？」 16:12：浜風@4-773：「パピルス！パピルスです！」 16:13：浜風@4-773：「けっしてカルパスではありません！」 16:13：叢雲@4-777：「はいはい、そんなに必死にならなくても間違いくらい誰にでもあるわよ」（なでなで 16:13：千歳@2-1632：「そうよね、カルパスはお肉だもの」 16:14：浜風@4-773：「うう……（////）」 16:14：千歳@2-1632：「それで、パピルスって何なの？（無知）」 16:14：叢雲@4-777：「この 16:15：叢雲@4-777：訂正　「この呑兵衛は……昔の紙のことでしょ」 16:15：浜風@4-773：「紙の代わりですよ…」 16:15：千歳@2-1632：「そうなんだ…良く知ってるのねー、お姉さん関心」 16:15：浜風@4-773：「というか、紙のご先祖さまみたいなもんですね」 16:16：＊＊：「今流行の、ラノベも全巻そろってるぞ～　らっしゃーい」 16:16：浜風@4-773：「ラノベあるんだ…」 16:16：叢雲@4-777：「この本屋の時空ねじれてない！？」 16:16：浜風@4-773：「一つおみやげに買っていきましょうか」 16:17：千歳@2-1632：「いや買うって…」 16:17：千歳@2-1632：「お金はどうするの」 16:17：浜風@4-773：「すいませんこの「とある魔法の劣等生の英雄超電磁砲」ください」 16:17：＊＊：「異世界からきたお姫様と、将軍に降りかかる試練とは!?　さぁ～かってらっしゃーい」 16:18：叢雲@4-777：「物々交換でいいならお酒とか茶葉とか……」（経理届取り出しつつ 16:18：浜風@4-773：「領収書は王宮の方に…」 16:20：千歳@2-1632：「なんだ、王宮につけておいてもらえるんだ。私も何か買おうかな…」 16:20：＊＊：「おうよ！これが代物だ、嬢ちゃん」 16:20：叢雲@4-777：「地図とか海図とかあるなら買っておこうかしら」 16:20：浜風@4-773：てっててー 16:21：叢雲@4-777：（物色中… 16:23：浜風@4-773：こんな感じでしょうか？ 16:24：GM：ですね 16:24：GM：シーン報酬として、浜風ちゃんへ感情をあげるんだ！ 16:24：大和@3-1959：はーい 16:25：叢雲@4-777：そのまま＋１です 16:25：大和@3-1959：じゃあ浜風さんに＋１　いやはや、またお世話になりますね 16:25：千歳@2-1632：ET 敢えて KanColle : 感情表(3) → たのしい（プラス）／こわい（マイナス） 16:25：千歳@2-1632：楽しい、ですね 16:29：千歳@2-1632：それでは次でしょうかね 16:30：GM：ですです、次のシーンプレイヤーはだーれだ？ 16:30：千歳@2-1632：ではお先に 16:30：叢雲@4-777：どぞどぞ 16:30：千歳@2-1632：【外出】 「砂漠の夜」 16:31：千歳@2-1632：ETGT KanColle : 外出イベント表(7) → 外食：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《索敵／航海４》で判定。（建造弐p136） 16:31：GM：中近東っぽい 16:31：叢雲@4-777：アラビアンナイトかな？ 16:31：浜風@4-773：砂漠の夜で外食 16:31：浜風@4-773：大丈夫……？ 16:31：GM：宗教が違うからなぁ… 16:32：大和@3-1959：き、きっとオアシスでの食事なんだよ（震え声） 16:32：千歳@2-1632：＞「今日は”砂漠の夜”なメニューを食べたい気分！」 16:32：千歳@2-1632：どういうことだ… 16:32：大和@3-1959：砂漠料理・・・とはなんだろうな 16:33：GM：…王宮で晩餐に預かるとか？ 16:33：叢雲@4-777：神殿を探索しつつエジプトチックな料理、とか……？ 16:33：浜風@4-773：かなー？ 16:33：千歳@2-1632：どこか飲み屋を探しましょう 16:34：大和@3-1959：ラノベがあるから飲み屋も有るな絶対（笑） 16:34：千歳@2-1632：或いは兵士の詰め所か…賑やかな場所を 16:35：GM：都市部は何でもあるぞ～ 16:35：GM：因みに、先王が造った神殿周辺は若干寂れてるぞ 16:35：千歳@2-1632：「お酒…どこかに飲み屋…」　ふらー 16:36：千歳@2-1632：迷子にならずに都市部にたどり着けるかで判定…ですかね 16:37：GM：では、海図の判定をGMは提案します 16:37：千歳@2-1632：この千歳は果たして地図を見ているのだろうか… 16:37：叢雲@4-777：さっき叢雲が買った地図を読み解けるかが勝負か… 16:38：千歳@2-1632：まあ、海図は得意なのですが 16:38：千歳@2-1632：退却から2です 16:39：千歳@2-1632：2d>=7 「あの地図だと…こっちの方角？」 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 31,2 → 3 → 失敗 16:39：千歳@2-1632：判定再挑戦：千歳@2-1632の行動力を-6(1d6->6)点。　（行動力：13->7） 16:39：大和@3-1959：ちょっと痛い 16:39：千歳@2-1632：2d>=7 海図は得意だから（震え声） KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 63,3 → 6 → 失敗 16:39：大和@3-1959：出します？ 16:40：千歳@2-1632：3度めの正直といいますし大丈夫ですよ多分 16:40：大和@3-1959：はーい 16:40：千歳@2-1632：判定再挑戦：千歳@2-1632の行動力を-6(1d6->6)点。　（行動力：7->1） 16:40：浜風@4-773：千歳さん 16:40：GM：・・・がりぃぃ 16:40：千歳@2-1632：2d>=7 ふふっ KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 71,6 → 7 → 成功 16:40：浜風@4-773：もらいましょうか？ 16:40：GM：せ…成功です。はい 16:40：叢雲@4-777：（無言の胃痛 16:40：浜風@4-773：半分 16:40：千歳@2-1632：3点お願いします… 16:41：大和@3-1959：あ、それ良いな 16:41：浜風@4-773：【護り抜きます】使用！ 16:42：浜風@4-773：行動消費半分を負担 16:42：千歳@2-1632：千歳@2-1632の行動力が3点回復した。　（行動力：1->4） 16:42：浜風@4-773：「千歳さん、がんぱれ、がんばれ！」 16:42：千歳@2-1632：「（ああ、お腹減った…減りすぎて浜風ちゃんの幻聴が…）」 16:43：千歳@2-1632：「……あれ？」 16:43：叢雲@4-777：「くっ……」（とある部位を見比べて 16:43：浜風@4-773：浜風@4-773の行動力を3減らした（行動力：9->6） 16:43：浜風@4-773：「千歳さん……？」 16:44：千歳@2-1632：「あれ、ここは…？」 16:45：浜風@4-773：「着きましたよ？入らないんですか？」 16:46：千歳@2-1632：「本当…いつの間に！？」 16:46：浜風@4-773：「千歳さん途中から急に人が変わったようにここにまっすぐ歩いてましたよ？」 16:47：千歳@2-1632：「………？」　首かしげ 16:48：叢雲@4-777：「大丈夫なの？　千歳まで神様にお呼ばれしたんじゃないでしょうね？」 16:48：千歳@2-1632：「まあ、細かいことは良いわね。ここで飲めれば十分！」 16:48：千歳@2-1632：「ふふ、まさか神様もこんな酔っぱらいを相手にしたくないでしょ」 16:50：叢雲@4-777：「自分で酔っ払いってどうなのよ？」（酔い止め薬用意しつつ 16:50：千歳@2-1632：「大丈夫、大丈夫よ。ほら、折角だしぱーっと騒ぎましょう！」　皆の手をとって、店へと足を運んで 16:51：千歳@2-1632：この後滅茶苦茶二日酔いした…的な感じでどうでしょう 16:53：GM：OKです 16:53：GM：さてさて…居酒屋でこんな会話を耳にしたってことにしましょう 16:54：＊＊：「にしても、やっぱ先王様の神殿って悪趣味だよなー」 16:54：浜風@4-773：なんだろなんだろ 16:54：叢雲@4-777：「？」（センサーぴくぴく 16:54：千歳@2-1632：きっと叢雲さんが覚えてくれたことでしょう… 16:55：兵士B：「お前聞いたか？異世界の巫女様があの白黒の生き物の調査をしたあたりから、あの神殿夜中に光ってることがあるらしいぞ？」 16:55：兵士A：「おいおい、冗談はよしてくれよ。何だって光ってんだよ？」 16:56：叢雲@4-777：「……（聞き耳を立てつつメモメモ）」 16:56：浜風@4-773：（メモ用紙がさっき買ったパピルスしかありません……） 16:56：兵士B：「それがだな？毎夜毎夜ヒャッハーって叫ぶ声が聞こえるだとか…」 16:57：兵士A：「ナにそれ、先王様の亡霊？　マジ受けるんですけど」 16:57：千歳@2-1632：「これ美味しいわねぇ～…もうひとつー！」　もぐもぐ 16:58：兵士B：「滅多な事言うなよ、お前も。あのアカン神とかいう奴の光線に焼かれるぞ？」 16:58：叢雲@4-777：「千歳、程々にしときなさいよ……ていうかヒャッハーって、なんか聞き覚えが……（胃痛」 16:58：兵士A：「いやいや、何マジで受け取ってんだよ。バカだなー　はっはっは！」 16:59：千歳@2-1632：「大丈夫ですって～…」 16:59：兵士B：「むぅ・・・・・」 17:00：GM：という、怪談（？）がささやかれてました～ 17:00：千歳@2-1632：ふむ… 17:00：浜風@4-773：ふむ 17:00：叢雲@4-777：ほむ… 17:01：大和@3-1959：「みんな早く戻ってこないかなーしくしく」※燃費の悪さからお留守番 17:01：叢雲@4-777：（戸棚に入れておいた魔法瓶の紅茶、大和は飲んだかしら？） 17:02：千歳@2-1632：シーン成功効果、全員の行動力が2d6回復ですね 17:02：大和@3-1959：あざーす 17:02：GM：ですです、どうぞ　回復くださいな 17:03：叢雲@4-777：わーい 17:03：大和@3-1959：一応振っとくか 17:03：大和@3-1959：2d6 KanColle : (2D6) → 72,5 → 7 17:03：大和@3-1959：１しか回復できないけどね！ 17:03：千歳@2-1632：2d6 これ、二日酔いで回復している気が KanColle : (2D6) → 126,6 → 12 17:03：大和@3-1959：大和@3-1959の行動力を+1した（行動力：7->8） 17:03：浜風@4-773：2d6 わーい KanColle : (2D6) → 82,6 → 8 17:03：千歳@2-1632：……まさかの二日酔いなし 17:03：大和@3-1959：・・・流石酒を飲むと強い千歳姉 17:03：GM：まさかの迎え酒… 17:03：浜風@4-773：千歳さんがお酒のんで強くなってる…… 17:03：千歳@2-1632：千歳@2-1632の行動力が9点回復した。　（行動力：4->13） 17:04：浜風@4-773：浜風@4-773の行動力を8回復（行動力：6->14） 17:04：叢雲@4-777：2d6 てや KanColle : (2D6) → 61,5 → 6 17:04：叢雲@4-777：なんという酒の力… 17:04：千歳@2-1632：これが酒の力…！ 17:05：千歳@2-1632：お次、どうぞー 17:05：大和@3-1959：叢雲さーん 17:05：叢雲@4-777：では行きまーす 17:06：大和@3-1959：三かぶりだー 17:06：叢雲@4-777：交流イベント　「さけ」 17:06：GM：ヒャッハー　酒だ酒だ！ 17:06：浜風@4-773：おさけあんどおさけ 17:06：叢雲@4-777：……誰がやったか一発でわかりますねぇ（白目 17:06：千歳@2-1632：誰でしょうか…皆目検討もつきませんねぇ… 17:06：大和@3-1959：そうですねぇ・・・ 17:06：叢雲@4-777：EVNT （無言の胃薬 KanColle : 日常イベント表(7) → 海軍カレー：提督が選んだ（キーワード）に対応した指定個性で判定。思いつかない場合は《食べ物／趣味６》で判定。（着任p220） 17:07：浜風@4-773：お酒カレー！ 17:07：浜風@4-773：うーんこの 17:07：大和@3-1959：ん、イベント違いますですぞ 17:07：GM：…酒糟カレーかしら 17:07：叢雲@4-777：EVKT 訂正 KanColle : 交流イベント表(5) → マッサージ：自分以外の好きなＰＣ１人を選んで、《けなげ／魅力６》で判定。（着任p221） 17:07：GM：って…日常表ですね 17:07：千歳@2-1632：マッサージ 17:08：大和@3-1959：流石に種類はかぶらなかったか、安心 17:08：GM：…なんだ、酒じゃなくて鮭なのか？ 17:08：浜風@4-773：お酒マッサージ？ 17:08：千歳@2-1632：鮭で殴る…？ 17:08：浜風@4-773：アルコールマッサージ？ 17:08：大和@3-1959：これはメタな事を言うと浜風さん相手かなぁ 17:08：GM：ダメ、絶対！ 17:09：叢雲@4-777：んー…… 17:09：大和@3-1959：浜風さんが発見できる 17:09：大和@3-1959：そして行動力回復 17:09：大和@3-1959：（ゲーム的な意味で） 17:10：叢雲@4-777：ですね、あとはどうお酒を絡めるか… 17:10：大和@3-1959：千歳姉の部屋にあるの適当にふんだくっとけばええねん（笑） 17:10：GM：絶対絡める必要は無いんですよ、うん。いける範囲で大丈夫 17:11：叢雲@4-777：んー、では微妙に二日酔いでぐったりしてる浜風さんをマッサージするという感じでお願いします。 17:12：浜風@4-773：でーす？ 17:12：千歳@2-1632：飲んだんです…？ｗ 17:12：浜風@4-773：←むりやりのまされてぐでんぐでん 17:12：浜風@4-773：飲まされたのではないかと 17:13：叢雲@4-777：「浜風大丈夫？　…まったく、千歳が無理やり勧めるからよ！」（ぷんすこ 17:13：千歳@2-1632：冤罪！冤罪です！ 17:13：大和@3-1959：異議あり！ 17:13：叢雲@4-777：弁護人どうぞ 17:14：浜風@4-773：「うぅ……あたまいたいです……」 17:14：千歳@2-1632：「私勧めてた…？ごめんなさい、覚えてないんだけど」 17:14：大和@3-1959：「・・・外でもりあがるからですよ？ 17:15：千歳@2-1632：「二日酔いか、何か無いかちょっと探してきますね」　逃げるように部屋を立ち去る 17:15：大和@3-1959：」＞ぷんすこしつつペットボトルグビー 17:15：叢雲@4-777：「酔った勢いだったけどね。……あ、薬なら私の棚から取ってきてー」 17:15：叢雲@4-777：＞声をかけつつ浜風をさする 17:16：大和@3-1959：「叢雲さん、ちょっと毛布でも取ってきますね、浜風さんの事、よろしくね」＞といって出ていく 17:18：叢雲@4-777：「お願いね大和。ほら浜風、無理しないで横になりなさい」 17:19：浜風@4-773：「うぅ…」 17:19：叢雲@4-777：浜風さんをベッドに寝かせつつ頭を摩ってあげる……というところで判定ですかね？ 17:20：浜風@4-773：ぱたん　（ぷるん） 17:20：叢雲@4-777：「…………」（とある部位を睨みつけつつ 17:21：GM：HAHAHA　Ok,Let's Jude! 17:21：GM：GMかの御代は「けなげ」　または「面倒見」　デース　 17:23：叢雲@4-777：【優しい】で代用してどちらも２つですね 17:23：GM：提案があれば、受け付けますよ～ 17:23：大和@3-1959：しかもかぶりで−２ 17:24：大和@3-1959：ある部位の「負けず嫌い」は？ 17:24：叢雲@4-777：厳しいですね……【優しい】で判定いいですか？ 17:24：叢雲@4-777：……それもありか（驚愕 17:24：GM：…どっちがいいデスか？ 17:25：叢雲@4-777：…………【優しい】で行きましょう 17:25：大和@3-1959：プライドを取ったか・・・ 17:25：叢雲@4-777：「……（何かに負けた気がする）」 17:26：GM：HAHAHA　では、むらくもちゃんの優しさではまｐ（ごほん）風を包んであげよう！ 17:26：叢雲@4-777：【優しい】直上、被り判定−２で振ります 17:27：叢雲@4-777：2d6>=7 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 41,3 → 4 → 失敗 17:27：叢雲@4-777：む、振りなおします 17:27：叢雲@4-777：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 17:27：叢雲@4-777：2d6>=7 てい KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 52,3 → 5 → 失敗 17:28：GM：おぉ…　やはりあの部分が覆い隠せない模様… 17:28：叢雲@4-777：ま、まだまだっ、振りなおします 17:28：叢雲@4-777：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 17:28：大和@3-1959：まあ最悪資材使って補給でも 17:29：叢雲@4-777：2d6>=7 胃が…… KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 17:29：大和@3-1959：ＯＫ 17:29：浜風@4-773：んー 17:29：叢雲@4-777：よしっ！（胃薬を呑みつつ 17:29：GM：やはり、胃薬は最強！ 17:29：浜風@4-773：奇数だから貰ってもそこまでか 17:30：浜風@4-773：いや、マッサージでかなり回復しますし引き受けましょうか 17:31：浜風@4-773：【護り抜きます】で5点の半分切り捨て3点分を引き受けます 17:31：浜風@4-773：叢雲さんの消費が5点から3点に減ります 17:32：叢雲@4-777：すいません… 17:32：浜風@4-773：浜風@4-773の行動力を3減らした（行動力：13->10） 17:32：浜風@4-773：いえいえ、どうせ溢れてましたし 17:32：浜風@4-773：（空想）「がんばれ♡、がんばれ♡」 17:33：浜風@4-773：（ぽよんぽよん） 17:33：叢雲@4-777：「……」（ナサケムヨウ！ 17:34：叢雲@4-777：（現実）「んっ……浜風、あんた結構肩凝ってるわね？」（もみもみ 17:34：浜風@4-773：「……？そうですかね…」 17:35：叢雲@4-777：「（……そう言えば大きいと肩がこるって、聞いたコトガ……）」 17:35：叢雲@4-777：＞段々と目が座って一部分を凝視 17:36：浜風@4-773：「……？あれ、叢雲さん？手が止まってますよ？」 17:37：叢雲@4-777：「…………同じ駆逐艦なのに、こんな、こんな……」（ふるふる 17:37：どどんとふ：「浜風@4-773」がログインしました。 17:38：浜風@4-773：「……あの？」 17:40：叢雲@4-777：「……本当、どうやったらこんなになるのよ……っ」（思わず両手で鷲掴み 17:40：浜風@4-773：「あっ……いたいです、いたいです」 17:41：叢雲@4-777：「あっ、ご、ごめんなさい。えっと、これなら大丈夫？」（優しく撫でまわし 17:42：浜風@4-773：「あっ…んんっ…、って、いや、そうではなくですね…」 17:42：浜風@4-773：「そこは揉まなくていいです…、んんっ…」 17:42：叢雲@4-777：「えっと、えっと……えぇっと……」（混乱しながら続行 17:43：浜風@4-773：「おほん。」 17:43：浜風@4-773：「もう大丈夫です。」 17:43：ベス：「……失礼する。大和殿、巫女殿が・・・」　（惨劇を目撃 17:43：浜風@4-773：「浜風、堪能いたしました」 17:44：叢雲@4-777：「…………はっ！　ご、ごめんなさい！」（正気に戻って土下座 17:44：大和@3-1959：「叢雲さん、毛布もってき・・・」 17:44：大和@3-1959：「・・・」 17:44：叢雲@4-777：「…………（汗だらだら）」 17:44：大和@3-1959：「み、み、見なかったことにしますねー！ではではー！」＞ピュー 17:45：千歳@2-1632：「あの、二人とも部屋の入口で…大和！？」 17:45：ベス：「…次からはきちんとノックせねばなるまいな」 17:45：叢雲@4-777：「ちょ、ちが……違わないけど違くて……あぁぁあああ」（目がぐるぐる 17:45：浜風@4-773：「……」 17:46：千歳@2-1632：「えっ、何？何かあったの？」 17:46：浜風@4-773：「どうすれば……」 17:46：大和@3-1959：「・・・千歳さん、あとでお話しが・・・酒呑みながらで良いからぁ！」 17:46：千歳@2-1632：「は、はぁ…？」 17:46：大和@3-1959：「・・・艦隊の規律に関わるお話しです、私は、その、同性同士でも・・・って何！」 17:47：大和@3-1959：「ともかくこの場は私といっしょに！さあさあ！」＞と引きずる 17:47：千歳@2-1632：「ちょお、ちょっとー！？」　ずり 17:47：浜風@4-773：「どうしましょう…」 17:48：ベス：「…二人とも、『ヤボ』な事をして悪かったな。後でまた来る…」　（すっ 17:48：叢雲@4-777：「…………うぅ、とにかく本当にごめんなさい浜風。どうかしてたわ」（平身低頭 17:49：浜風@4-773：「いえ、叢雲さんのマッサージでかなり楽になったのは本当ですから…」 17:49：叢雲@4-777：「……そう、そう言って貰えると助かる……がふっ（吐血）」 17:50：叢雲@4-777：＞活動限界を迎えました。強制的に意識が落ちます 17:50：浜風@4-773：「ああっ！叢雲さんー！」 17:51：浜風@4-773：「だれかー！助けてくださいー！だれかー！」 17:52：千歳@2-1632：←大和に拉致 17:52：叢雲@4-777：……こんな感じで締めでいいですかね？ 17:52：浜風@4-773：ですね 17:52：GM：その後の二人がどうなったのか、誰も知らない 17:52：GM：さーて、シーンが全部終わったぞ！ 17:52：浜風@4-773：そしてグラを戻しておこう 17:52：浜風@4-773：わーい 17:52：叢雲@4-777：わーい 17:53：大和@3-1959：わーい 17:53：GM：だけどね、このGMはこのまま戦闘には入らせないぞ！ 17:53：大和@3-1959：ちょっとまった 17:53：大和@3-1959：資源残ってるけど・・・やる？ 17:54：GM：とりあえず、平常効果全部やっていいぞ！ 17:54：GM：換装してもいいし、勿論…開発もね！ 17:54：大和@3-1959：叢雲さん回復どうします？ 17:55：叢雲@4-777：リジェネありますし、開発に差し支えない範囲でもらっていいですかね？ 17:55：大和@3-1959：とすると、ボーキ以外２消費で開発が１回出来る 17:55：大和@3-1959：回復値は６ 17:56：叢雲@4-777：浜風さんを全快にして、残りの５をもらう形でいいですか？ 17:56：千歳@2-1632：千歳はやること無いのでお任せしますよ 17:56：大和@3-1959：ボーキ消費が私と千歳さんだけだからねぇ、しょうが無いね 17:57：大和@3-1959：ん？まった 17:57：GM：というか、アイス渡しましたよね？ 17:57：GM：一人一つずつ 17:57：叢雲@4-777：…………あ 17:57：浜風@4-773：あります 17:57：浜風@4-773：ふるーつみっくすですね 17:57：GM：正確に言えば、フルーツミックスですが 17:58：大和@3-1959：浜風さん資材相性表間違ってまっせ 17:58：浜風@4-773：うわ 17:58：浜風@4-773：本当だ 17:59：浜風@4-773：なおし 17:59：大和@3-1959：とはいえ回復に影響ないから、ボーキ以外１つ浜風さん消費して残りを叢雲さんが消費して回復 17:59：大和@3-1959：それで普通に叢雲さんで開発、で如何でしょうか？ 17:59：大和@3-1959：叢雲さんの消費量は５ 18:00：叢雲@4-777：それで行きましょうか 18:00：大和@3-1959：はーい、では浜風さん１回復、叢雲さん５回復で 18:01：大和@3-1959：3/3/3/5 18:01：叢雲@4-777：いただきまーす 18:01：浜風@4-773：浜風@4-773の行動力を1回復（行動力：16->17） 18:01：大和@3-1959：どうぞどうぞー 18:01：GM：リソース動かしました 18:01：大和@3-1959：で、叢雲さん通常開発表行っちゃって下さい 18:01：大和@3-1959：これで0/0/0/2 18:01：叢雲@4-777：では開発行きます 18:01：千歳@2-1632：何が出ますかね 18:01：大和@3-1959：いったれー！ 18:02：叢雲@4-777：DVTM てい！ KanColle : 開発表（一括）(6,2) → 装備４種表：天山（P251） 18:02：大和@3-1959：通常だから何が出るか分からない！ 18:02：大和@3-1959：キタ━(゜∀゜)━! 18:02：浜風@4-773：おお 18:02：浜風@4-773：いいですね 18:02：叢雲@4-777：天山！ 18:02：浜風@4-773：コレはいいものですよ 18:02：千歳@2-1632：えーえー… 18:03：大和@3-1959：さて千歳さん、天山どうします？ 18:03：GM：天山…OHH 18:03：大和@3-1959：彗星と交換しちゃう？ 18:03：千歳@2-1632：要らないかなぁ… 18:03：浜風@4-773：でも千歳さんの装備もいい感じですからねえ 18:03：叢雲@4-777：そうなんですよねぇ…… 18:03：浜風@4-773：彗星と交換なら 18:03：浜風@4-773：火力は下がるけど連撃はしやすくなるって感じでしょうか 18:03：大和@3-1959：火力落ちるけど命中率が上がる 18:03：千歳@2-1632：火力が下がるじゃないですか！（脳筋 18:04：大和@3-1959：ＯＫ、リソース行きですな 18:04：叢雲@4-777：てい（リソースにぽーい 18:05：大和@3-1959：よしＯＫ 18:05：大和@3-1959：ということでシーンは以上だな！ 18:05：叢雲@4-777：ですね！ 18:05：浜風@4-773：でーす 18:05：千歳@2-1632：ですね 18:05：GM：いいですかカナ皆様方！ 18:05：大和@3-1959：さてこの後どうします？一旦休憩？ 18:05：どどんとふ：「叢雲@4-777」がログインしました。 18:06：大和@3-1959：戦闘前プレまでやっちゃいます？ 18:06：GM：んー、ちょっとリドルをやってから休憩に入ろうかと 18:06：千歳@2-1632：休憩でお願いします 18:06：GM：OK、休憩に入りましょう。 18:06：浜風@4-773：リドル出して休憩（ズル 18:06：大和@3-1959：再開は何時です？ 18:07：GM：再開は…20:15でいきましょう。 18:07：大和@3-1959：はーい 18:07：叢雲@4-777：はーい 18:07：千歳@2-1632：了解ですー 18:07：GM：というわけで、まずは四シーン＋αお疲れ様でした！ 18:08：叢雲@4-777：お疲れ様でしたー！ 18:08：大和@3-1959：お疲れ様でしたー 18:08：千歳@2-1632：お疲れ様でした 18:08：浜風@4-773：おつかれさまでした 20:15：GM：点呼開始！ 20:15：叢雲@4-777：準備完了！（1/4） 20:15：千歳@2-1632：準備完了！（2/4） 20:15：大和@3-1959：準備完了！（3/4） 20:15：浜風@4-773：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 20:16：GM：さてさて、後半戦に突入です。ここからも引き続きよろしくお願いします！ 20:16：千歳@2-1632：よろしくお願いします 20:16：叢雲@4-777：よろしくお願いします 20:16：大和@3-1959：お願いしまーす 20:16：浜風@4-773：よろしくお願いします 20:18：GM：皆さん、現在下エジプトのギザに居るのですが…　そこに、ベスと榛名が追いかけてくるところから始めます 20:19：大和@3-1959：「・・・しかし、本当に空と砂漠しかないのですねここは」＞ペットボトルグビー 20:20：浜風@4-773：「よく見たら結構緑ありますよ、氾濫原のあたりで」 20:20：叢雲@4-777：「それでも艤装に砂が入って困るわね」（整備しつつ 20:21：千歳@2-1632：「まあ…流石に見飽きるわね」 20:21：べス：「…大和殿達はいるか？ 20:21：大和@3-1959：「まあ長旅になりそうですから、備えは万全・・・、ってあら？」 20:22：大和@3-1959：＞ＷＲを降ろす 20:22：大和@3-1959：「ベス殿・・・如何なされました？」 20:23：べス：「あぁ…榛名殿が動けるようになり、大和殿たちに助太刀できるようになったという次第だ」 20:23：浜風@4-773：「おお、よかったですね」 20:24：叢雲@4-777：「それは良かったけど、無理はしてないわよね？」 20:24：千歳@2-1632：「成る程、わざわざありがとうございます」 20:24：大和@3-1959：「・・・それで、榛名はどこに？」＞ペットボトルグビー 20:24：ハルナ：「こほっ…　皆さんばかりに苦労を掛ける訳にはいきませんカラ」 20:24：ハルナ：後ろから、ゆっくりと現れる 20:25：大和@3-1959：「・・・ベス殿、本当に大丈夫なのです？」 20:25：叢雲@4-777：「ホントに大丈夫なんでしょうね？」（薬準備 20:25：べス：「私は止めたのだがな…巫女殿が、どうしてもと…」 20:26：千歳@2-1632：「…榛名さん。苦労がかかるのは構わないけど、迷惑をかけないようにね」 20:26：浜風@4-773：「大丈夫、私達が守りぬきます」 20:26：ハルナ：「…シーナ様以外にも、ラー様からも神勅が降りてきたのです…　ハルナが動かないわけには参りマセン！」 20:26：千歳@2-1632：「厳しい言い方だけど、自分の身は自分できちんと案じなさい」 20:27：大和@3-1959：「・・・アヌビス神が現れることがないようにお願いしますね」＞ ペットボトルグビグビ 20:27：ハルナ：「は・・・　はい、ご迷惑お掛けしっぱなしで…そのゴメンナサイ…」 20:27：叢雲@4-777：「……そういえば肺が弱いって聞いたんだけど、これ効くかしら？」（冒頭で提督からもらった薬渡す 20:28：ハルナ：「え…っと、これ、は？」　（戸惑いの表情 20:28：千歳@2-1632：「謝ること無いって、無理すんなってこと。ほら、そのお薬」　＞叢雲さんの 20:28：叢雲@4-777：「ここに来る前にうちの提督が渡してきたのよ。……出来すぎだとは思うけどね」 20:28：浜風@4-773：「私達の提督からもらったお薬です。大丈夫天才名医な提督ですから安心です。多分」 20:29：ハルナ：「……そ、その…有りがたく、戴きマス」 20:30：べス：「…して、大和殿たちは、この後どうされるおつもりか？」 20:30：叢雲@4-777：「お大事にね。……あと大和、これから砂漠なんだから水分は節約しなさいよ？」 20:31：大和@3-1959：「・・・だってぇ」＞困惑 20:31：大和@3-1959：「と、ともかく、ナイル川を下って榛名のいう神殿に行ってみようかと。総てはそこにあると思いますし」 20:33：浜風@4-773：「なにか気になる噂も聴きましたしね」 20:33：叢雲@4-777：「噂だと夜な夜な光ってヒャッハーしてるとか、アカン神の光線とか言ってたわよね」 20:33：べス：「成程、　巫女殿が降ろした神託によれば、深海棲艦の親玉であるアカン神の力を増強している祭器を破壊しなければ惨事が起こるそうだ」 20:34：大和@3-1959：「・・・胡散臭いですが、実害が無いわけじゃないですね。ますます向かわなければ」＞と手を動かそうとする 20:35：べス：「大和殿、可及的にこれを破壊すべきだとこの身は考えるが…どうだろう、やるべきではないか？」 20:35：叢雲@4-777：「いやな予感もするけど、そうするべきよね」（大和に向けてにっこり笑う 20:35：大和@3-1959：「・・・まずはその神殿に向かいましょう、話はそこからです」 20:36：大和@3-1959：＞ＷＲに手を伸ばそうとする 20:36：叢雲@4-777：「そうと決まれば準備しないと……」＞WR回収 20:37：大和@3-1959：「あ、あー！」＞空振り 20:37：千歳@2-1632：「んーっ…行きますか。ほら、行きますよ」 20:37：浜風@4-773：「いきましょうー」 20:38：大和@3-1959：「あ、ちょ、ま、ま、叢雲さん、ちょっと、千歳さんも浜風さんもー！」 20:38：叢雲@4-777：「砂漠に行くんだから準備はしっかりやりましょ」＞いそいそと準備 20:38：ハルナ：「ふふ…　Oh淀は、こんな人とお友達なんです、ね…」　（小声で 20:38：GM：＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 20:38：GM：先王がアキマーヘンに作った祭壇、ネタ・スベル。 20:39：GM：ギザから更に北方に離れた場所にあるこの神殿の入り口の前には、数日前に見かけたあの守護者が伏せています 20:39：スフィンクス：「…またあったな、時空の旅人達よ」 20:40：叢雲@4-777：「……あの時のスフィンクス？」（各人に水分渡しつつ 20:40：大和@3-1959：「何度も会いたくないですけどねぇ」＞光の速さで受け取る 20:40：千歳@2-1632：「そうみたい？」 20:40：浜風@4-773：「ここでスフィンクスが再登場ですか。」 20:40：浜風@4-773：「また、なぞなぞですかね？」 20:41：スフィンクス：「我は友誼によりてこの地を守る。通りたくば、我が問いに正しく答えよ。」 20:41：GM：リドルフェイズ、第二戦参ります 20:41：叢雲@4-777：「そうなるでしょうね。……アンタも水飲む？」（ペットボトル差し出し 20:41：大和@3-1959：「・・・友誼って誰とのでしょうね？」＞ペットボトルグビー 20:42：スフィンクス：「我に必要なし…　友誼とは、この神殿を造りし人間とのモノなり」 20:42：浜風@4-773：「飲みます、飲まないとすぐ倒れそうです…」（汗でびっしょり 20:43：叢雲@4-777：「みんなも飲んでおきなさい…………くっ（とある部位をｒｙ）」＞全員にペットボトル 20:43：千歳@2-1632：「ありがとう」　受け取り一口 20:43：大和@3-1959：「まあいいでしょう？さて、今日の答えは何でしょうね。人間であると良いけど」＞ペットボトルぐびぐび 20:44：浜風@4-773：「また回答権剥奪されますよ」 20:44：大和@3-1959：「今のは雑談の範疇です」 20:44：スフィンクス：「然り…では、参るぞ。汝らが知恵を我に示せ。」 20:45：浜風@4-773：「説破。」 20:45：大和@3-1959：「浜風さん、法戦じゃないんですから・・・」＞手で口をぬぐう 20:46：浜風@4-773：「似たようなものではないのですか？」 20:47：大和@3-1959：「・・・ちゃんと作麼生（そもさん）といわれてからですよ、説破は」 20:47：浜風@4-773：「たしかに」 20:46：GM：何かしらないけれど、スフィンクスの隣に水晶がてっぺんに乗せられた、子供位の高さの石柱が出現 20:46：スフィンクス：『渓谷の”地図”が新旧二枚、迷えるものは彼の新しきを案内人に見せ、道を尋ねむ。』 20:46：スフィンクス：『案内人、其を見て尋ねしものに助言を与える。』 20:46：スフィンクス：『古き地図は案内人に求められること少なく、持ち主とて大概は補助的にしか用いぬ。』 20:46：スフィンクス：『汝が地図を水晶に翳せ、さすれば道は開かれん』 20:47：大和@3-1959：「さて、そのそもさん、ですが・・・」 20:47：千歳@2-1632：「むぅー……？」 20:47：GM：421秒後に回答をお願いします、レッツシンキングたーいむ！ 20:47：GM：アラーム発生：（全員）:./sound/alarm.mp3:421秒後 20:47：叢雲@4-777：「新しき地図と古き地図……ね」 20:48：浜風@4-773：「えーっと…」 20:49：浜風@4-773：これは正解の品をかざせってことかな？ 20:49：浜風@4-773：表 20:49：大和@3-1959：ということですね 20:50：千歳@2-1632：でしょうかね 20:50：浜風@4-773：ということは手持ちの品？ 20:50：叢雲@4-777：翳せるものですからね… 20:51：大和@3-1959：持ち主があんまり使わない地図とは何か 20:51：浜風@4-773：古い地図をかざせばいいのでしょうか？ 20:51：浜風@4-773：それとも正解の”地図”は別にある？ 20:52：叢雲@4-777：渓谷……谷間、皺……ということは手相？ 20:52：浜風@4-773：手相だとしたら古い地図とは？ 20:53：浜風@4-773：でも手相ってのは結構意味通りそうですね 20:54：大和@3-1959：割と賛同できる＞手相 20:54：浜風@4-773：案内人＝占い師　迷い人＝占いを受ける人　と読み解くと 20:54：叢雲@4-777：占いの本で片方の手が生まれ持っての相で、もう片方が今までの経験で変わるって書いてあったと思います 20:54：大和@3-1959：いいねぇ 20:54：大和@3-1959：それ言ってみましょうか 20:55：千歳@2-1632：成る程 20:55：大和@3-1959：本当に時計だったｗ 20:55：叢雲@4-777：占い人はその内新しくなっていく方をみるって……うおっ、目覚ましかと思って驚いたｗ 20:55：大和@3-1959：「さて、お時間のようですね」 20:55：スフィンクス：[ 20:55：千歳@2-1632：「さっぱりだわ、誰か分かる？」 20:55：スフィンクス：「然り、して答えは何成るか？ 20:55：大和@3-1959：「・・・叢雲さん、ここは頼みました。」 20:56：叢雲@4-777：「……やってみるわ。間違ってたらお願いね」 20:56：浜風@4-773：「大丈夫、信じてますよ」 20:56：大和@3-1959：「分の悪い賭は嫌いじゃありませんし」 20:57：叢雲@4-777：「私は分の悪い賭けはするつもりはないんだけどね……」 20:58：スフィンクス：「…さぁ、我に汝らが答えを！」 20:58：叢雲@4-777：「新旧の地図……これでどう！？」（水晶に両手の平をかざす 20:58：スフィンクス：「……」 20:58：叢雲@4-777：「……」 20:59：GM：門が…　音を立てて 20:59：大和@3-1959：「・・・（ゴクリ）」 20:59：GM：開かれます！　正解です 20:59：浜風@4-773：「流石です！」 20:59：大和@3-1959：叢雲さん８８８８８ 20:59：叢雲@4-777：「ふぅ……冷や冷やさせないでよ」（胃をさすりさすり 20:59：千歳@2-1632：「おー！」 20:59：大和@3-1959：「・・・こういう瞬間が好きですしね」＞ちょっと汗 21:00：スフィンクス：「汝ら、第一の門を通る許可を与える」 21:00：浜風@4-773：「第一の門…？」 21:00：GM：といって、すぅっとスフィンクスは消えます 21:00：叢雲@4-777：「……ってことは、もっとあるってことね」（ため息 21:00：千歳@2-1632：「……これ続きがあるの？」（うんざり顔） 21:00：浜風@4-773：「これはまだ難関がありそうですね。勝って兜のなんとやら」 21:01：浜風@4-773：「気を引き締めて行きましょう」 21:01：大和@3-1959：「こういうのは大概２，３個ゲートがあるのが相場ですしね」＞ペットボトルを出す 21:01：大和@3-1959：ごくごく 21:01：大和@3-1959：「・・・さて次に参りましょう。」 21:01：べス：「…身には全く解けなかった、感謝する」（礼　 21:02：叢雲@4-777：「たまたま知ってた知識があっただけよ。行きましょ」（大和の汗を拭きつつ 21:03：ハルナ：「この先に、宝玉があると賜っています…　参りマショウ！」 21:04：大和@3-1959：「ええ、あと叢雲さんもありがとう、助かったわ」＞にっこり 21:05：叢雲@4-777：「水分節約のためよ、まったく」＞苦笑 21:05：GM：さてさて、第一関門と云われた門を通ると、地下への通路が 21:05：浜風@4-773：「これから先は地下ですね」 21:05：浜風@4-773：「探照灯付けましょうか」 21:05：浜風@4-773：（エア探照灯 21:06：大和@3-1959：「足下をお願いね。何があるか分かりませんし・・・」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:06：叢雲@4-777：「そうね、付けときましょ」（頭のセンサー点灯 21:06：千歳@2-1632：「暗いのは苦手なんだけど…仕方ないわね。気をつけて進みましょ」 21:06：叢雲@4-777：「……（無言の笑顔）」 21:06：GM：下り坂になっている通路をコツコツと六人は降りていきますと…　灯りの燈された部屋が奥に見えてきます 21:07：浜風@4-773：「お、明かりが見えますね」 21:07：大和@3-1959：「いかにも秘密の祭壇、という感じですね、迂闊に進むと何か罠がありそう。」 21:08：ハルナ：「…アッ、宝玉…アリマシタ！」 21:08：大和@3-1959：「榛名！Hold Up!」 21:09：浜風@4-773：「迂闊に触ると危ないやつですよ、きっと」 21:09：叢雲@4-777：「迂闊に飛び出すんじゃないわよ」（榛名の腕を抑えつつ 21:09：ハルナ：「Auch!…　Sorry…」 21:09：大和@3-1959：「・・・多分触らなくても、向こうから出て来そうですね」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:09：千歳@2-1632：「見るからに罠じゃない…」 21:10：大和@3-1959：「さて、あのマンティコアもどきさんはまだなのかなー？」 21:10：叢雲@4-777：「どうにか偵察したいところね」（大和の肩に手を置きつつ 21:10：GM：部屋の中央には宝玉…らしき　球体物質と、更にその奥には王宮でみたような装飾が施された門が… 21:11：浜風@4-773：「じーっ」 21:11：スフィンクス：「…興ざめよ、旅人たちよ」 21:11：大和@3-1959：「・・・だ、大丈夫よムラクモ＝サン」（汗） 21:11：大和@3-1959：「あ、やっぱりいた」 21:12：浜風@4-773：「来ましたね…スフィンクス…」 21:12：千歳@2-1632：「やっぱりいましたね」 21:12：叢雲@4-777：「……その言葉、信じるわよ」 21:12：スフィンクス：「我からは手を出さぬ…旅し者から手を出されるならば殺すが」 21:12：叢雲@4-777：「ということはここが第二の門ね」 21:12：大和@3-1959：（・・・あとでこっそり出しますか） 21:12：浜風@4-773：「さあ、謎解きあるならどうぞ！」 21:13：スフィンクス：「世を変えるは、智なり…力に非ず」 21:13：叢雲@4-777：（……バレナイトデモ？） 21:13：大和@3-1959：「まあ私達は盗賊じゃないですし、そろそろ始めましょうか」 21:13：大和@3-1959：（ビクゥ）（滝汗） 21:14：スフィンクス：「其の宝玉は好きにせよ…ただし、この門を通りたくば…　正しき答えを示せ…慧眼を持ちし旅人よ」　（にやりと笑う 21:14：叢雲@4-777：「その智から生まれた私達が力となってるのは皮肉なのかしら？」（にっこり 21:15：叢雲@4-777：「って、宝玉は好きにしていいのね」 21:15：千歳@2-1632：「あら、そうなんだ」 21:15：大和@3-1959：「良かったですね榛名、宝玉はサービスだそうですよ」 21:15：大和@3-1959：「行きがけの駄賃、もらっておきましょう」 21:15：べス：「巫女殿…処理を頼みます」 21:15：浜風@4-773：「そんなトラップはないんですか…」 21:15：大和@3-1959：「さて、私達はお釣りをあげないといけませんね、スフィンクスさん、受け取って下さいな」 21:16：ハルナ：「は…はい　……ふぅっ…！」 21:16：叢雲@4-777：「なんで浜風が残念そうなのよ…」 21:16：スフィンクス：「旅人よ、そなたらを満足させうるかは疑問だが…参るぞ！｝ 21:17：GM：なんか宝玉って云われている物体が、青くなったり緑成ったりしているよこでリドルフェイズ第三戦　参ります！ 21:17：スフィンクス：『千変万化たる"ボール"。其が美醜は汝が心のまま。』 21:18：スフィンクス：『其の速さは力強き男が投げども、女子供が投げるとも等しく、投げられれば大概は投げ返す。』 21:18：スフィンクス：『汝等のボールを同時に門へ投げよ』 21:18：GM：制限時間は421sec! 21:18：GM：アラーム発生：（全員）:./sound/alarm.mp3:421秒後 21:22：浜風@4-773：「うーん……これは…」 21:22：大和@3-1959：「ボール・・・こんな所でキャッチボールでもしますか」 21:23：千歳@2-1632：「誰が投げても同じ速さ…ですか」 21:23：浜風@4-773：「キャッチボール…はっ」 21:23：叢雲@4-777：「キャッチボール……同じ速さ……」 21:23：浜風@4-773：「”言葉”……？」 21:23：大和@3-1959：「キャッチボールと来て、目の前には門」 21:23：千歳@2-1632：「言葉？」 21:23：大和@3-1959：「そしてここは中東圏・・・ということは例の盗賊がいるでしょうね」 21:24：叢雲@4-777：「そっか、心できれいにも汚くもなるってことね」 21:24：浜風@4-773：「心次第で醜くも美しくもなります」 21:24：浜風@4-773：「音速は空気中なら一定ですし」 21:24：大和@3-1959：「皆さん、門を開ける為の行動をしましょうか。」 21:24：ハルナ：[ 21:24：浜風@4-773：「なにか言われたら言い返しますし」 21:24：浜風@4-773：「それを同時に呼びかければ…いいんですかね・」 21:24：千歳@2-1632：「…ああ、本当。よく気づくわね…」 21:25：浜風@4-773：「なんて呼びかけますか？」 21:25：大和@3-1959：「ええ、太古の昔、お伽話の頃からの、共通な「Key Word」ですしね」 21:25：叢雲@4-777：「よくわかったわね……それで大和、門を開けるっていうと？」 21:25：叢雲@4-777：「……ああ、アレね。ならちょっと洒落た言い回しにして……」（ひそひそ 21:25：大和@3-1959：「アリババがいってた「Key Word」, 21:26：ハルナ：「……八(発)、三(散)！」　（ぱりーん！） 21:26：大和@3-1959：これを使いましょう・・・榛名が分かるように」 21:26：べス：「…よし、呪いの類は解除されたか…　大和殿、そちらはどうか？」 21:26：叢雲@4-777：「って榛名なにやってんの！？」 21:26：浜風@4-773：「了解です」 21:26：千歳@2-1632：「アリババ…ああ、そういうこと」 21:27：ハルナ：「What?解呪…デスが…な…何かありましたカ？」 21:28：大和@3-1959：「さて、長話は無用ですね、スフィンクスにお釣りを渡しましょうぞ」 21:28：スフィンクス：「こほん…　知恵あるものよ、我が問いに答えよ。」 21:28：浜風@4-773：「皆さんいいですかー？」 21:29：大和@3-1959：「いいですよ」 21:29：千歳@2-1632：「ええ」 21:29：叢雲@4-777：「いいわよ」（胃を抑えつつ 21:29：浜風@4-773：「ではイッセーの」 21:29：大和@3-1959：「では行きましょうか、せーの」 21:29：大和@3-1959：「open sesame」 21:29：叢雲@4-777：「open sesame！」 21:29：浜風@4-773：「OPEN　SESAME！」 21:29：千歳@2-1632：「open sesame！」 21:30：スフィンクス：「……」　（すっごい嫌そうな顔 21:30：GM：……………… 21:30：GM：ごごごごご…　（門が自動で開かれてゆく 21:31：大和@3-1959：「あら？お気に召しませんでしたか？（ドヤ顔）」 21:31：叢雲@4-777：「大和、煽らないの　（…スフィンクスにも胃薬あげようかしら？）」 21:31：浜風@4-773：「あっ、開きましたね」 21:31：千歳@2-1632：「自動ドアだなんてハイテクなものねー、ともかくこれで第二関門突破かしら」 21:31：スフィンクス：「行動は評価する、されど汝らが言葉に問題あり」 21:32：大和@3-1959：「私達は過去の伝奇話の故事をなぞったに過ぎませんよ？、知的に」 21:32：浜風@4-773：「むぅー」 21:33：スフィンクス：「…汝らが為に門は開かれた。行け、知恵あるものよ。」 21:33：浜風@4-773：「まあ、開いたのであればありがたく行かせていただきましょうか」 21:34：叢雲@4-777：「そうね、進んでみましょ」＞スフィンクスに手を振りつつ 21:34：千歳@2-1632：「行きましょうか」 21:34：大和@3-1959：「さて、榛名、結界解除もそこそこに行きますよー」 21:34：浜風@4-773：てこてこ 21:35：叢雲@4-777：ダカダカダカダカ… 21:35：べス：かつかつかつ… 21:35：大和@3-1959：「ふう、なかなか大変な探索ですね・・・残りも少ないか」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:36：GM：さて、門の先にはアカン神が描かれた巨壁画あるぞ！ 21:36：叢雲@4-777：「あれが、アカン神って奴なの？」＞ストック確認中 21:36：大和@3-1959：「・・・これがアカン神なのでしょうか？、何かどこかで見たことある気がしますが」 21:36：GM：その壁画の前には、なんか禍々しい宝剣がぶっ刺さってます」 21:37：千歳@2-1632：「これ、どう見ても…」 21:37：浜風@4-773：「何やら物々しい雰囲気、浜風、緊張してまいりました」 21:37：叢雲@4-777：「……アレの頭の上のアレ、よね」＞ストックＯＫ 21:38：千歳@2-1632：「ええ…そして次は剣が出たけれど」 21:38：大和@3-1959：「榛名、あの剣、貴方は抜けるのです？」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:40：ハルナ：「は…はい、ダケド…かなり、その…」 21:40：大和@3-1959：「・・・多分、あれが元凶でしょう。そして多分スフィンクスはここには出てこない」 21:41：叢雲@4-777：「……嫌な雰囲気ね」（警戒 21:41：浜風@4-773：「さて、鬼が出るか蛇が出るか……」 21:41：大和@3-1959：「アレを榛名が抜かないと、皆元の世界に戻れないでしょうね」 21:41：ハルナ：「…完全に封じ込めると…ハルナは使い物に成らなく成りマス…」 21:41：大和@3-1959：「・・・うたた寝を起こしてまた寝てもらうだけですよ。」 21:42：大和@3-1959：＞にやり 21:42：大和@3-1959：「ベス殿、戦い方は覚えてらっしゃいます？」 21:42：叢雲@4-777：「はぁ、まったく面倒なことになりそうね」 21:42：べス：「…大和殿、この身はまだ現役だぞ」 21:43：大和@3-1959：「それは卿には大変失礼致しました。では叢雲さん、浜風さん、千歳さん、訓練の成果を大いに出しましょう。」 21:43：大和@3-1959：「榛名、アレを抜いて下さい」 21:43：叢雲@4-777：「そうね、本気で行きましょ」＞艤装展開 21:44：千歳@2-1632：「ええ、謎解きは駄目だったけど戦闘は任せて」 21:44：浜風@4-773：「はい！浜風抜猫です！」 21:44：ハルナ：「・・・・・ハイ、榛名…参りマス！」 21:45：ハルナ：「…烈破！」 21:45：大和@3-1959：「ブルネイ沈黙天女、見参！全艦抜錨！これは訓練では無い！」 21:45：GM：さて、榛名が宝剣に触れますと…　神殿に地響きが 21:46：GM：そして、アカン神が描かれていた壁画が崩れていき…　敵さんが見えてきますよ！ 21:46：大和@3-1959：「・・・さて、It's Show Time!　という所ですね・・・ふふ」＞ＷＲを放り投げる 21:47：浜風@4-773：「深海棲艦……」 21:47：叢雲@4-777：「やってやろうじゃないの！」＞構え 21:47：＊＊：「我ラ…ヲ、滅ボスノカ？」 21:48：GM：アカン神らしきものが語りかけてきますよ 21:48：大和@3-1959：「さあ、それこそ「神のみぞ知る」のでは？」 21:48：千歳@2-1632：「あらあら、出てきたわね」 21:49：アカン神：「私ハ…　タダ、安ラギノ地ガ作レレバヨカッタノニ…」 21:49：大和@3-1959：「それは「あかん」やろなぁ・・・誠に遺憾ですが」 21:50：叢雲@4-777：「安らぎね……その思いを否定するつもりはないけど、やり方ってあるでしょ」 21:50：浜風@4-773：「では永久にその安らぎの中へ」 21:50：浜風@4-773：「すこし眠って頂きます」 21:50：アカン神：「否定サセナイ…我ガ、安ラギノ地ハ奪ワセナイ!!」 21:51：大和@3-1959：「ベス殿、榛名、参りましょう」 21:51：大和@3-1959：「我々の安らぎ地を取りもどすために」 21:51：ハルナ：「あああああ!?も…申し訳ありマセン…は、ハルナは!?」 21:51：叢雲@4-777：「アンタ達の思いは否定しないっていったでしょ。きっちり背負ってあげるから大人しく眠りなさいな！」 21:52：千歳@2-1632：「申し訳ないわね、これもお仕事。」 21:52：ハルナ：「剣の制御が…！」 21:53：千歳@2-1632：「えっ」 21:53：大和@3-1959：「そうでしたね、ではベス殿だけでも」 21:53：叢雲@4-777：「動けないなら安全な所に下がってなさい！　無理なら私が護衛するわ！」＞榛名を庇える位置へ 21:53：べス：「あぁ、いざ参る…」 21:53：千歳@2-1632：「ああ、榛名はそちらに集中しておいて」 21:54：浜風@4-773：「頼みました！」 21:54：GM：さて、まず特殊裁定を申し上げます 21:55：GM：榛名のプロットは叢雲ちゃん。べスのプロットは大和さんにお任せします 21:55：大和@3-1959：まかさえｒた 21:56：GM：榛名が健在な間、アカン神の意味不明なステータスが半分になりますが、中破以上のダメージを受けるとこのデバフ効果は消えるZE☆ 21:56：叢雲@4-777：了解です 21:56：GM：その分、榛名を攻撃可能な深海棲艦は榛名を狙います 21:56：大和@3-1959：おう？！ 21:57：叢雲@4-777：なんと！？ 21:57：大和@3-1959：庇う系だれか持っていたか 21:57：浜風@4-773：叢雲さん 21:57：浜風@4-773：でも移動系が… 21:57：叢雲@4-777：護衛艦持ってます 21:57：大和@3-1959：・・・「艦隊の希望」に託すか 21:57：大和@3-1959：で、勝利／敗北条件は？ 21:58：大和@3-1959：あと戦場は同航戦？ 21:58：叢雲@4-777：範囲攻撃来たらまずいか… 21:58：GM：勝利条件はまずアカン神とヌ級二隻の撃破　敗北はこれが出来なかった場合です 21:59：浜風@4-773：むむむ…っ 21:59：GM：次に、戦場は同航戦となります 21:59：大和@3-1959：・・・アカン神ぶっつぶしてからでないと榛名をフリーに出来ないか 21:59：叢雲@4-777：ぐぐ、結構厳しめな… 21:59：千歳@2-1632：中々厄介ですね 21:59：叢雲@4-777：最優先でアカン神を潰すべきですかね… 21:59：大和@3-1959：だな 22:00：大和@3-1959：３０のステータスは超厄介 22:00：大和@3-1959：火力も８，大概の艦はワンパンマン 22:00：浜風@4-773：うむ 22:00：大和@3-1959：そうそう、ＮＰＣのカードは別に分けます？同じでいい？ 22:00：大和@3-1959：＞プロット 22:01：叢雲@4-777：半分ですらワンパン圏内…（白目 22:01：GM：そこらへんはPLにお任せします 22:01：GM：プロットはカードで行います 22:01：大和@3-1959：おう、ではやっちまうか 22:02：GM：Yes、まずはプロットからどうぞ！ 22:04：大和@3-1959：そろったっぽい 22:04：叢雲@4-777：ですね 22:05：大和@3-1959：つーことで偵察ＤＡ！ 22:05：浜風@4-773：でーす 22:05：GM：それから、いまべスに高速機動と独断専行をつけました…　誠に不手際申し訳ない 22:05：浜風@4-773：偵察大和さんだけです 22:05：GM：…マジか 22:05：大和@3-1959：・・・そうだった 22:06：大和@3-1959：質問　アカン神にアビはありますか？ 22:06：千歳@2-1632：頑張ってください…！ 22:06：GM：神気ってのを付けています 22:06：大和@3-1959：恐らくＳＴ系だな・・・よし 22:07：大和@3-1959：では水上観測機で偵察！目標アカン神！ 22:07：GM：アカン神への判定は総て-1されますよ！ 22:07：叢雲@4-777：ファイト…！ 22:07：大和@3-1959：＜索敵＞直上　でも−１ 22:07：大和@3-1959：行きまーす 22:07：大和@3-1959：2d6-1>=5 まずは位置だけでも・・・ KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 83,5＋-1 → 7 → 成功 22:07：大和@3-1959：さて・・・ 22:07：浜風@4-773：成功っぽい 22:08：叢雲@4-777：どこに来るか… 22:08：GM：偵察12だからな…　通しますよ 22:08：大和@3-1959：ふふーん 22:08：大和@3-1959：さてどっこだ！ 22:08：GM：アカン神さまは第四航行序列なり！ 22:08：大和@3-1959：・・・そう来たか 22:09：叢雲@4-777：ふむ…… 22:09：大和@3-1959：こっちの偵察札はないから以上だな！ 22:09：GM：ふむ…以下にするか 22:09：GM：mht KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 22:09：大和@3-1959：４人いますが 22:10：大和@3-1959：いや２人か 22:10：GM：高速戦艦は除外ですね 22:10：GM：choiceY,C さて、ダイス神の判断は？ KanColle : (CHOICEY,C) → Y 22:10：浜風@4-773：大和さんと千歳さんの二択 22:11：浜風@4-773：大和さん 22:11：千歳@2-1632：大和さんアウトー 22:11：叢雲@4-777：デデーン 22:11：GM：大和ちゃん、偵察８を食らえ！　（逆転裁判風 22:11：大和@3-1959：・・・困ったな、千歳さんいけますか？ 22:11：千歳@2-1632：んー、了解です 22:12：千歳@2-1632：零戦52型で対空を 22:12：千歳@2-1632：千歳@2-1632の行動力が2点減少した。　（行動力：13->11） 22:12：千歳@2-1632：3d 「通さないんだから！」 KanColle : (3D6) → 71,2,4 → 7 22:12：千歳@2-1632：駄目みたいですね… 22:12：大和@3-1959：おうふ？！ 22:12：大和@3-1959：・・・仕方が無い、私も切りましょう 22:13：大和@3-1959：三式弾での超対空！ 22:13：GM：おぉ…ちら見出来なかった… 22:13：大和@3-1959：大和@3-1959の行動力を-2した（行動力：8->6） 22:13：大和@3-1959：2d ここを通されるわけには！ KanColle : (2D6) → 126,6 → 12 22:13：大和@3-1959：c(8-7-12) KanColle : 計算結果 → -11 22:13：叢雲@4-777：なんと！ 22:13：GM：たっかーい！ 22:14：大和@3-1959：さて、返しますぅ？（ゲス顔） 22:14：浜風@4-773：高い 22:14：千歳@2-1632：零戦なんて無かったんですよ… 22:14：GM：ふっふっふ…こういうのを待っていたんだよ！ 22:14：GM：アカン神、神罰を用います 22:14：大和@3-1959：き、きっと出目が悪かっただけだし・・・＞零式艦戦52型 22:15：叢雲@4-777：……超対空４って（白目 22:15：アカン神：4d6 「…許サナイ、許サナイ！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 141,3,4,6 → 14 22:15：大和@3-1959：ん？装備も半分にならない？ 22:15：浜風@4-773：いや、でもここで切らせたのは大きいかも 22:15：GM：装備は…済みません　ままです 22:15：大和@3-1959：C(-11+14) KanColle : 計算結果 → 3 22:16：大和@3-1959：・・・仕方ない、通しますか 22:16：GM：大和ちゃんに見せていただきました。　GM側は以上です 22:17：大和@3-1959：じゃあプロットオープンかな 22:17：GM：プロット変更！ 22:17：大和@3-1959：その前にアビがあれば 22:17：千歳@2-1632：どうしましょうかね 22:17：GM：する人、と開幕アビですね 22:17：大和@3-1959：ベスを変える！ 22:17：どどんとふ：「大和@3-1959」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 22:17：どどんとふ：「大和@3-1959」がメッセージカードを変更しました 22:17：叢雲@4-777：んー、叢雲、榛名共に変更なしです 22:18：千歳@2-1632：んー… 22:18：浜風@4-773：んー…… 22:18：GM：ベスのダイスはGM側で処理しますね 22:18：千歳@2-1632：変更しましょうか 22:18：浜風@4-773：いや、これでいいかな 22:18：どどんとふ：「千歳@2-1632」がメッセージカードを変更しています。 22:18：浜風@4-773：変更なしです 22:18：どどんとふ：「千歳@2-1632」がメッセージカードを変更しました 22:19：千歳@2-1632：OKです 22:20：叢雲@4-777：ＧＭ、榛名は回避判定もなしですかね？ 22:20：GM：さすがに回避はします 22:20：叢雲@4-777：了解です 22:20：GM：攻撃、対空行動も無しです 22:20：叢雲@4-777：ふむふむ 22:21：大和@3-1959：攻撃できるのはベスだけか・・・ 22:21：GM：あと、事前の準備は…ないですかね 22:21：大和@3-1959：大丈夫かな？ 22:21：叢雲@4-777：です 22:21：GM：カウント下ろします 22:21：GM：５ 22:21：浜風@4-773：はい 22:21：GM：４ 22:21：GM：３ 22:21：GM：２ 22:21：GM：１ 22:21：GM：開票！ 22:22：浜風@4-773：失敗したでござる 22:22：大和@3-1959：やっぱり５番だったかー 22:23：叢雲@4-777：ノーマークが三隻か… 22:23：浜風@4-773：5番いけばよかったでござる 22:23：浜風@4-773：やっちまった 22:23：千歳@2-1632：まあまずまずでしょう 22:23：GM：現在、ホ級・エリヌ・二級の三隻は無条件に榛名を狙います 22:24：浜風@4-773：うーん 22:24：浜風@4-773：取り敢えず一人でも使い手があるし 22:24：浜風@4-773：【各自散開】一応使っておきましょう 22:24：浜風@4-773：目標値6 22:24：浜風@4-773：2d6>=6 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 93,6 → 9 → 成功 22:25：浜風@4-773：deha 22:25：浜風@4-773：では大和さんだけですが 22:25：浜風@4-773：回避判定＋１と雷撃ダメージ-2どうぞ 22:25：浜風@4-773：更に【釘付け】使用 22:25：浜風@4-773：ヌ級eliteを引き寄せましょう 22:26：浜風@4-773：範囲攻撃じゃなくせます 22:26：浜風@4-773：でいいかな？ 22:26：千歳@2-1632：それが良いかなーと思います 22:26：叢雲@4-777：問題ないかと 22:26：大和@3-1959：んー仕方ないですな 22:26：浜風@4-773：では同じく 22:26：浜風@4-773：目標値6 22:27：浜風@4-773：2d6>=6 「貴方の相手はこっちです！」ばしゅばしゅ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 94,5 → 9 → 成功 22:27：GM：抗えぬ… 22:27：大和@3-1959：やっるー 22:28：GM：さあさあ、ワクワクドキドキの航空戦に参りましょう！ 22:28：千歳@2-1632：私から、ですね 22:29：千歳@2-1632：では参りましょうか、スツーカから 22:29：GM：Yes、千歳ちゃん、お願いします 22:29：大和@3-1959：おなしゃす！ 22:29：千歳@2-1632：1d6 さて？ KanColle : (1D6) → 3 22:29：千歳@2-1632：微妙ですねぇ 22:29：千歳@2-1632：エリヌでいいです？ 22:29：浜風@4-773：うーん… 22:30：大和@3-1959：ですね 22:30：大和@3-1959：火力装甲厄介だし 22:30：浜風@4-773：流石に感情的にヌ級倒しも無理そうだし 22:30：千歳@2-1632：どっちにしましょうか 22:30：浜風@4-773：ヌ級eliteで良いんじゃないでしょうか？ 22:30：大和@3-1959：個人的にはヌ級eliteｘ２回 22:31：千歳@2-1632：ではヌ級eliteに 22:31：叢雲@4-777：少しでも削って貰えればワンチャン… 22:31：千歳@2-1632：3d6 「艦載機の皆さん、攻撃をお願い！」 KanColle : (3D6) → 91,2,6 → 9 22:31：大和@3-1959：これはギリか？ 22:31：浜風@4-773：どうかな？ 22:31：GM：…装甲は10! 22:31：千歳@2-1632：ダイス腐りますね… 22:32：叢雲@4-777：うーん… 22:32：大和@3-1959：うむ・・・気を取り直して 22:32：浜風@4-773：一応期待値くらいですし… 22:32：千歳@2-1632：捨て置きましょう、次 22:32：千歳@2-1632：1d6 彗星 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:32：千歳@2-1632：んー… 22:32：大和@3-1959：ニ級吹っ飛ばしておきます？ 22:32：叢雲@4-777：ノーマークを減らすか、別を狙うか… 22:33：千歳@2-1632：賭けます？ 22:33：浜風@4-773：理想をいうなら 22:33：浜風@4-773：６のイ級にあたれば 22:33：浜風@4-773：大和さんがフリーになります 22:33：千歳@2-1632：5でもなかなか美味しいですね 22:34：大和@3-1959：イ級行ってくれると超助かるのよね・・・ 22:34：千歳@2-1632：では賭けましょうか 22:34：浜風@4-773：掛けても良いとは思います 22:34：千歳@2-1632：【隠れても無駄なんだから！】使用！ 22:34：千歳@2-1632：千歳@2-1632の行動力を-2(1d6->2)点。　（行動力：11->9） 22:34：千歳@2-1632：1d6 目標決定ダイスを振り直しです KanColle : (1D6) → 4 22:35：大和@3-1959：ドキドキ・・・ 22:35：叢雲@4-777：むぅ… 22:35：千歳@2-1632：駄目みたいですねぇ！ 22:35：大和@3-1959：これサブですよね？ 22:35：大和@3-1959：振り直せないか・・・ 22:35：千歳@2-1632：サブですよ 22:35：浜風@4-773：うーん… 22:35：大和@3-1959：行動力の回復は問題じゃないけど機会がなぁ 22:35：浜風@4-773：ここで奇跡的にアカン神に損傷を与えられたら 22:36：浜風@4-773：無理やり大和さんとこに飛ばせれますが 22:36：浜風@4-773：無理ですね… 22:36：千歳@2-1632：まあ出目は致し方なし…チ級はもともとどうでもいいですし賭けます？ 22:36：大和@3-1959：・・・感情値でＯＫなら機会はありますが＞損傷 22:37：千歳@2-1632：3dならワンチャン 22:37：大和@3-1959：しかも榛名さんがいるので装甲は１５ 22:37：千歳@2-1632：目標神様でダメージです 22:37：GM：OK 22:37：大和@3-1959：ＯＫ、おなしゃす 22:37：千歳@2-1632：3d6 「こっちはどう！？」 KanColle : (3D6) → 153,6,6 → 15 22:37：千歳@2-1632：b 22:37：浜風@4-773：おぅ！ 22:37：叢雲@4-777：おおおおお！ 22:37：大和@3-1959：8888-！ 22:38：浜風@4-773：いいですね！ 22:38：GM：…むぅぅ（苦悶の表情 22:38：大和@3-1959：あら超対空怖いよー 22:39：GM：choice有情,無情 KanColle : (CHOICE有情,無情) → 無情 22:39：GM：ヌ級の超対空２を切ります 22:39：GM：2d6 KanColle : (2D6) → 41,3 → 4 22:39：大和@3-1959：まそ 22:39：千歳@2-1632：超対空返し 22:39：大和@3-1959：c(15-4) KanColle : 計算結果 → 11 22:40：千歳@2-1632：【零式艦戦52型】　超対空3（2回目） 22:40：大和@3-1959：押せぇ！ 22:40：千歳@2-1632：3d 「鬱陶しいわね！」 KanColle : (3D6) → 111,5,5 → 11 22:40：叢雲@4-777：行けぇ！ 22:40：千歳@2-1632：千歳@2-1632の行動力が2点減少した。　（行動力：9->7） 22:40：大和@3-1959：c(11+11) KanColle : 計算結果 → 22 22:41：アカン神：「グアアアア！」 22:41：大和@3-1959：やった！ 22:41：叢雲@4-777：さあ、宣言どうぞ！ 22:41：千歳@2-1632：損傷が入ったのならば 22:41：浜風@4-773：よし！届いた！ 22:41：GM：アカン神、小破しました！ 22:41：大和@3-1959：「・・・艦載機の攻撃が通じた！今です！」 22:41：千歳@2-1632：「【隠れても無駄なんだから！】大和さん！そこですよ！」 22:41：千歳@2-1632：序列6にアカン神を移動させます！ 22:42：大和@3-1959：＞やっちゃってください　では（小声） 22:42：千歳@2-1632：…… 22:42：GM：気にしてはダメデース 22:42：千歳@2-1632：いやあれだから、このアビリティも使ってますから！ 22:42：大和@3-1959：「・・・あら、私のおあつらえのステージですか・・・良いでしょう、千歳さん、ありがとうございますね」＞紙パックずずー 22:42：千歳@2-1632：「さあ【やっちゃってください！】」 22:42：べス：「…千歳殿、大手柄だ」 22:43：叢雲@4-777：「大和！　そいつを倒したら今あるストック全部持っていっていいわよ 22:43：浜風@4-773：「大和さん、後は任せました」 22:43：叢雲@4-777：！」 22:43：大和@3-1959：ＣＯＮＤ値　４９＞８９ 22:43：大和@3-1959：「ふふふ、紅茶のため倒れて頂きましょうか、お覚悟を。」 22:44：大和@3-1959：「でもその前に・・・」 22:44：アカン神：「私ノ…私ノ地ヲ!!」 22:44：大和@3-1959：おう、敵の航空戦ターンだ！ 22:44：叢雲@4-777：さてさて… 22:45：千歳@2-1632：超対空は切れました…後は頑張って…！ 22:45：GM：では、アカン神様から参ります 22:45：大和@3-1959：仕方が無い、けど優位に立ったし 22:45：大和@3-1959：3/6の確率,どうぞ！ 22:45：GM：因みに、ベスが対空支援を持っていますので、必要なときには指示を！ 22:46：アカン神：1d6 「……ハアアア！」 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 22:46：大和@3-1959：・・・仕返しか 22:46：千歳@2-1632：ひい 22:47：アカン神：choiceChi,Beth KanColle : (CHOICECHI,BETH) → CHI 22:47：大和@3-1959：そして刺さる攻撃 22:47：叢雲@4-777：…的確に私怨を晴らす神様… 22:47：大和@3-1959：浜風さんよろしくです 22:47：浜風@4-773：私？ 22:47：大和@3-1959：対空札は私と浜風さん 22:48：浜風@4-773：ですか？ 22:48：浜風@4-773：無いですよ超対空なんて…… 22:48：GM：護衛艦で守りますか？という 22:48：千歳@2-1632：浜風さん防空持ってないです 22:48：浜風@4-773：防空も無いです… 22:48：GM：…マジだ… 22:48：浜風@4-773：護衛艦も無いです… 22:48：浜風@4-773：ごめんなさい…… 22:48：大和@3-1959：え艦載機は対空いけますよね？ 22:48：大和@3-1959：10cm連装高角砲 22:48：千歳@2-1632：＞落ち着け 22:49：千歳@2-1632：「対空」の対象は自分だけですよ 22:49：千歳@2-1632：という訳でダメージどうぞ 22:49：大和@3-1959：あ、そうだった・・・ 22:49：大和@3-1959：スマヌ・・・どうぞ・・・ 22:49：浜風@4-773：使うならベスさんの対空支援だとおもいます… 22:50：アカン神：3d6 「我ガ恨ミ、晴ラサナイデカ!?」 KanColle : (3D6) → 81,3,4 → 8 22:50：千歳@2-1632：装甲はですね 22:50：大和@3-1959：・・・大したことなかったな 22:50：千歳@2-1632：9なんですよ…！ 22:50：アカン神：「グガガガア！」 22:50：大和@3-1959：こきーん！ 22:50：千歳@2-1632：「あらあら、その程度なのかしら？」 22:50：叢雲@4-777：神様の恨みとは（ 22:51：大和@3-1959：「・・・実は大したことないのでしょうか？」＞紙パックずずー 22:51：浜風@4-773：「油断してはいけません。軽空母がまだ居ますよ。」 22:51：GM：でーは、エリヌが行っくぞ～ 22:52：ヌ級elite：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 22:52：大和@3-1959：・・・あれ？何も居ないよ？ 22:52：GM：くうう！ 22:52：ヌ級elite：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 5 22:52：叢雲@4-777：「あら、ちゃんと管制してるのかしら？」 22:52：浜風@4-773：居ない！ 22:52：千歳@2-1632：外れますねー 22:52：GM：な、なんだと!? 22:52：浜風@4-773：「密集陣になったかいがありましたね」 22:53：GM：くっそ、ヌ級が攻撃だ！ 22:53：叢雲@4-777：エリヌちゃんどじっ子疑惑 22:53：ヌ級_2：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 2 22:53：大和@3-1959：「・・・あーあ、早く帰ってリーフみたいですねー」＞紙パックずずー 22:53：GM：ひえ～ 22:53：大和@3-1959：ヌ級もだった 22:53：GM：あ、あと一発！ 22:53：ヌ級_2：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 22:53：GM：あっはい 22:53：大和@3-1959：あれ・・・目がかすんで何も見えないよ・・・ 22:54：浜風@4-773：「……油断してよかったかも…」 22:54：叢雲@4-777：ヌ級どじっ子確定（ 22:54：GM：何か、見えない壁が（ダンダンダン！ 22:54：千歳@2-1632：「あらあら、なってないわね」 22:54：大和@3-1959：「さて、花道への出番ですね・・・全力で参りましょう」＞紙パックを飲みきる 22:54：叢雲@4-777：「……そうね」（結局手持無沙汰で困惑 22:54：アカン神：「サセヌ、サセヌゾ!!」 22:55：GM：開幕雷撃なし…ッテな訳で、超遠距離だ！ 22:55：大和@3-1959：おう！ 22:55：大和@3-1959：アビは無いですね？＞ラウンド１ 22:56：叢雲@4-777：なしです 22:56：大和@3-1959：では私から参りましょう 22:56：大和@3-1959：目標アカン神！ 22:56：大和@3-1959：【46cm　三連装砲】《秘密兵器》で攻撃　命−１　火４　さらに命−１ 22:56：大和@3-1959：行きます 22:57：大和@3-1959：2d6-2>=5 では行きますか KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 63,3＋-2 → 4 → 失敗 22:57：叢雲@4-777：声援行きますか？ 22:57：大和@3-1959：浜風さーん 22:57：浜風@4-773：はーい 22:58：浜風@4-773：声援ですか？ 22:58：大和@3-1959：お願いします！ 22:58：浜風@4-773：（現実）「大和さん！支援射撃します！今のうちに！」 22:58：大和@3-1959：よしこれで命中・・・ 22:59：大和@3-1959：「・・・浜風さん助かります、でもこれだけじゃありません。」 22:59：GM：ひ、ひえ～ 22:59：浜風@4-773：（空想）「大和さん♡、がんばれ♡、がんばれ♡」＋１ 22:59：大和@3-1959：それでは連撃！ 22:59：大和@3-1959：【12.7cm連装高角砲】《砲撃》で攻撃　命＋１　火１　連撃命２　謎の命−１ 22:59：大和@3-1959：連撃−２ね 22:59：大和@3-1959：行きます 23:00：大和@3-1959：2d6-2>=5 ここは押すところです！ KanColle : (2D6-2>=5) → 93,6＋-2 → 7 → 成功 23:00：大和@3-1959：・・・ではダメージ行きますか 23:00：GM：連撃、来ますか… 23:00：大和@3-1959：火力５　装備４＋１　合計１０ 23:01：大和@3-1959：大和、推参致します！ 23:01：浜風@4-773：大和さんー！ 23:01：浜風@4-773：決戦仕様ー！ 23:01：叢雲@4-777：ん？　決戦仕様は… 23:01：浜風@4-773：決戦仕様ー” 23:01：大和@3-1959：そうだったー 23:01：浜風@4-773：ふれーふれー 23:01：大和@3-1959：火力５　装備４＋１　決戦仕様１　合計１１ 23:01：大和@3-1959：訂正 23:01：大和@3-1959：11d6 ・・・こいつで吹っ飛びなさい！ KanColle : (11D6) → 492,2,3,4,5,5,5,5,6,6,6 → 49 23:02：浜風@4-773：おおお 23:02：浜風@4-773：凄い 23:02：叢雲@4-777：たっかーい！ 23:02：大和@3-1959：・・・ふっ 23:02：大和@3-1959：「・・・さて、辞世の句は詠みましたか？介錯致しましょう」 23:02：アカン神：「クッ…ハ…」 23:03：千歳@2-1632：装甲は15でしたが…さて 23:03：叢雲@4-777：「大和、やっちゃいなさい！」 23:03：大和@3-1959：「・・・皆さんの「艦隊の希望」たる大和に贖った罰です、後悔なさい」 23:03：アカン神：「マダ…沈ム訳二ハイカナイノ…ニ」 23:03：GM：装甲15…轟沈です 23:03：大和@3-1959：アビ【艦隊の希望】発動！全員行動力＋２ 23:03：大和@3-1959：「やれやれ、です・・・」＞紙パックズズー 23:04：叢雲@4-777：いただきまーす 23:04：大和@3-1959：大和@3-1959の行動力を+2した（行動力：6->8） 23:04：GM：アカン神、死亡… 23:04：浜風@4-773：いただきまーす 23:04：千歳@2-1632：「うわ…凄まじい火力だこと」 23:04：浜風@4-773：っていっぱいでした 23:04：千歳@2-1632：千歳@2-1632の行動力が2点回復した。　（行動力：7->9） 23:04：叢雲@4-777：「やったじゃないの！」＞ペットボトル投げ渡し 23:04：大和@3-1959：「私を紅茶だけ飲んでるだけの役立たずだと思わないで下さい！」＞ペットボトル受け取って 23:05：ベス：「…ふむ、この身の知らぬ艦娘なだけはあるな…」 23:05：大和@3-1959：「さて、残敵を掃討しましょう」 23:05：千歳@2-1632：「ふふ、思ってないですって。後続はお任せください」 23:05：浜風@4-773：「さすが大和さん！ゴッドスレイヤーですよ！」 23:06：ベス：「大和殿、英海軍が一兵、クイーンエリザベス…続く！」 23:06：大和@3-1959：「紅茶の時間を邪魔する者は神であっても許しません」＞紙パックズズー 23:06：GM：ってな訳で、長距離フェイズに回ってきてベスのこう出来です 23:06：GM：訂正　攻撃です 23:07：叢雲@4-777：「頼むわよベス！」 23:07：浜風@4-773：「お願いします」 23:07：どどんとふ：「大和@3-1959」がログインしました。 23:08：千歳@2-1632：チ級ふっ飛ばしてくださーい 23:08：ベス：2d6+1 「FCTの指示に従い…砲撃を開始す 目標雷巡チ級…MkI主砲旋回！」 KanColle : (2D6+1) → 62,4+1 → 7 23:09：GM：…悲しいかな、あたってしまったよ 23:09：浜風@4-773：あたりました 23:09：浜風@4-773：ね 23:10：ベス：2d6+1>=7 「連撃用意…」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=7) → 71,6＋1 → 8 → 成功 23:11：GM：妨害ありで命中 23:11：浜風@4-773：いい感じです 23:11：叢雲@4-777：いいですねぇ 23:11：千歳@2-1632：流石ですね 23:11：ベス：8d6 [ KanColle : (8D6) → 271,1,2,3,4,5,5,6 → 27 23:12：叢雲@4-777：さて… 23:12：GM：…チ級の装甲は７、大破です！ 23:12：ベス：「くっ…慢心したか」 23:12：大和@3-1959：いちたりないめー 23:12：叢雲@4-777：くっ、妖怪イチタリナイが… 23:12：大和@3-1959：まあ瀕死だからつぎいきませう 23:12：ベス：「済まぬ、千歳殿…」 23:13：浜風@4-773：しかたないです 23:13：千歳@2-1632：「大丈夫です、お任せください」 23:13：GM：さーて、長距離フェイズは終わり中距離、ホ級ちゃんの攻撃だ！ 23:13：大和@3-1959：榛名にホ級が怖いなぁ・・・あもう良いのか（笑） 23:13：大和@3-1959：榛名さんデコイよろー（笑） 23:13：GM：おい！ 23:14：大和@3-1959：冗談ですって— 23:14：GM：ホ級はノーマークのため、榛名を攻撃します 23:14：叢雲@4-777：ああ、そういえばもう庇う必要ないのか（ 23:14：浜風@4-773：大丈夫 23:14：大和@3-1959：まあ仮にも戦艦ですし 23:14：浜風@4-773：榛名には不死鳥もあります 23:15：ハルナ：2d6+1>=5 「はぁ…はぁ、この程度は、大丈夫デス！」 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 73,4＋1 → 8 → 成功 23:15：大和@3-1959：結構チート仕様だな・・・ 23:15：浜風@4-773：あ 23:15：浜風@4-773：お相手ましょうで移動してもらいましょう 23:15：浜風@4-773：って遅かった 23:15：大和@3-1959：回避したようですな 23:15：叢雲@4-777：……むしろこの戦艦、何もしなくても落ちないんじゃぁ… 23:15：千歳@2-1632：そもそも榛名けっこうハイスペックだし当たらない気もします 23:16：大和@3-1959：装甲も12だし滅多に損傷しない 23:16：浜風@4-773：お相手しましょうで移動して盾してもらいましょう 23:16：浜風@4-773：こんどから 23:16：大和@3-1959：中距離は以上かな 23:16：GM：チ級！ 23:17：浜風@4-773：いたね… 23:17：叢雲@4-777：いましたね… 23:17：千歳@2-1632：チ級くん泣いていますよ！ 23:17：GM：choiceC,B KanColle : (CHOICEC,B) → C 23:17：大和@3-1959：チ級くん雷巡だったね・・・スマヌ 23:18：チ級：主砲で【砲撃】するぞ！　砲撃で回避だ！ 23:18：大和@3-1959：(まあ瀕死だけどｗ） 23:18：千歳@2-1632：退却から1 23:18：千歳@2-1632：2d>=6 「よし、と」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 23:19：大和@3-1959：高杉ｗ 23:19：浜風@4-773：たかいね 23:19：GM：たっかーい！ 23:19：叢雲@4-777：「……（チ級に胃薬投げ渡し）」 23:19：GM：さぁ！短距離フェイズだ 23:19：GM：イっキュンを応援してあげよう！ 23:19：大和@3-1959：きゃーイ級ちゃんこわいよー 23:19：千歳@2-1632：これただのファンブルチェックですよね 23:20：浜風@4-773：イ級ちゃんー 23:20：イ級：砲撃だぞ！　砲撃で回避だ 23:20：大和@3-1959：・・・くっ、受けるしかあるまい 23:20：大和@3-1959：ダメこいやー！ 23:20：GM：HAHAHA 23:20：イ級：2d6 どーんどーん KanColle : (2D6) → 61,5 → 6 23:20：大和@3-1959：装甲：１３ 23:20：叢雲@4-777：回避判定振らない方が安全という謎 23:20：GM：かっきーん！ 23:21：大和@3-1959：「・・・いたい！豆鉄砲なんて危ないですよ！」＞ペットボトルグビー 23:21：浜風@4-773：可哀想なイ級ちゃん 23:21：浜風@4-773：まるでキラつけみたいだわ 23:21：大和@3-1959：まそ 23:21：GM：さーて、一キュンを置いといて第四航行序列だ！ 23:21：叢雲@4-777：1-1のイ級ちゃんかな？ 23:22：千歳@2-1632：では、引導を 23:22：大和@3-1959：いけー！ 23:22：千歳@2-1632：目標雷巡チ級、スツーカで攻撃です 23:22：叢雲@4-777：ファイトー！ 23:23：浜風@4-773：がんばれ～ 23:23：千歳@2-1632：2d>=5 「特に恨みはないけど、これも仕事だから」 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 23:23：千歳@2-1632：ダメージ、5d6です 23:23：GM：命中！ 23:23：千歳@2-1632：5d6 「悪く思わないで……ね！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 191,3,3,6,6 → 19 23:23：大和@3-1959：さようならチ級・・・君のことは忘れないよ・・・ 23:24：GM：爆散四散…　チ級脂肪 23:24：GM：訂正　死亡 23:24：叢雲@4-777：「その胃薬、冥土の土産に取っておきなさい」 23:24：千歳@2-1632：あなたの勇姿は忘れない 23:24：浜風@4-773：サ・ヨ・ナ・ラチ級 23:24：GM：さぁ、浜風＆叢雲だ！ 23:25：叢雲@4-777：それじゃこちらから仕掛けますかね 23:25：浜風@4-773：お願いします 23:26：大和@3-1959：いけー 23:26：叢雲@4-777：エリヌちゃん目標に小口径主砲、《負けず嫌い》で判定します 23:27：叢雲@4-777：おっと、命中補正＋２です 23:28：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=5 てい KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 21,1＋2 → 4 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 23:28：GM：…え” 23:28：叢雲@4-777：！？ 23:28：千歳@2-1632：叢雲ちゃん、アウトー 23:28：浜風@4-773：あ 23:28：叢雲@4-777：……また胃が轟沈した、だと！？（吐血 23:29：GM：今回は自滅だが… 23:29：叢雲@4-777：ACT くっ、ここ一番で、また…… KanColle : アクシデント表(3) → えーん。大失態。このキャラクターに対して【感情値】を持っているキャラクター全員の声援欄にチェックが入る。 23:29：GM：ぱーん 23:29：千歳@2-1632：oh… 23:29：大和@3-1959：・・・浜風さんだけでした 23:30：叢雲@4-777：……なんだろ、このデジャブ 23:30：大和@3-1959：と、ともかく気を取り直して浜風さん行きましょう 23:31：浜風@4-773：あ 23:31：浜風@4-773：ではチェックを漬けます…… 23:31：浜風@4-773：はーい 23:31：浜風@4-773：ヌ級elite狙いでしょうか？ 23:31：浜風@4-773：ヌ級でしょうか 23:32：大和@3-1959：ヌ級潰しましょう 23:32：浜風@4-773：はい 23:32：浜風@4-773：では通常ヌ級目標 23:32：浜風@4-773：まずは小口径主砲 23:32：浜風@4-773：＜スタイル＞直上 23:33：浜風@4-773：2d6+2>=5 「さぁ、始めます。駆逐艦浜風、突撃します！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 73,4＋2 → 9 → 成功 23:33：浜風@4-773：連撃、10cm連装高角砲 23:33：浜風@4-773：〈対潜戦闘〉　直上 23:34：浜風@4-773：2d6>=5 （ぷるん） KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 21,1 → 2 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 23:34：浜風@4-773：あっ 23:34：浜風@4-773：act KanColle : アクシデント表(3) → えーん。大失態。このキャラクターに対して【感情値】を持っているキャラクター全員の声援欄にチェックが入る。 23:34：叢雲@4-777：えっ 23:34：千歳@2-1632：oh… 23:34：浜風@4-773：うわあ 23:34：千歳@2-1632：仲良死 23:34：GM：アカン神の呪い？ 23:34：大和@3-1959：これは・・・ 23:34：大和@3-1959：呪いだな（汗） 23:34：浜風@4-773：順番逆でしたか…… 23:34：浜風@4-773：台詞と個性の 23:34：叢雲@4-777：こっちに呪いが来るとは…… 23:35：大和@3-1959：浜風さんは結構いたい・・・ 23:35：GM：さぁ、エリヌの攻撃だ！ 23:35：GM：mht KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 23:35：大和@3-1959：あーどうぞー（棒読み） 23:35：GM：…自分で軽い絶望 23:35：千歳@2-1632：デk…榛名さん避けて！ 23:35：叢雲@4-777：どうぞ（にこやかに 23:35：浜風@4-773：どうぞ 23:36：GM：ヌ級の名声艦載機… 23:36：GM：訂正　エリヌの 23:37：ハルナ：弱点の暗い過去で代用 23:37：ハルナ：act KanColle : アクシデント表(1) → よかったぁ。何もなし。 23:37：叢雲@4-777：なんという幸運艦… 23:37：ハルナ：2d6+1>=6 KanColle : (2D6+1>=6) → 63,3＋1 → 7 → 成功 23:37：ハルナ：「榛名は、大丈夫デス！」 23:37：千歳@2-1632：あの子守る必要ないな… 23:37：GM：なんだ、これ… 23:37：大和@3-1959：・・・これ全部運が吸い取られているのでは？（疑惑） 23:38：叢雲@4-777：「（あれ、守る必要あるのかしら？）」 23:38：GM：mht ノーマルヌ級の攻撃だ！ KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 23:38：GM：省略していいですか（白目 23:38：大和@3-1959：あーもうやっちゃってー（北上さん風） 23:38：大和@3-1959：どうぞー 23:38：浜風@4-773：うーんこの 23:38：叢雲@4-777：どうぞ（白目 23:39：ハルナ：機動代用の目標値8 23:39：ハルナ：2d6+1>=8 KanColle : (2D6+1>=8) → 41,3＋1 → 5 → 失敗 23:40：GM：嫌な予感がする 23:41：叢雲@4-777：さて… 23:41：ハルナ：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 23:41：大和@3-1959：どうですかね 23:41：ハルナ：2d6+1>=8 KanColle : (2D6+1>=8) → 83,5＋1 → 9 → 成功 23:41：浜風@4-773：成功ですね 23:41：GM：…気のせいだったようだ 23:41：大和@3-1959：やっぱり運良いじゃないか（ぷんすか） 23:41：叢雲@4-777：知ってた（遠い目 23:42：GM：二級…　もうmht で云っていいですか（おい 23:42：大和@3-1959：どうぞー 23:42：GM：済まぬ… 23:42：ニ級：mht KanColle : 目標表(5) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【火力】の高いＰＣ 23:42：ニ級：更なる絶望 23:42：千歳@2-1632：フリー補正ありますし通りますよ！ 23:42：大和@3-1959：ばっちこいやー！ 23:42：叢雲@4-777：まだノーマーク補正あるし（震え声 23:43：浜風@4-773：ニ級は火力あったはず 23:43：浜風@4-773：大和さん、回避判定＋1ありますよ（どうでもい 23:43：大和@3-1959：いやそうなんですがｗ 23:43：ニ級：砲撃の判定だ！ 23:44：ニ級：よけなかったら5dが飛ぶぞ！ 23:45：大和@3-1959：さすがに５ｄは不味いなぁ 23:46：ニ級：べ、別に痛くしてあげてもいいんだからね 23:47：叢雲@4-777：砲撃なら直上か… 23:48：大和@3-1959：おっとこれもしかして私か 23:48：叢雲@4-777：ですね 23:48：ニ級：ですよ！ 23:48：大和@3-1959：済まないです＜砲撃＞で回避　直上　回避＋１ 23:49：大和@3-1959：行きます 23:49：大和@3-1959：2d6+1>=5 あら、私が・・・いいでしょう KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 42,2＋1 → 5 → 成功 23:49：大和@3-1959：とりあえずギリか 23:49：GM：妨害あります 23:49：GM：命中2です 23:50：大和@3-1959：・・・振り直し 23:50：大和@3-1959：大和@3-1959の行動力を-3(1d6->3)した（行動力：8->5） 23:50：大和@3-1959：ちょいいた 23:50：大和@3-1959：回避行きます 23:50：大和@3-1959：2d6+1>=5 く・・私としたことが KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 61,5＋1 → 7 → 成功 23:50：大和@3-1959：あぶないあぶない・・・申し訳ない 23:50：GM：回避成功！ 23:50：叢雲@4-777：無傷ですし問題なしです！ 23:50：GM：さて、第二ラウンドですが… 23:51：GM：アビ使う人いますか！ 23:51：大和@3-1959：（自分の手番だったことみてなかった・・・） 23:51：大和@3-1959：ないでーす 23:51：叢雲@4-777：ないです 23:51：千歳@2-1632：無いです 23:51：浜風@4-773：ないです 23:52：GM：ではでは、第二ラウンド参ります 23:52：大和@3-1959：はーい 23:52：叢雲@4-777：はーい 23:52：大和@3-1959：では私からか 23:53：大和@3-1959：イ級目標で砲撃 23:53：大和@3-1959：【46cm　三連装砲】《秘密兵器》で攻撃　命-1　火４ 23:53：大和@3-1959：2d6-1>=5 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 42,2＋-1 → 3 → 失敗 23:53：大和@3-1959：・・・使っとくか 23:53：大和@3-1959：フルーツミックス使用 23:53：大和@3-1959：大和@3-1959の行動力を+2(1d6->2)した（行動力：5->7） 23:54：大和@3-1959：で振り直し 23:54：大和@3-1959：大和@3-1959の行動力を-6(1d6->6)した（行動力：7->1） 23:54：大和@3-1959：・・・あぶね 23:54：大和@3-1959：では再度攻撃 23:54：GM：…ギリギリ 23:54：大和@3-1959：2d6-1>=5 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 104,6＋-1 → 9 → 成功 23:54：浜風@4-773：肩代わりする？ 23:54：浜風@4-773：いらないか 23:54：大和@3-1959：連撃無し　ダメ行きます 23:54：GM：死亡確定… 23:54：叢雲@4-777：使っといてよかった… 23:54：大和@3-1959：火力５　装備4　決戦仕様１　合計１０ 23:55：大和@3-1959：行きます 23:55：大和@3-1959：10d6 KanColle : (10D6) → 281,1,1,1,2,2,4,4,6,6 → 28 23:55：大和@3-1959：・・・次どうぞー 23:55：GM：…装甲４　損傷７だ！！ 23:55：大和@3-1959：の前に艦隊の希望　行動力＋２ 23:55：叢雲@4-777：1-1で見慣れた光景だなぁ(遠い目 23:55：大和@3-1959：どうぞー 23:55：大和@3-1959：大和@3-1959の行動力を+2した（行動力：1->3） 23:55：浜風@4-773：行動力一杯だ 23:56：叢雲@4-777：いただきます、全会ですね 23:56：千歳@2-1632：千歳@2-1632の行動力が2点回復した。　（行動力：9->11） 23:56：GM：あぁ…こうして艦隊が切ら漬けされるのね（ハンカチを噛みしめながら 23:57：叢雲@4-777：さて、次はホ級さんか… 23:57：千歳@2-1632：ではホ級の行動どうぞ？ 23:58：GM：…うぅ 23:58：GM：mht KanColle : 目標表(4) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【回避力】の低いＰＣ 23:59：大和@3-1959：さてどっちだ 23:59：GM：千歳ちゃん、君に決めた 23:59：千歳@2-1632：どうぞー 23:59：GM：って、大和もか！ 23:59：大和@3-1959：ですです 23:59：GM：choiceY,C KanColle : (CHOICEY,C) → C 23:59：GM：やっぱり千歳ちゃんらしい 23:59：叢雲@4-777：宣言通りとは恐れ入った（ 00:00：GM：生き物砲を回避せよ！ 00:00：千歳@2-1632：索敵から2、です 00:00：千歳@2-1632：2d>=7 「ああもう、しつこいわね！」 KanColle : (2D6>=7) → 21,1 → 2 → ファンブル（判定失敗。アクシデント表を自分のＰＣに適用） 00:00：千歳@2-1632：ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 00:00：千歳@2-1632：さあ、どうぞ！ 00:01：叢雲@4-777：……やっぱり榛名が幸運吸ってるんじゃ 00:01：ニ級：…な、なんどと 00:01：浜風@4-773：アカン神さまー鎮まり給え— 00:01：ホ級：5d6 「グオオオ！」 KanColle : (5D6) → 234,4,4,5,6 → 23 00:02：叢雲@4-777：どんだけ恨み抱えたのか…って高い！ 00:02：大和@3-1959：火力込みで５か・・・痛いな 00:02：千歳@2-1632：「しまっ…きゃあっ！」 00:02：GM：…ひ、ひえー 00:02：大和@3-1959：しかも千歳さん置物です 00:02：浜風@4-773：キツイな 00:03：大和@3-1959：「・・・ちょっと不味いですね、千歳さん！」 00:03：ベス：「千歳殿！｝ 00:03：叢雲@4-777：「大丈夫なの！？」 00:03：千歳@2-1632：「いたた…そこまで大事はないわ！それより敵を！」 00:03：千歳@2-1632：ACT そういえば KanColle : アクシデント表(1) → よかったぁ。何もなし。 00:03：大和@3-1959：あっぶね！ 00:04：叢雲@4-777：セーフセーフ 00:04：GM：OKOK！ 00:04：大和@3-1959：「・・・ベス殿！Elite叩いちゃって下さいな！」 00:04：ベス：「了解した、旗艦大和殿…参るぞ！」 00:04：ベス：2d6+1>=5 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 105,5＋1 → 11 → 成功 00:05：ベス：2d6+1>=7 KanColle : (2D6+1>=7) → 115,6＋1 → 12 → 成功 00:06：ベス：8d6 「喰らえぇ!!」 KanColle : (8D6) → 292,2,3,3,4,4,5,6 → 29 00:06：大和@3-1959：しかも１足りない・・・ 00:06：GM：さーて、中破です 00:06：叢雲@4-777：またイチタリナイ… 00:07：大和@3-1959：だれも感情持っていないから序列３ですな 00:07：ベス：「お…おのれぇ…」 00:07：千歳@2-1632：eliteだけでも潰しましょう 00:07：浜風@4-773：ですね 00:07：千歳@2-1632：「まあまあ、落ち着いて」 00:08：叢雲@4-777：「十分よベス、飲んでおきなさい」＞ペットボトル投げ渡し 00:08：ベス：「…ありがたい」　（ぱっととる 00:08：大和@3-1959：「浜風さん、叢雲さん、本気でやって下さい！」 00:09：浜風@4-773：「はい」 00:09：叢雲@4-777：「わかってるわよ！　今度こそやってやるわよ！」 00:09：浜風@4-773：どっちから行きましょうか 00:10：叢雲@4-777：私から行っていいですか？ 00:10：浜風@4-773：お願いします 00:10：叢雲@4-777：では、エリヌ級目標に攻撃します 00:11：叢雲@4-777：小口径主砲、《負けず嫌い》直上、命中+２です 00:11：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=5 「今度こそっ！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 31,2＋2 → 5 → 成功 00:12：叢雲@4-777：……エリヌちゃん、妨害あります？ 00:12：GM：…回避１があります 00:12：叢雲@4-777：……振りなおします 00:12：叢雲@4-777：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:13：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=5 むぅ KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 31,2＋2 → 5 → 成功 00:13：GM：…妨害 00:13：叢雲@4-777：…振りなおし！ 00:13：叢雲@4-777：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 00:14：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 82,6＋2 → 10 → 成功 00:14：大和@3-1959：今度は通ったか 00:14：GM：命中！ 00:14：浜風@4-773：漸く通った 00:14：叢雲@4-777：連撃行きます 00:15：叢雲@4-777：魚雷、《支援》で判定、連撃補正２、命中+２です 00:15：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=7 KanColle : (2D6+2>=7) → 105,5＋2 → 12 → 成功 00:16：叢雲@4-777：ふぅ、通ったか…… 00:16：叢雲@4-777：soubi 00:16：浜風@4-773：通りました 00:16：浜風@4-773：ね 00:16：GM：命中、ダメージプリーズ！ 00:16：叢雲@4-777：装備火力４　決戦仕様１で火力いきます 00:16：叢雲@4-777：5d6 KanColle : (5D6) → 151,2,4,4,4 → 15 00:17：叢雲@4-777：「少しでも持っていきなさい！」 00:17：大和@3-1959：・・・浜風さんどうぞ 00:17：GM：大破！ 00:17：浜風@4-773：はーい 00:17：浜風@4-773：では私もヌ級eliteに 00:17：浜風@4-773：10cm連装高角砲から 00:17：叢雲@4-777：あ、損傷与えたので【沈みなさい！】使用します 00:18：叢雲@4-777：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 3 00:18：GM：おぉ、そでした。どうぞどうｚ 00:18：浜風@4-773：2d+2>=5 「相手にとって、不足なしです！」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 62,4＋2 → 8 → 成功 00:18：浜風@4-773：次連撃、 00:19：浜風@4-773：小口径主砲 00:19：浜風@4-773：2d>=5 (ふるふる) KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 62,4 → 6 → 成功 00:19：GM：命中！ 00:19：浜風@4-773：成功ですね 00:19：浜風@4-773：ではダメージ 00:19：浜風@4-773：4d6 「沈みなさい！」 KanColle : (4D6) → 91,2,2,4 → 9 00:19：浜風@4-773：うう 00:19：浜風@4-773：すみませんｎ 00:20：叢雲@4-777：ここでイチタリナイ、だと… 00:20：浜風@4-773：えー 00:20：浜風@4-773：ごめんなさい 00:20：GM：…なん、だと… 00:20：大和@3-1959：・・・これ不味いな 00:20：叢雲@4-777：いや、もとはと言えばファンブルの流れを作った私が… 00:20：GM：エリヌの反撃 00:20：GM：mht KanColle : 目標表(3) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【装甲力】の低いＰＣ 00:20：大和@3-1959：いやダイス目はもうしょうが無い 00:21：GM：choiceH,M KanColle : (CHOICEH,M) → H 00:21：浜風@4-773：きなし 00:21：浜風@4-773：きなさい 00:21：GM：浜風ちゃん、名声航空機を避けてください！ 00:21：浜風@4-773：名声！ 00:21：浜風@4-773：クールからギャップ挟んで１ 00:21：浜風@4-773：目標値6 00:22：浜風@4-773：ただしACTです 00:22：浜風@4-773：act KanColle : アクシデント表(5) → いててて。損傷が一つ発生する。もしも艦隊戦中なら、自分と同じ航行序列にいる味方艦にも損傷が一つ発生する。 00:22：浜風@4-773：うぅ 00:22：浜風@4-773：本当ごめんなさい 00:23：浜風@4-773：では回避 00:23：浜風@4-773：2d6+2 [] KanColle : (2D6+2) → 63,3+2 → 8 00:23：浜風@4-773：回避です 00:23：叢雲@4-777：まだまだイケるイケる（冷や汗 00:24：GM：OK、ではヌ級で 00:24：GM：mht KanColle : 目標表(1) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも航行序列の高いＰＣ 00:24：GM：choiceHama,Mura,Haru KanColle : (CHOICEHAMA,MURA,HARU) → MURA 00:24：叢雲@4-777：バッチコーイ（震え声 00:24：GM：叢雲ちゃん、規律航空機を避けてください 00:25：叢雲@4-777：【補給】から１、回避+２です 00:25：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=6 どうだ… KanColle : (2D6+2>=6) → 71,6＋2 → 9 → 成功 00:26：叢雲@4-777：よし、回避です 00:26：GM：文句なしに成功 00:26：GM：二級の攻撃が続きます 00:26：GM：mht KanColle : 目標表(3) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【装甲力】の低いＰＣ 00:26：GM：choiceH,M KanColle : (CHOICEH,M) → H 00:27：大和@3-1959：ハマさん・・・ 00:27：浜風@4-773：むう 00:27：浜風@4-773：きなさい 00:27：GM：浜風ちゃん、支援魚雷を交わしてください 00:27：浜風@4-773：支援ですか 00:27：叢雲@4-777：肩代わりしますか？ 00:27：浜風@4-773：目標値7なんで 00:27：浜風@4-773：そこまでではないはずなのですが 00:28：浜風@4-773：肩代わりしてもらえるなら安心できます 00:29：叢雲@4-777：了解です。【護衛艦】判定します 00:29：叢雲@4-777：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 73,4 → 7 → 成功 00:29：叢雲@4-777：成功、攻撃を肩代わりします 00:30：叢雲@4-777：《支援》直上、回避+２です 00:30：浜風@4-773：ありがとうございます。 00:30：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=5 そぉい KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 71,6＋2 → 9 → 成功 00:30：叢雲@4-777：成功です 00:31：GM：OKOK、夜戦判定のお時間デース 00:31：GM：夜戦するorしない？ 00:31：大和@3-1959：浜風さんやっちゃって下さい 00:31：浜風@4-773：雷撃戦（ぼそっ 00:31：大和@3-1959：おっと！ 00:32：大和@3-1959：それがあったかー 00:32：GM：…完全に忘れてたGM 00:32：叢雲@4-777：私と二級ちゃんですかね 00:33：大和@3-1959：ですね 00:33：GM：ですね、叢雲ちゃんの魚雷判定からです 00:33：浜風@4-773：一応ヌ級eliteに通る可能性はありますね 00:33：叢雲@4-777：ワンチャンでエリヌちゃんですかね…？ 00:34：大和@3-1959：出目が厳しいけどやって見る価値あります背 00:34：浜風@4-773：ぶっちゃけそれ以外にするメリットもないですし 00:34：浜風@4-773：賭けるしかないと思います 00:34：叢雲@4-777：ではエリヌちゃん目標に雷撃判定します 00:34：叢雲@4-777：《支援》から１です 00:34：大和@3-1959：いけぇ 00:35：叢雲@4-777：2d6>=6 てやっ KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 72,5 → 7 → 成功 00:35：大和@3-1959：どきどき・・・ 00:35：GM：16.6%のかけ… 00:36：叢雲@4-777：2d6 頼むっ！ KanColle : (2D6) → 71,6 → 7 00:36：大和@3-1959：・・・仕方ない 00:36：浜風@4-773：むう 00:36：叢雲@4-777：ダメか……っ 00:36：GM：…損傷与えられず！ 00:36：大和@3-1959：そしてニ級・・・ 00:36：GM：mht KanColle : 目標表(1) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも航行序列の高いＰＣ 00:36：大和@3-1959：さて誰に行く？ 00:36：大和@3-1959：私だー！ 00:36：浜風@4-773：大和さん 00:36：大和@3-1959：じゃあこいやー！ 00:36：GM：…ちーん 00:36：浜風@4-773：安心ですね 00:36：叢雲@4-777：大和さん！ 00:36：大和@3-1959：ダメどうぞ 00:37：ニ級：3d6 「グガガ」 KanColle : (3D6) → 71,2,4 → 7 00:37：浜風@4-773：まさか各自散開の効果が生きるとは 00:37：大和@3-1959：装甲：１３＋１　雷撃ダメ−２ 00:37：GM：そして、出目が腐る… 00:37：大和@3-1959：だめーじを　あたえれない！ 00:37：千歳@2-1632：かったーい 00:37：GM：腹立つなー(笑) 00:37：叢雲@4-777：さすがの装甲ｗ 00:37：浜風@4-773：さてでじゃ夜戦のお時間ですか 00:38：GM：さー、夜戦判定よ～！ 00:38：大和@3-1959：・・・浜風さんの散開聞いたわー 00:38：浜風@4-773：はい 00:38：大和@3-1959：浜風さんよろー 00:38：浜風@4-773：では 00:38：浜風@4-773：〈対潜戦闘〉から１マスで目標値6 00:39：浜風@4-773：2d6>=6 「対空戦じゃつまらないしね……！夜戦開始です！」 KanColle : (2D6>=6) → 82,6 → 8 → 成功 00:39：浜風@4-773：成功です 00:39：浜風@4-773：よかったー 00:39：千歳@2-1632：では… 00:39：GM：我・夜・戦・に・突・入・す 00:39：大和@3-1959：川内さーん！ポーラちゃーん！ 00:39：叢雲@4-777：ここからが本当の闘いだ！ 00:39：大和@3-1959：ツー事で私からだな 00:40：大和@3-1959：目標ヌ級無印 00:40：大和@3-1959：【46cm　三連装砲】《秘密兵器》で攻撃　命-1　火４ 00:40：大和@3-1959：行きます 00:40：大和@3-1959：2d6-1>=5 KanColle : (2D6-1>=5) → 41,3＋-1 → 3 → 失敗 00:40：大和@3-1959：千歳さーん下さい—！ 00:41：千歳@2-1632：はーい 00:41：大和@3-1959：んまった 00:41：大和@3-1959：これ妨害は？ 00:41：GM：妨害１入ります 00:41：大和@3-1959：・・・ 00:41：大和@3-1959：じゃあ切り札着るか 00:41：GM：来たね～ 00:42：大和@3-1959：アイテム、思い出の品発動！ 00:42：大和@3-1959：目標、千歳さん 00:42：大和@3-1959：「髪結いの紐」でRPおなしゃす！ 00:42：千歳@2-1632：えっ私からなんです！？ 00:42：浜風@4-773：振り直し… 00:42：浜風@4-773：は危険ですかね？ 00:43：大和@3-1959：即死あり 00:43：千歳@2-1632：1/3の確率で死にますね 00:43：浜風@4-773：引き受けても無理っぽいですね 00:43：叢雲@4-777：行動不能圏内ですしね 00:43：浜風@4-773：6が出たら 00:43：大和@3-1959：あ、勿論私から切りますー 00:43：大和@3-1959：とうことで行きまーす 00:43：千歳@2-1632：合わせまーす 00:43：大和@3-1959：「・・・こうも押されるとは・・・、どうすれば・・・」 00:44：大和@3-1959：ガサゴソ 00:44：大和@3-1959：「ん？これは？」 00:44：大和@3-1959：「・・・無いよりは多少はマシでしょう・・・では」 00:44：大和@3-1959：「千歳さん、これを受け取って—！」 00:44：大和@3-1959：＞髪結い用の紐を投げる 00:44：千歳@2-1632：「！？」　ぱしっ 00:44：大和@3-1959：「これで気合だけでも入れて下さい—！」 00:45：千歳@2-1632：「これは…」 00:45：千歳@2-1632：「んな無茶な…まあ、了解！」 00:46：大和@3-1959：「・・・千歳さん、信じてますー！」 00:46：千歳@2-1632：しゅばばばっと、紐で無理やり破損した甲板を繋ぎあわせて 00:47：千歳@2-1632：「牽制程度にしか…なりませんからねっ！」　無理やり艦載機発艦+2 00:47：大和@3-1959：千歳さんからの感情、合計３ 00:47：大和@3-1959：頂きましたー 00:47：千歳@2-1632：+3でした 00:47：大和@3-1959：「・・・良いでしょう、それでこそブルネイ沈黙天女というものです。では！｝ 00:48：大和@3-1959：これで命中ですね、連撃無し 00:48：大和@3-1959：ではダメージ　火力５　装備４　決戦１　（長距離のため夜戦火力無し） 00:48：大和@3-1959：合計１０　行きましょう 00:49：大和@3-1959：10d6 さて、この砲撃を、受けきれますかぁぁぁ！ KanColle : (10D6) → 331,2,2,3,3,3,4,5,5,5 → 33 00:49：大和@3-1959：・・・どうでしょう 00:49：GM：…装甲８　轟沈です！ 00:49：浜風@4-773：ふぅ 00:49：叢雲@4-777：よっし！ 00:49：大和@3-1959：「・・・千歳さん、おかげさまで行けましたよ・・・」 00:49：浜風@4-773：ほとんどジャストですね 00:50：大和@3-1959：でも最悪叢雲さんの感情もあった 00:50：千歳@2-1632：「人使いの荒い旗艦ね」　肩をすくめ 00:50：大和@3-1959：「さて、まだ来ますよ！」 00:51：ベス：「…エリザベス、続く！｝ 00:51：千歳@2-1632：ホ級… 00:51：大和@3-1959：・・・ホ級は？ 00:51：叢雲@4-777：ホ級さん…… 00:51：GM：忘れてたー 00:51：GM：mht KanColle : 目標表(3) → 敵艦の中で、もっとも【装甲力】の低いＰＣ 00:51：GM：choiceH,M KanColle : (CHOICEH,M) → M 00:52：千歳@2-1632：さぁて正念場です 00:52：叢雲@4-777：ばっちこーい（冷や冷や 00:52：GM：叢雲ちゃん、生き物砲を避けてください 00:52：叢雲@4-777：《優しい》からギャップはさんで３、回避+２です 00:53：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=8 くっ… KanColle : (2D6+2>=8) → 63,3＋2 → 8 → 成功 00:53：叢雲@4-777：……ＧＭ，妨害は 00:54：GM：…なし！　回避成功 00:54：叢雲@4-777：よし、ひとまず安心 00:55：大和@3-1959：ふう 00:55：千歳@2-1632：ふー… 00:55：大和@3-1959：じゃあベス殿— 00:55：GM：誰を狙いましょうかー 00:55：大和@3-1959：ヌ級Elite言って下さい— 00:56：ベス：「あい分かった…参るぞ！」 00:56：叢雲@4-777：どうぞー 00:56：浜風@4-773：お願いします 00:56：浜風@4-773：追え 00:56：ベス：2d6+1>=5 KanColle : (2D6+1>=5) → 94,5＋1 → 10 → 成功 00:56：浜風@4-773：がんばろー 00:56：浜風@4-773：がんばろー 00:56：大和@3-1959：余裕ですな 00:56：ベス：2d6+1>=7 KanColle : (2D6+1>=7) → 84,4＋1 → 9 → 成功 00:56：大和@3-1959：・・・勝ったな 00:57：浜風@4-773：うん 00:57：叢雲@4-777：火力どうぞー 00:57：ベス：8d6 「悪いな、せめて最大火力を味わうといい」 KanColle : (8D6) → 352,3,4,4,5,5,6,6 → 35 00:57：浜風@4-773：おお 00:57：浜風@4-773：すごい 00:57：浜風@4-773：すごいですよ 00:57：大和@3-1959：「・・・ベス殿、お見事です」 00:57：叢雲@4-777：たっかーい！ 00:58：浜風@4-773：ふれー 00:58：浜風@4-773：ふれー 00:58：千歳@2-1632：高いですねー 00:58：GM：ヌ級損傷３　轟沈！ 00:58：浜風@4-773：「お見事です！」 00:58：叢雲@4-777：「さすがね、負けてらんないわ！」 00:58：大和@3-1959：「さて、あとは掃討するだけ・・・浜風さん、叢雲さん、油断しないで下さいね！｝ 00:58：ベス：「悪い…な。この火力を先に与えられなくて…」 00:59：千歳@2-1632：「ごめんね、残りはお願い！」 00:59：大和@3-1959：「いえ、最終的に生きて立てていればＯＫですし」 00:59：叢雲@4-777：では、先に行きますね 00:59：GM：さぁ、運命の第三航行序列！ 01:00：大和@3-1959：いけー！ 01:00：浜風@4-773：お願いします 01:00：叢雲@4-777：二級wo 01:00：叢雲@4-777：mokuhyou 01:00：浜風@4-773：がんばれ 01:00：浜風@4-773：がんばれ 01:00：大和@3-1959：いったれー 01:00：叢雲@4-777：訂正　二級目標に行きます 01:00：叢雲@4-777：小口径主砲　命中+２ 01:01：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=5 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 51,4＋2 → 7 → 成功 01:01：GM：まぁ、命中です 01:01：大和@3-1959：夜戦だから４以下が怖い 01:01：叢雲@4-777：連撃行きます　魚雷　連撃補正２　命中+２ 01:02：浜風@4-773：4以下は回避判定だけです 01:02：浜風@4-773：だから連撃は安心 01:02：大和@3-1959：・・・そうだった 01:02：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=7 ここは臆さず攻める！ KanColle : (2D6+2>=7) → 52,3＋2 → 7 → 成功 01:02：大和@3-1959：これはまずい 01:02：叢雲@4-777：これ、妨害か… 01:03：GM：…妨害、３が消えます 01:03：叢雲@4-777：…振りなおしします 01:03：叢雲@4-777：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 1 01:03：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=7 どうだ KanColle : (2D6+2>=7) → 31,2＋2 → 5 → 失敗 01:04：叢雲@4-777：またこの流れか…！　振りなおします 01:04：叢雲@4-777：1d6 KanColle : (1D6) → 6 01:04：浜風@4-773：ハードルをくぐってくスタイル 01:04：浜風@4-773：まってまってが 01:04：浜風@4-773：あたってるんでは？ 01:04：浜風@4-773：あたってなかった 01:04：浜風@4-773：ごめんなさい 01:04：大和@3-1959：ですです 01:05：千歳@2-1632：連撃なので、記載が変になっていますけど…ｗ 01:05：叢雲@4-777：2d6+2>=7 すいません… KanColle : (2D6+2>=7) → 83,5＋2 → 10 → 成功 01:05：叢雲@4-777：…妨害込でも成功！ 01:05：大和@3-1959：これは文句ないな 01:06：GM：命中じゃごらぁっ！ 01:06：大和@3-1959：夜戦弾ぶちかましたレー 01:06：叢雲@4-777：装備火力４　決戦仕様１　夜戦２　でいいですかね？ 01:07：浜風@4-773：だね 01:07：GM：ダメージプリーズ 01:07：叢雲@4-777：7d6 「食らいなさい！」 KanColle : (7D6) → 211,1,2,3,3,5,6 → 21 01:07：大和@3-1959：・・・これは終わったか 01:08：GM：装甲は…６！　大破です 01:08：大和@3-1959：ちっ、浜風さんどうぞー 01:08：叢雲@4-777：「仕留めきれなかった……ごめんなさい！」 01:08：浜風@4-773：「はい。では仕留めます」 01:08：千歳@2-1632：「お願い！」 01:08：大和@3-1959：「大破でも充分です、向こうは攻撃できないのですから」＞ペットボトルグビー 01:09：浜風@4-773：ニ級でいいかな？ 01:09：千歳@2-1632：それでいいかと 01:09：叢雲@4-777：（こっそり【沈みなさい！】発動… 01:09：叢雲@4-777：desune 01:09：大和@3-1959：ですね 01:10：叢雲@4-777：訂正　ですね 01:10：浜風@4-773：では目標ニ級 01:10：浜風@4-773：まずは対潜戦闘10cm連装高角砲 01:10：浜風@4-773：2d6+2>=5 「はずさない」 KanColle : (2D6+2>=5) → 62,4＋2 → 8 → 成功 01:11：浜風@4-773：続いてスタイル小口径主砲 01:11：浜風@4-773：2d6>=5 「沈みなさい！」（たゆっ） KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 01:11：浜風@4-773：スペシャルですね 01:11：浜風@4-773：では 01:11：大和@3-1959：出たー！ 01:12：GM：命中あーんどスペシャル判定！ 01:12：浜風@4-773：火力は4＋クリティカル2＋夜戦2で 01:12：浜風@4-773：8d6 「消え去れっ」（ぷるんっ） KanColle : (8D6) → 282,2,3,3,3,4,5,6 → 28 01:12：叢雲@4-777：くっ、順番逆にすべきだったか…！ 01:12：浜風@4-773：うん期待値ですか 01:13：大和@3-1959：まそ 01:13：浜風@4-773：でも沈みましたね 01:13：GM：二級轟沈 01:16：大和@3-1959：「・・・さて、では榛名、もう良いでしょう？あの変な神様はもう 01:16：大和@3-1959：いなくなったのだし」 01:16：ハルナ：「はは…マダちょっと頭がくらくらします…ケド」 01:17：大和@3-1959：「・・・最後の命令です、あのホ級を撃ちなさい」 01:17：叢雲@4-777：「私と浜風で支えるわ。それならイケるでしょ？」 01:18：浜風@4-773：「ええ、支えましょう」 01:18：ハルナ：「Rager…　ふふっ、月神シーナの名の下に…そして盟友の朋の為に」 01:18：千歳@2-1632：「ふふ、やっちゃって！」 01:18：ハルナ：「彼女が仲間の為に…　撃ちマス」 01:19：大和@3-1959：「私が支援することもないでしょう」＞ペットボトルグビー 01:19：ハルナ：2d6>=5 KanColle : (2D6>=5) → 115,6 → 11 → 成功 01:19：大和@3-1959：スペッった 01:19：浜風@4-773：あ 01:20：叢雲@4-777：夜戦スペシャル！ 01:20：大和@3-1959：やっぱり運を吸い取っているな（確信） 01:21：ハルナ：4d+2d+3d 「Faustpatrone…私の思いを、乗せて… ヴァーニングラーーブ！」 KanColle : (4D6+2D6+3D6) → 161,5,5,5+104,6+144,4,6 → 40 01:21：浜風@4-773：うーんこのダメージ 01:21：叢雲@4-777：なんという… 01:21：大和@3-1959：「・・・さすがは月の巫女、と言ったところですね」＞ペットボトルグビー 01:21：GM：損傷6 01:22：GM：ホ級、轟沈！ 01:22：浜風@4-773：月神の加護ですねえこれは 01:22：浜風@4-773：まちがいない 01:22：叢雲@4-777：「は、はは……大穴空いてるわよ」（ひきつり 01:22：千歳@2-1632：「ふーっ、終わったみたいね」 01:22：浜風@4-773：「ここまで綺麗に命中するときもちのいいものですね」 01:22：ハルナ：「はは…榛名は、やりました…よ」　（ばたり 01:22：大和@3-1959：「・・・叢雲さん、薬の残りはまだあるっ？！」 01:23：浜風@4-773：「おっとっと」（ぱよん 01:23：叢雲@4-777：「ちょっと榛名！？　くっ、手持ちの薬、効きそうなのあるだけ持ってきなさい！」 01:23：ベス：「おい！巫女殿、巫女殿!!」 01:23：浜風@4-773：（胸で抱きしめる 01:24：大和@3-1959：「・・・全員、急いで帰投しましょう、何れここは崩れてしまう、そうなる前に！｝ 01:24：千歳@2-1632：「あらら…お疲れ様ね…」 01:24：大和@3-1959：「・・・そうだ、これがあったわ」 01:24：GM：アカン神様の力が消えたせいで、地響きが続いていますよ 01:25：大和@3-1959：「スフィンクス！いるんでしょう！出て来て巫女の保護を！」 01:25：浜風@4-773：「ハルナさんは曳航しましょう」 01:25：スフィンクス：「…諾、任せよ」 01:25：千歳@2-1632：「いたの！？」 01:26：大和@3-1959：「・・・とりあえずお礼は言っておきましょう、榛名を頼みます」 01:26：スフィンクス：「是、汝らが勝利を見るために」 01:26：浜風@4-773：「曳航しないでよくなりましたかこれは」 01:26：叢雲@4-777：「……呼吸はしっかりしてる、脈もある。頼むわよスフィンクス！」（榛名とスフィンクスを一撫で 01:26：大和@3-1959：「・・・私達は自力で脱出しないといけませんけどね」＞紙パックずずー 01:26：スフィンクス：「事実を告ぐ、地下通路の崩壊まで残り３分だ。急ぐがよい」 01:26：千歳@2-1632：「もうひと踏ん張りですか、あはは…」 01:27：スフィンクス：「では…な」　（羽ばたき一つで消えてゆく 01:27：千歳@2-1632：「3分って、ええ！？」 01:27：大和@3-1959：「ベス殿！浜風さん！叢雲さん！千歳さん！走りますよ！」＞だっだっだっ 01:27：ベス：「了解した…殿は任せるがよい」 01:27：叢雲@4-777：「時間ないわね！」＞ダカダカ 01:27：千歳@2-1632：「はぁ…了解！」 01:27：浜風@4-773：「はい」 01:28：大和@3-1959：「目の前の岩は砲撃しちゃって！どうせ弾は使い切ってもいいし！」 01:28：浜風@4-773：たったかたったか 01:28：大和@3-1959：だっだっだっだっだっ 01:28：アカン神：『逃がさぬ…逃ガシはサセヌ!?』 01:28：叢雲@4-777：ダカダカダカダカ… 01:28：叢雲@4-777：「っ！？　この声、アカン神！？」 01:29：浜風@4-773：「おおお」 01:29：アカン神：『貴様ラモ…コノ地デ…地二埋マルガイイ！』 01:29：浜風@4-773：「これはあれですか」 01:29：浜風@4-773：「逃さぬ、お前だけはですか」 01:29：浜風@4-773：「浜風、ある意味お約束の展開に驚いています」 01:29：浜風@4-773：「だれかたすけて」 01:29：叢雲@4-777：「お生憎様！　アンタと心中なんて御免なのよ！」 01:30：ベス：「浜風殿、その胆力に恐れ入る」 01:30：千歳@2-1632：「言ってる暇があったら走りなさいっ！」 01:30：叢雲@4-777：「……って、だから何で微妙にうれしそうなのよ浜風！？」 01:30：大和@3-1959：「・・・くっ、時間さえあれば・・・」＞紙パックｘ２ずずー 01:31：浜風@4-773：「なんか映画でお約束ではないですか」たったかたったか 01:31：アカン神：『我ガ…何ヲシタノダ…我ガ…何ヲシタアアア！』 01:31：浜風@4-773：「でもやられる身になったらたまったものではありませんね」たったかたったか 01:32：叢雲@4-777：「だから急いでんでしょうが！」ダカダカ 01:32：大和@3-1959：「・・・そうだ、さっきの剣は・・・剣さえあれば・・・」＞ペットボトルごくごく 01:32：大和@3-1959：※趨りながらです 01:33：千歳@2-1632：「呆れる…」　だったか 01:33：叢雲@4-777：「……剣って、これ？」＞榛名介抱した時に持ってた 01:33：大和@3-1959：「？！」 01:33：大和@3-1959：「叢雲さん、それを貸して」 01:33：GM：なんか輝いてますよ、青っぽく 01:33：GM：＞宝剣 01:33：浜風@4-773：「映画だとそれを投げ刺してとどめですね……」ぱたぱた 01:34：叢雲@4-777：「……そうね、それじゃ、頼んだわよ旗艦！」 01:34：叢雲@4-777：＞剣を渡し 01:34：大和@3-1959：はい＞剣を受け取って振り向く 01:34：大和@3-1959：「・・・では参りましょうか、古代の神様・・・」 01:35：アカン神：『汝ダケハ…汝ダケハ許サヌゾ、大和オオオオオオオオ！』 01:35：大和@3-1959：「そろそろオネムの時間です、ここはお引き取りを！」＞柄を掴んで構える 01:36：アカン神：『グルガアア！』　（触手が襲い掛かってくるぞ！ 01:36：大和@3-1959：「実戦では初めてですが・・・行くしかないわね！」 01:36：大和@3-1959：「愛染一刀流奥義！　ソード・ヴィッッガァァァァ！」 01:36：大和@3-1959：＞剣をアカン神に投擲する 01:36：浜風@4-773：「東映版！？」 01:36：叢雲@4-777：「大和を許す許さないは私を通してからにして欲しいものね……ってダーマッ！？」 01:36：千歳@2-1632：「何の話っ！？」 01:37：浜風@4-773：「レオパルドンは大和さんだった……（混乱中」 01:37：大和@3-1959：放たれた剣は命中率１００％でアカン神に刺さる！ 01:37：アカン神：『グホオガガ…ググガガ、大和、ヤマト、倭!!　倭ダケハ許サヌ、許サヌゾオ!!』 01:37：浜風@4-773：「これは一撃必殺ですね……」 01:38：GM：と絶叫しながら、アカン神は光の粒子となって消えていきます 01:38：叢雲@4-777：「間違いないわね…」 01:38：浜風@4-773：「今のうちに…」たったかたったか 01:38：大和@3-1959：「・・・愛染一刀流を舐めるからそういうことになるのです・・・、戻りましょう」 01:38：千歳@2-1632：「え、ええ。そうね…」 01:38：大和@3-1959：「アカン神、最後にやっぱり。滑りましたね・・・」 01:38：大和@3-1959：だっだっだっだっだっ 01:39：叢雲@4-777：「……アカン神、もしも敵じゃなかったら……」ダカダカ 01:39：浜風@4-773：「うーんこれは逆恨みなのでしょうか…」 01:40：GM：五人は、地上へ生還するのであった… 01:40：浜風@4-773：「しかし、浜風、お約束を堪能しました。満足です」 01:40：浜風@4-773：ごーる 01:40：千歳@2-1632：娑婆の空気だー 01:40：GM：今日はここまで、ね。このままいくと旭が昇るから！ 01:40：GM：リアルな朝日である 01:40：大和@3-1959：はーい 01:40：叢雲@4-777：はーい 01:40：千歳@2-1632：了解です 01:41：浜風@4-773：はーい 01:41：浜風@4-773：お疲れ様です 01:41：GM：尋常ない時間までお付き合いいただきありがとうございます。　一先ず、お疲れ様です 01:41：千歳@2-1632：お疲れ様でしたー 01:41：叢雲@4-777：お疲れ様でしたー 01:41：大和@3-1959：お疲れ様でしたー 01:53：どどんとふ：「浜風@4-773」がログアウトしました。 11:50：どどんとふ：「GM」がログインしました。 13:20：どどんとふ：「浜風@4-773」がログインしました。 19:02：どどんとふ：「GM」がログインしました。 20:03：どどんとふ：「」がログインしました。 20:41：どどんとふ：「浜風@4-773」がログインしました。 20:49：どどんとふ：「千歳@2-1632」がログインしました。 20:49：どどんとふ：「大和@3-1959」がログインしました。 21:00：GM：点呼開始！ 21:00：大和@3-1959：準備完了！（1/4） 21:00：叢雲@4-777：準備完了！（2/4） 21:00：千歳@2-1632：準備完了！（3/4） 21:01：浜風@4-773：準備完了！（4/4） 全員準備完了しましたっ！ 21:01：GM：延長日に入って申し訳ありません 21:01：浜風@4-773：よろしくお願いします 21:01：GM：しかし、今日もお付き合い願います　皆さま、よろしくお願い申し上げます！ 21:02：大和@3-1959：お願いしますー 21:02：千歳@2-1632：よろしくお願いします 21:02：叢雲@4-777：よろしくお願いしまーす 21:03：GM：さてさて、アカン神の妄執から何とか地上へと逃れることが出来た皆さんを一人と一匹が待っています。 21:04：GM：ついさっきまでぶっ倒れていたハルナは五人に気がつくとすくっと立ちあがり、笑顔で迎えます。 21:04：ハルナ：「皆様、この度の一件に於かれましてはご協力いただき、ありがとうございます。」 21:05：大和@3-1959：「・・・まあ、道中想定したとおりの展開になりましたけど。」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:05：浜風@4-773：「朝日が眩しいですね」 21:05：千歳@2-1632：「あなた達随分余裕なのね…」 21:05：叢雲@4-777：「まったく、散々な目にあったわね。榛名はもう平気なの？」 21:06：ハルナ：「ふふ…　皆さまならば大丈夫だと、予知しておりましたので、それほど驚きでもありませんが」 21:06：ハルナ：「えぇ、我が巫女、『榛名』も喜ばしく思っているようですが、少々衰弱しています。」 21:07：叢雲@4-777：「……アンタ、榛名じゃないの？」 21:07：ハルナ：「…『ハルナ』であって、『ハルナ』ではないもの…でしょうか」　（困った(笑) 21:07：ハルナ：訂正　笑み 21:08：浜風@4-773：「ところどころアクセントがおかしい気はしてましたが」 21:08：浜風@4-773：「てっきり姉譲りなものだとばかり……」 21:09：叢雲@4-777：「…我が巫女ってことは、もしかして榛名が言ってた神様ってこと？」 21:09：ハルナ：「私のこともハルナ、と呼んでいただけると幸いです。ここでは言霊が強く響いてしまいますので」 21:09：大和@3-1959：[ 21:10：大和@3-1959：「・・・もしかして貴方はシーナ、という神様なのかしら？」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:10：ハルナ：「ふふ…　」　（否定はしない 21:10：叢雲@4-777：「……大和、言霊がどうのって言ってるんだから察してあげなさい」 21:11：大和@3-1959：「・・・そうですね、言葉は不要ですか。」＞ペットボトルぐびぐび 21:12：浜風@4-773：「そういう意味なのでしょうか……」 21:12：ハルナ：「勝手ながら、王宮には式をやって、此度の戦果を知らせておきました。」 21:13：千歳@2-1632：「あら、そうなの？それは手間が省けるわね」 21:13：叢雲@4-777：「ついでに経理届も届けてもらえるかしら？」（経理届取り出しつつ 21:14：大和@3-1959：「・・・本来ならここで元の世界に戻してもらうべきでしょうけど、流石に王様に報告無しで去るわけにはいきませんしね」＞紙パックが余っていた！ 21:14：ハルナ：「少々お貸しください」　（経理届を受け取り 21:15：千歳@2-1632：「それ、届けるんだ…」＞経理届 21:15：ハルナ：「……ふっ」　（経理書がハヤブサになって飛んでいく 21:16：叢雲@4-777：「一応出しておかないと…って鳥になった！？」＞ストック確認 21:16：大和@3-1959：「・・・龍驤さん達の術ですねあれ 21:16：大和@3-1959：」＞紙パックズズー 21:18：浜風@4-773：「奇跡も魔法もあるみたいですね」 21:18：叢雲@4-777：「…そういえば、「ヒャッハー」って声は何だったのかしら？」 21:19：ハルナ：「皆さんを送還するためにも、一度は王宮に戻らなければなりませんので…　お手間を掛けますが…あっ」 21:19：浜風@4-773：「たしかに」 21:19：ハルナ：「そちらの方はですね」 21:19：浜風@4-773：「深海棲艦達が言うとも思えませんし…」 21:19：叢雲@4-777：「…あ、大和、コレ、さっきのご褒美だから」＞ストックから取り出しつつ 21:19：大和@3-1959：「知らない間に神官達も巻き込んでいたのでしょうね、気にしちゃダメだと思いますよ」＞紙パックズズー 21:20：大和@3-1959：「・・・当然です」（にかぁ） 21:20：ハルナ：「宝玉に宿っていらっしゃった先王様が、夜な夜な深海棲艦と伴に魂だけで遊んでいらっしゃっていたようですよ」 21:20：浜風@4-773：「えぇ……」 21:21：叢雲@4-777：「迷惑かつ紛らわしいわね先王！？」＞大和をなでなでしつつ 21:21：浜風@4-773：「珍走団みたいなあれなんでしょうか……」 21:21：大和@3-1959：「むすぅ」＞子供扱いされてちょっと不満げ 21:21：千歳@2-1632：「珍走団って…傍迷惑なんだから」 21:21：大和@3-1959：「・・・まあ得てして為政者は刺激に飢えてますからね。」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:21：ハルナ：「榛名はそれを、呪いと判断して解呪したのですが…　これから、違う生き物に取りつかない可能性は無きにしもあらずですね」（苦笑 21:22：叢雲@4-777：「…今のうちに御払いしとくべきじゃないの？」 21:22：大和@3-1959：「・・・ということはまたこのようなことが起きると言うことですか・・・厄介デスね」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:22：ハルナ：「そうですね、皆さまを送還してから修祓するつもりではあります」 21:23：浜風@4-773：「祟りとか大丈夫なんでしょうか……浜風、今頃になって心配です」 21:23：大和@3-1959：「・・・それも怖いのですが・・・、そうそう、あのマンティコアもどき、いえスフィンクス様はいかほどに？」 21:23：ハルナ：「最も、アメン＝ラー様が大層ご立腹なのであちらでやっていただけるとは思うのですが…」 21:24：ハルナ：「あの子には、宝剣を探してきていただいています」 21:24：ハルナ：「…ていうのは建前ですけれど」　 21:24：叢雲@4-777：「建前？」 21:25：ハルナ：「あの子にとって先王様は、親友…みたいな関係でしたので」 21:25：浜風@4-773：「なるほど…」 21:25：浜風@4-773：「悪友的な」 21:26：浜風@4-773：「あのスフィンクスも昔はリーゼントだったりモヒカンだったりしたんでしょうか…」 21:26：ハルナ：「ふふ…どうなのでしょう？」 21:26：叢雲@4-777：「深海棲艦とスフィンクスと友達って…先王って何者だったのよ」 21:28：ハルナ：「異端の王、と呼ぶには相応しいではないですか」（にこり 21:29：大和@3-1959：「・・・それはオイオイの話しとして、そろそろ王宮に戻らないと私達砂漠で干からびてしまいますよ」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:29：ハルナ：「そろそろ、ギザからの迎えが来ると思うのですが…」 21:30：叢雲@4-777：「…それがわかってるなら節約しなさい」＞全員に水分渡しつつ 21:30：ポリュボス：「巫女様！それから旅人様方！　お迎えに参上しました!!」 21:30：千歳@2-1632：「苦労かけるわね、ありがとう」　受け取り 21:30：大和@3-1959：「・・・だって欲しいんだもん」＞すねっ 21:32：叢雲@4-777：「はいはい、ま、今回はご褒美だからいいわよ」＞ペットボトル渡しながらなでなで 21:32：GM：所謂四頭立ての馬車が皆さんのところへ…　 21:32：大和@3-1959：「ごろごろ～」＞紅茶をもらって喜んでいるようだ！ 21:33：浜風@4-773：「馬車ですね」 21:33：浜風@4-773：「すごい」 21:33：大和@3-1959：「所謂戦車（チャリオツ）ですね、あれは」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:33：GM：因みに、馬車の車輪にゴムはついてないですよ！ 21:34：浜風@4-773：「重チャリオットですね」 21:34：浜風@4-773：「開幕ラッシュが鬱陶しいです」 21:34：ハルナ：「…さぁ、参りましょう。　王宮では面食らわないでくださいね？」 21:35：叢雲@4-777：「…何か嫌な予感が」＞胃薬用意 21:35：大和@3-1959：「・・・滑ることは無いと思いますよ」＞ペットボトルグビー 21:35：浜風@4-773：「……（わくわくどきどき）」 21:35：千歳@2-1632：「まだ何かあるのね…まあ付き合いますけど」 21:37：GM：さて、皆さんの予想以上に揺れる馬車（戦車）にのって高速で王都、テーベに戻ってきました 21:37：大和@3-1959：それ殆ど自動車だな 21:38：浜風@4-773：「…………予想以上に揺れました。。。」 21:38：GM：HAHAHA　内燃機関で動くものは中国皇帝を待ちたまえ！ 21:39：大和@3-1959：「ちょっとぎもちわるい～（実は車苦手）」 21:39：ポリュボス：「巫女様以外の皆さまは、わたくし目についてきてください」 21:40：叢雲@4-777：「…はぁ、これ飲んでおきなさい」＞酔い止め薬 21:40：ハルナ：「そういうわけなので…　後で会いましょう？」 21:40：千歳@2-1632：「叢雲ちゃん、それ乗る前に渡さなきゃ駄目だと思うのよ」 21:40：大和@3-1959：「ありがとぶ～」＞薬と水を飲み込む 21:41：浜風@4-773：「…ありがとうございます。浜風、正直お見せできない状態になるところでした。。」 21:41：叢雲@4-777：「言ってくれれば渡せたんだけどね。一応酔った後でも少しは効果あるわよ」 21:41：千歳@2-1632：「大丈夫…？とりあえず、これ持ってなさい」　＞エチケット袋 21:41：大和@3-1959：「すびばぜん～」＞ふらふら 21:42：千歳@2-1632：「あ、後からでも効き目はあるんだ…知らなかったわ」 21:42：叢雲@4-777：「…この謁見の間だけでも旗艦役交代する？」＞大和支えつつ 21:43：千歳@2-1632：「………」　引きつった笑顔 21:43：大和@3-1959：「 21:43：大和@3-1959：だ、だいじょうぐ～」＞ふらふらしながらペットボトルグビー 21:43：ベス：「…」 21:43：浜風@4-773：「……（ふらー」 21:44：ベス：「…文明に毒されすぎているようだな」 21:44：叢雲@4-777：「ああもう、いっそ吐いてすっきりしちゃったら？」＞浜風も支え 21:44：大和@3-1959：「・・・叢雲さん、紅茶もういっぼんちょうだび～」 21:45：浜風@4-773：「……酔い止めが効いて吐き気はなくなりました。艦娘としての最低限の威厳は保てそうです。。。」 21:45：叢雲@4-777：「……仕方ないわね。とっておきの一本あげるからシャキッとしなさい！」＞魔法瓶取り出し 21:46：大和@3-1959：光の速さで受け取った！ 21:46：大和@3-1959：ごきゅごきゅごきゅごきゅごきゅごきゅ 21:46：大和@3-1959：「ぷふぁー！よし、これで大丈夫」　ＣＯＮＤ値　１７＞４９ 21:47：大和@3-1959：「・・・さて陛下に謁見しないといけませんね。威厳は大丈夫そうです、ベス殿もよろしくお願い致します」 21:47：叢雲@4-777：「はぁ、頼むわよホントに。浜風も無理しちゃだめよ？」 21:47：浜風@4-773：「だいぶクスリが回ってきました。大丈夫です。」 21:50：ベス：「…いいか？中々の歓迎が待っているようだが」 21:51：大和@3-1959：「せっかくの歓迎のはしごを外すほど私達は無粋じゃありませんよ、ベス殿。」 21:51：叢雲@4-777：「悪かったわね。…服装もちゃんとして…っと」 21:51：叢雲@4-777：＞大和と浜風の服装直しつつ 21:52：大和@3-1959：「・・・済まないですね叢雲さん。」 21:52：浜風@4-773：「（ピシッ」（規律○） 21:52：ベス：「…ならば、女神が見ていると思え。」 21:52：浜風@4-773：「頑張ります。」 21:53：千歳@2-1632：「最後だものね、我慢しましょ」 21:53：叢雲@4-777：「ほら、千歳も裾が曲がってるわよ。…うん、これでいいわね。準備できたわよ」 21:53：ベス：「冗談抜きで、降臨なさっているのが笑えないのだが…」（小声 21:53：大和@3-1959：「まあ陛下との会話はこちらにて。まあ吉報ですから多少の無礼講は許してくれそうですが」 21:54：大和@3-1959：「それと何かあればスフィンクスが来るでしょう」 21:56：叢雲@4-777：「…女神、ねぇ」＞じとーとベスを見つつ 21:56：ベス：「そうだな…　ならば大和殿に任せよう」 21:57：ベス：「若きものよ、全ては卿等に任せる」 21:58：大和@3-1959：「承りました。」＞ぺこり 21:59：叢雲@4-777：「了解よ。観艦式みたいに堂々と行きましょ」 21:59：浜風@4-773：「行きましょう」 21:59：浜風@4-773：（キリッ 22:00：ベス：「…殿は任せよ。」 22:00：千歳@2-1632：「了解、行きましょう」 22:00：大和@3-1959：「・・・礼に精通したベス殿なら間違いありませんね。では参りましょう」 22:03：兵C：「開もおおおおん！英傑たちの帰還ぞ!!」 22:03：大和@3-1959：（こういうの苦手なんだけどなぁ・・・あー紅茶飲みたい） 22:04：GM：さて、皆さんが王宮に初めて来たとき以上の光景が広がっています 22:04：叢雲@4-777：（ちゃんとしなさい。後で紅茶淹れてあげるから） 22:04：GM：道の両側に、普通に２軍団以上が… 22:05：大和@3-1959：（ホントよ！ホントにホントなんだから！）＞必死 22:05：GM：さらに、王宮内に入ってもこれは続く 22:05：GM：王朝の文武百官、アメン＝ラーの神官をはじめとした各神殿の高級司祭がズラリ 22:05：大和@3-1959：「・・・公開処刑？」＞ボソッ 22:06：浜風@4-773：（おおう、まるで演劇のようです……） 22:06：浜風@4-773：（30秒毎にキリッとした顔になりましょう） 22:06：千歳@2-1632：（うわぁー…早く終わらないかしら） 22:06：叢雲@4-777：「…大和ー？」＞にっこり 22:07：ベス：「……顔が崩れているぞ、卿等」 22:07：浜風@4-773：（キリッ） 22:07：大和@3-1959：「大丈夫です、ベス殿」＞元に戻る 22:07：浜風@4-773：（キリッ） 22:08：GM：玉座に少年王はいませんが…　わきから近衛兵が現れ 22:08：近衛兵D：「王様のおなり～!!」 22:08：大和@3-1959：（太秦でも滅多に聞かない台詞生で聞くとは・・・） 22:09：GM：家臣一同ひざまずくぞ！ 22:10：GM：そして、王が現れ　玉座にずっしり座る 22:10：叢雲@4-777：（ホント、派手よね…） 22:11：大和@3-1959：（まあ王様だからなぁ・・・） 22:11：トゥトアンクアメン：「面を上げえええい！」 22:11：大和@3-1959：（さて、いよいよですよ！）＞小声で 22:12：浜風@4-773：（キリッ） 22:12：トゥトアンクアメン：「異界からの乙女たちよ。汝らの活躍、聞かせてもらった、大儀であったぞ!!」 22:13：大和@3-1959：「陛下の勿体なきお言葉、誠に感謝する次第でございます。」 22:13：宰相アイ：「国政を預かる身としましても、皆さまのご活躍には頭が下がる思いであります。本当に、ありがとうございます。」 22:14：叢雲@4-777：「……（直立不動）」 22:14：浜風@4-773：（キリッ）っと平伏 22:14：浜風@4-773：いや平伏したらマズイな　直立不動で 22:14：将軍ホレムヘブ：「我が軍で討てなかったは無念なれど、あなた方の武勇…感歎の一言である！」 22:14：大和@3-1959：「異形の物達は地下に封じてございます。これで陛下の統世を妨げる物は無く、王国も千年の反映が約束される事でしょう。」 22:15：大和@3-1959：「これもひとえに陛下、そして太陽神ラーのご加護の賜物にございます。」 22:15：トゥトアンクアメン：「うむ。汝らがために我らは前時代を克服できたのだ。これからは余の時代が開かれるであろうよ」 22:16：トゥトアンクアメン：「汝らへの約束通り、褒美を取らせよう。ここへ！」 22:17：近衛兵's：「「「ははぁっ!!」」」　（手にもった盆の上には黄金の光が 22:17：浜風@4-773：（黄金です…本物です…） 22:17：叢雲@4-777：（……そう言えば黄金の褒美があるって言ってたわね） 22:18：千歳@2-1632：（あれでビール何本買えるのかしら） 22:18：叢雲@4-777：（……アレさえあれば、経費の足しに…） 22:18：大和@3-1959：（・・・本じゃ無くてケース行けますよ、千歳さん） 22:18：千歳@2-1632：（マジですか！？） 22:19：大和@3-1959：（ええ、持ち帰ればの話ですけど） 22:19：叢雲@4-777：（…………じーっ）＞千歳 22:19：浜風@4-773：（えーっと、いまの金の値段が……） 22:19：千歳@2-1632：（目をそらす 22:19：浜風@4-773：（ひぃふぅみぃ………うわあ） 22:20：トゥトアンクアメン：「これは、わが国を救った対価にしては少なすぎるやもしれんが…受け取ってくれるか？」 22:21：大和@3-1959：「この様は褒美、我等にはもったいのう代物。陛下の太陽にも等しき御慈悲の心に我等感服する次第でございます。」 22:21：近衛兵's：延べ棒よりも少し大きいぐらいの純金を一人一人に捧げて見せる 22:21：浜風@4-773：（重い…っ） 22:22：トゥトアンクアメン：「ふむ…そう云ってもらえて余は一安心である」 22:22：浜風@4-773：（これは大変ですよ） 22:22：浜風@4-773：（おっと、顔、顔、キリッ） 22:22：叢雲@4-777：「……ありがたく頂戴いたします」＞受け取り 22:23：大和@3-1959：＞延べ棒を受け取り片膝を突いて延べ棒を上に掲げる 22:24：大和@3-1959：「陛下の思し召し、確かにこれにて。」＞礼 22:24：ベス：「……この上ない名誉に存じます、陛下に加護のありますように」 22:24：千歳@2-1632：（重っ…） 22:25：トゥトアンクアメン：「汝らがために、余が治世の最初は勝利から始まった」 22:26：トゥトアンクアメン：「これからの余の代、その子の代は更に富まねばならない。」 22:28：トゥトアンクアメン：「その布石の初めに、シリアへの遠征を続けて行うことを、今ここに宣言する!!」 22:29：トゥトアンクアメン：「時空を超えてきし乙女たちよ、汝らの歴史を…この余は変えて見せようぞ！」 22:29：大和@3-1959：「それは頼もしきお言葉。陛下であれば必ずや成し遂げられることでしょう。」 22:31：トゥトアンクアメン：「祝宴を開く！乙女たちへの戦勝祝いと、我らが新しき世への決意のために！」 22:32：大和@3-1959：（千歳さん、お酒飲み放題ですよ−）＞ニッコリ 22:33：千歳@2-1632：（この状況だと嬉しくないわよー！） 22:33：大和@3-1959：（確かに、この時代だと基本ワインですからね） 22:34：叢雲@4-777：（……はぁ）＞ため息 22:34：浜風@4-773：（えーっとシリア遠征ってことは…） 22:34：浜風@4-773：（あー） 22:35：千歳@2-1632：（いや、ワインも好きだけど） 22:35：浜風@4-773：（まあ、100年以上先だから問題無いでしょう） 22:35：浜風@4-773：（海の民って深海棲艦だったりするんでしょうか……） 22:35：ベス：「…皆、質問だが…この後の接待を受けたいか否か？」 22:36：大和@3-1959：「これは受けないと不味い気がしますが・・・」 22:36：叢雲@4-777：「…気は進まないけどね」 22:36：浜風@4-773：「ですね」 22:37：千歳@2-1632：「皆に従うわ…」 22:37：大和@3-1959：「王宮の皆さんボルテージ上がりまくりですし・・・」 22:37：大和@3-1959：「まずは一旦部屋に戻って仕度してきましょう」 22:37：ベス：「……可能ならば、避けたい…か」 22:38：叢雲@4-777：「過度に関わるのは遠慮しておきたいしね」 22:38：浜風@4-773：「ですね。ひょっとしたら歴史が本当にかわるかも……？」 22:38：浜風@4-773：「そうなったらどうなるかわかりませんし」 22:39：大和@3-1959：「既に変わっている可能性も否定できませんが」 22:39：ベス：「…身も同じ意見だ、故に…女神を頼る。目をつぶっておけ」 22:39：浜風@4-773：「おお」 22:40：大和@3-1959：「大丈夫です？」 22:40：千歳@2-1632：「おお？」　目をつぶる 22:40：浜風@4-773：「＞＜」 22:40：ベス：「…目を開けていれば、逃げ遅れるぞ」 22:40：叢雲@4-777：「…帰れるってこと？」＞つぶり 22:41：大和@3-1959：「さて、またあの時空震ですか、厄介デスね」＞とじる 22:41：GM：ベスが、何かお札チックなものを破ると…　宮殿内に閃光が奔ります 22:42：ベス：「…いまだ、走れ」 22:42：大和@3-1959：「やれやれ・・・ここでも走るのですか・・・」＞だっだっだっだっ 22:42：浜風@4-773：「まさかのフラッシュバンですか」だかだか 22:42：近衛兵's：「な…なんだ!?　目の前が見えぬ!!　王は、王は無事か!?」 22:42：千歳@2-1632：「って力技ですかっ！」どこどこ 22:42：ハルナ：『王よ、神託を預かりました…』 22:42：叢雲@4-777：「まったく、こんなのばっかりね！」＞ダカダカ 22:43：トゥトアンクアメン：「なっ…!?　その声は、巫女殿の!?」 22:43：浜風@4-773：「浜風、もっとファンタジーな展開を期待していました。残念です」だかだか 22:43：大和@3-1959：「ま、良い経験になりましたけど、後で提督には色々と・・・」＞ざっざっざっざっ 22:44：ハルナ：『時は来た、肥沃なる三日月は王がものになるであろう、と』 22:44：叢雲@4-777：「贅沢言わないの。……提督には色々と聞かないとね」＞ダカダカ 22:44：ハルナ：『彼女たちは、我が下に引き取らせて頂きます…　手出しは無用にございます』 22:44：大和@3-1959：「あ、あれは、でぐち、みたい、です、ねー」＞意識が遠くなる 22:45：ベス：「大和殿、しっかりしろ」 22:45：浜風@4-773：「もうすこしですよー頑張って」 22:46：叢雲@4-777：「大和、紅茶が待ってるんだから頑張りなさい！」＞ドヒャア 22:46：大和@3-1959：「だいじょう、ぶ、もどった、ら、こう、ちゃ、のむのー、ああ、きれて、きたー」＞無意識に走る 22:46：ベス：「むっ…　やはり、体質しだいなのだろうか？」 22:47：叢雲@4-777：「……はぁ、大和！　新しい紅茶よ！」＞大和の口にペットボトル突っ込み 22:47：大和@3-1959：「あはははは、さいこうに、はいって、やつ・・・？！」 22:47：千歳@2-1632：「いや、そんな体質無いから」 22:47：大和@3-1959：シャキーン！ 22:47：浜風@4-773：「おお、復活のやまとさん」 22:47：大和@3-1959：「・・・いけませんね、取り乱しては。ベス殿、感謝致します」 22:48：大和@3-1959：＞ざっざっざっざっ 22:48：GM：さーて、ベスの手引きでハルナに与えられている部屋まで逃げてくるわけですが 22:48：叢雲@4-777：「まったくもう、面倒掛けさせないでよね」＞ドヒャアドヒャア 22:49：ハルナ：「さぁ、お入りください。」 22:49：大和@3-1959：「・・・長時間の作戦行動には補給が不可欠ですっ！」＞グビグビ 22:49：浜風@4-773：「……ここまでくれば？」 22:49：浜風@4-773：「……って、ここはどこでしょう」 22:50：千歳@2-1632：「榛名の部屋…だったかしら」 22:50：叢雲@4-777：「とにかく入りましょ」＞扉開けて 22:50：大和@3-1959：「ということは王宮内？それだと余り時間は掛けられそうにないですね」 22:50：ハルナ：「えぇ、私が王より頂いている部屋ではありますが…現在、位相を分断しておりますので」 22:50：大和@3-1959：＞入りながら 22:51：浜風@4-773：「物理法則もなにもあったもんじゃないですね。お邪魔します」 22:51：大和@3-1959：「…つくづく度し難い事ばかりですね、榛名の行動は」＞ペットボトルグビー 22:51：ハルナ：「この部屋に向かって進みますと、この部屋から遠ざかるように空間を変えていますから」 22:52：大和@3-1959：「さて、早速本題ですが、これで事件は解決、私達は元の世界へお払い箱というシナリオ、だったでしょうか」＞ペットボトルグビー 22:52：ハルナ：「えぇ…送還の儀の準備はすでに行っております」 22:53：叢雲@4-777：「部屋に進むと遠ざかる、ね。頭が痛くなりそうだわ」 22:53：千歳@2-1632：「なんでも良いわ…ようやく戻れるってことね」 22:53：浜風@4-773：「感慨深いですね」 22:53：大和@3-1959：「そうですか、それは重畳。ベス殿、も元の世界・・・に戻るわけですね」＞ペットボトルグビー 22:54：ベス：「…そうだな」　（重い顔 22:54：ハルナ：「まずは…このたびの皆様への無礼、まことに申し訳ありませんでした…」 22:54：叢雲@4-777：「…短い付き合いだったけど、こうなると寂しいものね」 22:55：大和@3-1959：「いえ、私達も訓練ばっかりでしたし、ちょっとした刺激にはなりましたよ、あのスベル神以外は」＞ペットボトルグビー 22:56：叢雲@4-777：「アンタの呼び掛けに応じたのは私たちなんだから、気にしなくてもいいわよ」 22:56：浜風@4-773：「確かに貴重な体験をしました。」 22:56：浜風@4-773：「浜風、エジプトを堪能しました。」 22:57：ハルナ：「こほっ…　身に余るお言葉、感謝です。こほっこほ」 22:57：叢雲@4-777：（……大和、真面目な場面よ）＞肩に手 22:57：千歳@2-1632：「あの王宮だけは、もう近づきたくないけどね…」　笑いつつ 22:57：大和@3-1959：「・・・精神は神でも肉体は人間ですか、提督の元に連れて行ってあげたいですね」＞しらー 22:58：ハルナ：「ふふっ…　まだ、捕まるわけには参りませんので」 22:58：叢雲@4-777：「そうね、提督から貰った薬も多くはないし…って、捕まる？」 22:58：ハルナ：「こほっ…　というよりも、せき込み始めたのは榛名が起きたといことでもあります」 22:59：浜風@4-773：「榛名さんが起きた……？」 23:00：叢雲@4-777：「……」＞榛名に残りの薬を渡しつつ 22:59：大和@3-1959：「…ベス殿、貴方がどの時代から来たかは存じませんが、貴方の運命は最終的には幸せになる、ということだけ知ってて下さいな」 22:59：ベス：「む…？」 23:00：大和@3-1959：「それが、私の誠意と思って下さい。異国の友よ。」 23:00：大和@3-1959：＞一礼 23:00：ベス：「…大和殿、この身を友と呼んでくれるのか」 23:01：大和@3-1959：「ええ、ベス殿、いえ卿の思いは確かに受け取りました。いつかどこかでお会いできる、その時は戦火ではなくこうしてまた人の姿で会いたい者です。」 23:01：ベス：「…ありがたい、例え…ここで道が違えども…卿がことは忘れぬ。」 23:01：叢雲@4-777：「大和だけじゃないわよ。私達みんな友達でしょ？」 23:02：大和@3-1959：「卿に女王のご加護があらんことを。」 23:03：ベス：「……ふふ、天を照らす女神が恩寵のあらんがことを、卿等がために祈る」 23:03：浜風@4-773：「当然、戦友です。大切な」 23:05：ベス：「（先生…貴女の意思は、確かに日本には残っているのですね）」 23:05：千歳@2-1632：「ええ、そちらも壮健でね」 23:05：大和@3-1959：「さて、榛名、そろそろ良いでしょう。私達を元の世界へ」 23:05：ハルナ：「………」 23:06：大和@3-1959：「いえ、ここではセト神、とも言うのでしょうかね。」＞紙パックズズー 23:07：ハルナ：「ごほっごほっ…　はぁはぁ…　Yes,Aｌｌ ready!」 23:07：浜風@4-773：「……」 23:07：浜風@4-773：「準備万端ですよ。」 23:07：叢雲@4-777：「……あ、こっちの榛名になったのね」 23:07：大和@3-1959：「さて、皆さんまたあの退屈な日々に戻りましょう。ベス殿、卿もお元気で。」 23:07：浜風@4-773：「ラノベのパピルスの」 23:07：浜風@4-773：「本と、黄金もしっかりもって」 23:08：浜風@4-773：「お土産は万全です。」 23:08：ベス：「…何時かの、再開を」 23:08：ベス：手を差し出す 23:08：千歳@2-1632：「それ、持って帰るんだ…」 23:08：大和@3-1959：「もちろん、これで紅茶買い占めですし。」 23:08：大和@3-1959：右手を差し出す 23:08：浜風@4-773：「……ええ、何時かまた何処かで。」（ベスに 23:09：叢雲@4-777：「…節度を持って使いなさいよ？」＞ため息 23:09：大和@3-1959：「・・・これ以上は不要でしょう。ネルソン殿にもよろしくの程。」 23:09：千歳@2-1632：「今度会ったら、何処か静かな場所で飲みましょう？」　握手し 23:10：ベス：「……　ははっ、アイツは未来でも有名なのか」 23:10：大和@3-1959：「ロドニー殿と一緒に歴史に刻まれてます故」 23:11：叢雲@4-777：「…また会いましょう。今度は日本のお茶をご馳走するわ」＞握手 23:12：ベス：「その分だと、今艤装作成中のキングジョージ５世の奴もか」 23:12：大和@3-1959：「ふふ、それはお楽しみです。では榛名！」 23:12：ベス：「この身も…負けてられぬな。巫女殿！」 23:13：ハルナ：「Yes,私に、任せるデース！」 23:13：叢雲@4-777：「…頼むわよ？」（冷や汗 23:14：ハルナ：しゃんと、鈴を鳴らし、榊を揺らします 23:14：浜風@4-773：「信じましょう」 23:15：千歳@2-1632：「お願いね」 23:15：浜風@4-773：「がんばれがんばれ」 23:15：ハルナ：『この者たちを、あるべき場所へ』　とだけ、唱えます 23:15：GM：すると、今回はすぐに目の前が真っ白に 23:16：叢雲@4-777：「…榛名、あんた達二人とも友達だからね！」 23:16：ハルナ：『いつか、貴方達と…再開できる日を夢見て』 23:16：ハルナ：『Yes! I!ll waiting for you!』 23:17：大和@3-1959：「ふふ、見事でした、月の巫女、いえ、ツクｙ」＞視界が消える 23:18：＊＊：「ちぃっ！　逃げられたわね…」 23:19：叢雲@4-777：（……今の声は？） 23:19：浜風@4-773：（なにか最後に聞こえたような……？） 23:20：GM：皆さんが気づくと、孤島にいます 23:21：浜風@4-773：「…………」 23:21：浜風@4-773：「……うーん…」 23:21：浜風@4-773：「ここは……」 23:21：八意提督：「気が付いたかしら？」 23:21：千歳@2-1632：「…はっ」 23:21：大和@3-1959：「ふあぁ～あ、着いた着いた」＞と早速ＷＲを空ける 23:21：八意提督：「一応、応急手当の準備だけはしているのだけれど」 23:22：浜風@4-773：「ていとく」 23:22：八意提督：「何かしら」 23:22：浜風@4-773：「……ご存知でした？」 23:22：大和@3-1959：「提督、ずいぶんお早いお着きで」＞ペットボトルグビー 23:22：叢雲@4-777：「……まるで知ってたみたいにね」＞じとっ 23:22：八意提督：「そりゃ勿論、四人が調査の途中でいなくなって聞いたからあわてて」　（にっこり 23:23：GM：因みに後ろには、技術系のおっさんとおばさんもいるぞ 23:23：GM：所謂、本命の調査団 23:23：大和@3-1959：「・・・次の艦隊は上手くやってくれると良いですね」＞ペットボトルグビー 23:23：八意提督：「大和、貴女が云っている意味が分からないわね」 23:24：大和@3-1959：「ふふ、戯れ言です」＞ペットボトルぐびぐび 23:24：浜風@4-773：「むぅ…」 23:24：大和@3-1959：「で、後の方々は？」 23:24：叢雲@4-777：「……ああ、そうそう。薬、役に立ったわよ。万が一のが、ね」 23:24：八意提督：「ふふふ…」 23:25：八意提督：「あぁ、彼らはブルネイの地史を研究している方々よ」 23:25：八意提督：「まぁ、ブルネイっていうと断定しすぎだから正確に言えば、南洋に伝わる民謡・伝説の系統だとかを研究しているのだかれど」 23:26：八意提督：「貴方達が居なくなった、っていうから過去への扉が開いたんじゃないかってことで、ここまで連れてきたわけよ」 23:27：大和@3-1959：「ふーん、扉が「開いた」ですか。」＞ＷＲからまた紙パックを出した！ 23:27：浜風@4-773：「実際過去……？に行っていましたよ？多分？」 23:28：浜風@4-773：「ほら、ここにパピルスと黄金が……」 23:28：浜風@4-773：（あるのかな？ 23:28：浜風@4-773：（なくなってるかな？ 23:28：GM：あるZO 23:28：叢雲@4-777：（……最後に聞こえた声、アレは……） 23:28：浜風@4-773：「あります。」 23:28：千歳@2-1632：「まあまあ皆…。それで提督、私たちは鎮守府へ戻って宜しいのですか？」 23:29：八意提督：「そうね、私もとっとと撤収するわ」 23:29：大和@3-1959：「・・・浜風さん、そのパピルス、渡してあげなさいな。」 23:29：叢雲@4-777：「…そうね、獲物は逃したみたいだしね」 23:30：大和@3-1959：「恐らく古代史の革命になるはずですし」＞ペットボトルグビー 23:30：八意提督：「あら…これはどこで拾ったのかしら？」 23:30：浜風@4-773：「はい、どうぞ」つ［ラノベのパピルス］ 23:30：大和@3-1959：「・・・禁則事項です（はあと）」 23:31：大和@3-1959：「あ、そうだ、一応やっておきますか。」＞ペットボトルグビー 23:32：大和@3-1959：ビシッ 23:32：八意提督：「というより、何で私がこんな…む、エジプト語…それも中エジプト語…？いや…えっと？」 23:32：八意提督：「…えぇ、そうね」 23:32：千歳@2-1632：「ふふ、おみやげですよ。」 23:32：大和@3-1959：「提督、ブルネイ沈黙天女、作戦を遂行し無事帰還致しました。これにて当艦隊は鎮守府に帰投、解隊と致します。」 23:33：大和@3-1959：＞敬礼 23:33：叢雲@4-777：「……ふぅ」＞敬礼 23:33：浜風@4-773：「ビシィ」＞敬礼 23:33：千歳@2-1632：敬礼、ですね 23:33：八意提督：「報告受け取りました、貴方たちの任務は成功よ。ばっちり、”調査”してくれたようで何よりね」 23:34：大和@3-1959：「ええ、”足跡は確か”に確認致しました。では失礼致します」＞にこぅ 23:34：叢雲@4-777：「……"調査”ね…」 23:35：大和@3-1959：「はい、では叢雲さん、浜風さん、千歳さん、鎮守府に戻ったら間宮でパーティーとしゃれ込みましょうか」 23:35：浜風@4-773：「お金はありますよ（物理）」 23:35：千歳@2-1632：「んーっ…焼酎が恋しい、早く戻りましょ」 23:36：叢雲@4-777：「そうね。薬箱の補充もしなくちゃいけないし」 23:36：大和@3-1959：「今日は私のおごりで。勿論千歳さんはお酒に糸目付けなくて良いですよ？」＞ペットボトルグビー 23:37：大和@3-1959：「何と言っても、これがありますし、ね」＞ＷＲの金塊群を指しながら 23:37：叢雲@4-777：「！？　アンタそれ、どうしたの！？」 23:37：八意提督：「あら…　純金、それもそんなに？」 23:38：千歳@2-1632：「いつの間に…」 23:38：大和@3-1959：「ふふふ、何の為の水上観測機でしょうか？行きがけの駄賃は当然相応に頂きますよ」 23:38：浜風@4-773：「私のより多いですね……さすが大和さん」 23:38：大和@3-1959：「まあその為に異常に紅茶を消費してしましましたが・・・まあ良いでしょう。」 23:39：浜風@4-773：「あっ、なんか走るのが遅いと思ったら……」 23:39：浜風@4-773：「この重みだったんですね…」 23:39：叢雲@4-777：「……はぁ、まあこの量なら紅茶代も賄えるか…」 23:40：大和@3-1959：「ということで今日は松阪牛でも関アジでも獺祭でも魔王でも何でもござレです。ぱーっとやりましょうか、ふふ」＞ペットボトルグビー 23:41：叢雲@4-777：「まったく……ま、今日くらいは大目に見てあげようかしら」＞ため息 23:41：浜風@4-773：「おごりですか、浜風、ごちそうになります。」 23:42：大和@3-1959：「はい、じゃあ鎮守府に戻りましょう！太陽と月に乾杯！」 23:43：八意提督：「ふふっ……」（ニコニコ 23:43：叢雲@4-777：「はいはい、帰るまでが任務よ？」＞苦笑い 23:45：千歳@2-1632：「よし、今日は飲み明かすわよ！」 23:48：GM：アラーム発生：（全員）:./sound/alarm.mp3:420秒後 23:49：GM：こうして、四人の不可思議な調査作戦は幕を閉じた 23:49：GM：古代エジプト・アカン神・二人のハルナ・そして 23:50：GM：最後の最後で聞こえた「捕まるわけにはいかない」　とは？ 23:50：GM：神話をめぐる作戦は、始まったばかりなのかもしれない 23:50：GM：＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 23:51：GM：というわけで、延長こみで三日間　お疲れ様でした、お付き合いいただき誠にありがとうございます！ 23:51：大和@3-1959：経験値発表だな 23:52：GM：ここで経験値をやるぞ　まずは、旗艦ボーナスを大和ちゃんに 23:52：GM：＋１０点打 23:52：GM：次に艦種　軽空母の千歳ちゃんに＋１０　駆逐艦の浜風ちゃんと叢雲ちゃんには＋２０ 23:52：大和@3-1959：あざーす 23:53：叢雲@4-777：いただきます 23:53：浜風@4-773：はーい 23:54：GM：次に、任務報酬　メイン任務の深海棲艦討伐＋サブ任務ネタ・スベルの二つで80点だ! 23:54：大和@3-1959：私と千歳さんが９０　浜風さんと叢雲さんは１００ 23:54：GM：次に戦闘の勝利で+10点　 23:55：叢雲@4-777：ふむふむ 23:57：千歳@2-1632：ｈｍｈｍ 23:58：大和@3-1959：あと無ければＭＶＰ 23:58：GM：さーて、基本はここまでです、皆さまお待ちかねのMVPはだーれだ！ 23:58：大和@3-1959：私と千歳さんが１００　浜風さんと叢雲さんは１１０　ベースライン 00:16：GM：では、MVPの方をお願いします 00:16：大和@3-1959：シクレですね　行きます 00:17：千歳@2-1632：シークレットダイス 00:17：叢雲@4-777：シクレシクレっと… 00:17：叢雲@4-777：シークレットダイス 00:17：大和@3-1959：シークレットダイス 00:17：浜風@4-773：シークレットダイス 00:17：GM：シークレットダイス 00:18：GM：さーて、開票のカウントおろします 00:18：GM：3 00:18：GM：2 00:18：GM：1 00:18：GM：開票！ 00:18：大和@3-1959：s1d6 叢雲さん：何だかんだ言って一番艦隊の面倒を見てくれました。またお会いしましょう！ KanColle : (1D6) → 5 00:18：千歳@2-1632：s1d6 叢雲さん 「色々とお疲れ様でした！強く生きてください…」 KanColle : (1D6) → 4 00:18：浜風@4-773：s1d66 むらくもさん：みんなのお母さんでした、おつかれさまでした。あとリドル正解率も高かったと思います KanColle : (1D66) → 16 00:18：GM：s1d100 MVPは… 大和ちゃん：かっこよく邪神を討伐してくれました、アカン神も浮かばれます！ 千歳ちゃん：航空戦でアカン神を移動されたときにはおお！っと叫んでました。かっこよかったです！ 浜風ちゃん：この子は天然の魔性の女になりつつあるな（確信） 叢雲ちゃん：今回も今回とて突っ込み薬ありがとうございます。胃薬は永琳にもらって帰ってね！ KanColle : (1D100) → 30 00:18：叢雲@4-777：シークレットダイス 00:18：叢雲@4-777：s1d6 大和さん 火力やRP的にお世話になりました KanColle : (1D6) → 5 00:19：叢雲@4-777：……！？ 00:19：GM：叢雲お艦に票が集まりましたね…　GMからももらってくだされ位 00:19：千歳@2-1632：ありがとうございます 00:19：大和@3-1959：叢雲さん＋４０　私＋２０　千歳さんと浜風さんは＋１０ 00:19：浜風@4-773：110点＋GMからで120点 00:19：千歳@2-1632：まあ…叢雲さんは… 00:19：大和@3-1959：をベースラインに加算 00:20：浜風@4-773：ツッコミ役がむらくもさんしかいなかったよ 00:20：叢雲@4-777：いやいやいやいや、有難いですけど、えぇええ（困惑 00:20：大和@3-1959：１２０点です、あざーす 00:20：千歳@2-1632：110点、頂きます 23:51：千歳@2-1632：お疲れ様でしたー 23:51：叢雲@4-777：お疲れ様でしたー！ 23:51：大和@3-1959：お疲れ様でした 23:51：浜風@4-773：おつかれさまでした 23:08：GM：＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 23:36：GM：それはエジプトへのタイムトラベルから数日経った鎮守府での出来事 23:36：八意提督：「ねぇ、大和・千歳・浜風・叢雲…　頼みごとがあるのだけれど」 23:37：大和@3-1959：「藪から棒に何でしょうか？」＞カップずずー 23:37：叢雲@4-777：「頼みごと？」＞薬整理 23:38：浜風@4-773：「はい？なんでしょう？」（もぐもぐ） 23:38：八意提督：「開発部がね…なぜか動かないらしいのよ」 23:39：八意提督：「で、私のところに訴えが来たのだけれど…　これから私は薬園の管理にいかなきゃならないのよ」 23:39：八意提督：「一応だけれど、四人で見てきてくれないかしら」 23:40：叢雲@4-777：「動かないって…妖精が働いていないってこと？」＞準備しつつ 23:41：八意提督：「それがどうも…怪文章が届けられたってのは聞いてるのだけれど…」 23:41：浜風@4-773：「いったい何があったんでしょうか？」（もぐもぐ……ごっくん 23:42：大和@3-1959：「・・・怪文書ですか、もうそういうのは無いと思ったのですがねぇ」＞カップズズー 23:42：八意提督：「ごめんなさい、本件の届け出が来たのが今じゃなきゃ私が行くんだけれど…」 23:42：叢雲@4-777：「なんというか、昔かたぎというか…」 23:44：大和@3-1959：「・・・とりあえずその怪文書を見せて下さい。話はそれからです。」 23:44：浜風@4-773：「怪文書…うーん…嫌な記憶が」 23:45：八意提督：「…なぜかね、開発部の部屋の扉に張られているそうよ」 23:45：大和@3-1959：「じゃあ行きましょう。開発部が動かないと装備が困りますし」 23:45：叢雲@4-777：「つまり、そこまで行けってことね」（ため息 23:46：浜風@4-773：「しかたないですね」 23:46：浜風@4-773：てこてこ 23:46：大和@3-1959：「この扉ですか・・・何々？」 23:46：叢雲@4-777：「どれどれ…？」 23:47：＊＊：『脆弱な彼らは”彼女”なしでは生きていけぬ。』 23:47：＊＊：『彼女が彼らに名づけられた頃から、上手に踊っていた』 23:47：＊＊：『なれど、彼らは次第に彼女を一か所に押し留めた』 23:47：＊＊：『時代が経ち、彼らは己らの過ちを認めた。』 23:47：＊＊：『彼女は今、得意な踊りとその美貌で彼らを魅了し続けている。』 23:47：＊＊：『彼女の名前を、叫べ』 23:47：GM：さーリドルフェイズ第四幕だ！ 23:48：GM：制限時間は421sどーぞ！ 23:53：浜風@4-773：「…………」 23:53：浜風@4-773：「あっ」 23:54：浜風@4-773：「浜風、わかったかもしれません。」 23:54：千歳@2-1632：「本当？流石ね」 23:54：大和@3-1959：「・・・ちょっと自信ありません。浜風さん、お願いしますね」 23:54：叢雲@4-777：「こうしていても仕方ないし、お願いするわね」 23:54：浜風@4-773：「間違ってたらあれですので先に私が叫んでみましょう」 23:55：浜風@4-773：「”太陽ー！”」 23:55：＊＊：「…………」 23:55：大和@3-1959：「・・・」どきどき 23:55：＊＊：『否』　　と、壁に引っかかれたような文字で書かれます 23:55：千歳@2-1632：「あら」 23:56：大和@3-1959：「うーむ」 23:56：浜風@4-773：「むぅ」 23:56：浜風@4-773：「ハズレですか」 23:56：叢雲@4-777：「うーん…」 00:00：浜風@4-773：「浜風は回答権がもうなさそうです」 00:00：浜風@4-773：「他の方どうぞ……」 00:00：大和@3-1959：「一か八か、私が行きましょう」 00:00：千歳@2-1632：「えー…良く分からないわね…」 00:00：叢雲@4-777：「……ま、やるだけやってみようかしら」 00:00：大和@3-1959：「その答えは月！」 00:00：浜風@4-773：←お口に×マークのマスク 00:01：叢雲@4-777：「…あ、先に言われた」（´・ω・） 00:03：＊＊：『否』　という文字が二つ目出てくる 00:03：浜風@4-773：「もごーもごー」 00:03：千歳@2-1632：「あちゃー」 00:03：叢雲@4-777：「これも違うのか…」 00:03：大和@3-1959：←お口に×のマーク　ほごほごほご！ 00:05：千歳@2-1632：「えー、太陽と月が駄目なのよね」 00:05：叢雲@4-777：「……こうなるともうほぼ分からないわね。当てずっぽうで行くしかないかしら？」 00:06：千歳@2-1632：「私、頭良くないんだけどなぁ…かもね」 00:06：叢雲@4-777：「行くだけ行ってみるわね…」 00:07：千歳@2-1632：「お願い」 00:09：叢雲@4-777：「じゃあ行くわよ…"地球"！」 00:09：＊＊：「……」 00:10：＊＊：『是』 00:10：千歳@2-1632：「おー」 00:10：浜風@4-773：「けほっけほっ」 00:10：大和@3-1959：「あら、意外でした」 00:10：叢雲@4-777：「……ふぅ、どうにかなったわね」 00:11：浜風@4-773：「さすがですね」 00:11：叢雲@4-777：「偶然よ。私も月か太陽って思ったもの」 00:12：大和@3-1959：「まあ、これで開発が出来ると言うことですね、中に入りましょう。」 00:13：叢雲@4-777：「そうね、入ってみましょ」 00:15：浜風@4-773：てこてこ 00:16：＊＊：『賢人よ、汝が望みをかなえよう』　（なーんか聞こえてくる 00:16：叢雲@4-777：「…なんか聞き覚えある声が」 00:17：大和@3-1959：「・・・もうこりごりですね」 00:17：浜風@4-773：「やっぱりかー」 00:20：＊＊：『……』 00:21：叢雲@4-777：「ま、元気そうで何よりかしらね？」 00:22：スフィンクス：『我に元気も不元気もない』 00:23：スフィンクス：『我には扉を開く権能はない…が、これぐらいの力はある』 00:24：叢雲@4-777：「そういうことが言えるなら大丈夫ね。……で、結局なんだったのこれ？」 00:24：スフィンクス：『ベスとハルナ、それと我からの駄賃だ』 00:26：スフィンクス：『武備を整えよ、また会う日のために　とのことだ』 00:27：大和@3-1959：「・・・そう、ではやってしまいましょうか」 00:27：浜風@4-773：「というと」 00:27：浜風@4-773：「開発ですか」 00:27：叢雲@4-777：「そうね。スフィンクス、みんなにありがとう 00:27：スフィンクス：『然り』 00:28：叢雲@4-777：って伝えておいて」 00:28：スフィンクス：『諾』 00:28：大和@3-1959：[ 00:28：大和@3-1959：「では、叢雲さんから」 00:28：大和@3-1959：28/6/8/7 00:29：叢雲@4-777：dvtm 「…どうかしら？」 KanColle : 開発表（一括）(6,3) → 装備４種表：零式艦戦５２型（P251） 00:29：浜風@4-773：「良いものですが」 00:29：叢雲@4-777：「……千歳は持ってるのよね 00:29：千歳@2-1632：「良いものなんだけどね…」 00:29：大和@3-1959：リソースオン、浜風さんだ 00:29：大和@3-1959：25/0/2/4 00:30：浜風@4-773：wpcn 「私もやってみましょう。」 KanColle :砲開発表(燃料3/弾薬6/鋼材6/ボーキ3)(121,6,3,2) → 機銃(着任p252) 00:30：浜風@4-773：「うーん……」 00:30：浜風@4-773：「渋いですね…」 00:30：大和@3-1959：「・・・まあ対空にはなるでしょうけど」 00:30：叢雲@4-777：「……悪くはない、んだけどね」 00:31：叢雲@4-777：「悔やんでも仕方ないわね…」＞リソースイン 00:32：浜風@4-773：「こんなところですか」 00:33：大和@3-1959：「では整理しましょうか」 00:33：叢雲@4-777：「そうね。スフィンクスもわざわざありがと」 00:34：スフィンクス：『…礼は無用。何時か、汝らが時空を超えるときにはまた会うだろう』 00:34：浜風@4-773：「あなたも時間を超えてお疲れ様でした。」 00:34：浜風@4-773：「なにかお土産の一つでも渡したいところですが」 00:34：大和@3-1959：「そうねスフィンクス、巫女に言っておきなさい。私の大事な懐刀にあんまりちょっかい出さないでねって、ね」 00:35：スフィンクス：『…諾、しかと伝えよう』 00:35：叢雲@4-777：「お弁当のおにぎりくらいならあるけど、持っていけるかしら？」 00:36：スフィンクス：『……ふむ、興味深し。扉に向かって投げよ』 00:37：千歳@2-1632：「あ、それじゃあこのカップ焼酎も投げちゃいましょう」　ぽーい 00:38：叢雲@4-777：「扉ね…ていっ」＞（ライス）ボールをゴール（扉）にシュゥーッ！！ 00:38：浜風@4-773：「えーとえーと」 00:38：浜風@4-773：「じゃあこの現代のラノベと……、間宮羊羹を」 00:38：浜風@4-773：ぽーい 00:38：大和@3-1959：「・・・大切な紅茶です、榛名にも飲ませてあげて下さい、ね！」＞ペットボトルぽいぽい 00:39：スフィンクス：『……汝らからの土産、確かに受け取った。』　　（扉に向けて投げたものは虚空に消えている 00:39：叢雲@4-777：「あと肺の薬も持っていきなさい！」＞ぽいっ 00:40：スフィンクス：『…然り』　（また消える 00:40：浜風@4-773：「さよ～なら～」 00:40：スフィンクス：『では、さらば。時空の旅人たちよ！』 00:41：叢雲@4-777：「今度は普通に遊びに来なさいよー」＞手を振りながら 00:41：大和@3-1959：「・・・ではでは−（また出会いそうな気がするなぁ・・）」＞カップグビー 00:41：千歳@2-1632：「さようならー」 00:43：GM：それは何もない一日の、ちょっと昔を振り替えさせる出来事だった　　fin